Légende ou haine
by ninathefox243
Summary: une hybride va se cacher derrière le dos de Sonic pour échapper a Eggman. Celui-ci veut sa puissance. Mais de quoi parle t'il?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

C'était un beau jour sur Mobius. Les oiseaux chantais, le vent se la coulait douce, mais

pas lorsque Sonic passait par-là. Le hérisson bleu courait à pleine vitesse vers la maison

de son ami à deux queues. Néanmoins quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un venu interrompre sa course. Une jeune hybride fonça droit vers lui, il eu juste assez de temps pour éviter la collision. Elle se mit derrière son dos, toute tremblotante et pleine de coupures.

Il comprit lorsqu'il vit deux robots et le docteur Robotnik.

-Tiens tiens Robotnik, que tu a fait, encore !pesta le hérisson.

-Arrg ! Encore cette saleté de hérisson. Je vais me débarrasser de toi une fois pour toute.

-Quel est le prochain tas de ferraille à envoyer aux ordures.

-Tu verras ohohohohahaha !

Il vit apparaître un énorme robot, plein de mitraillettes et d'armes divers.

La machine commença à tirer sur la boule d'épines. Sonic se mit à courir autour du robot,

Puis, fit quelque spindash .Deux minutes passèrent et le robot explosa.

Aarrrrrrggggh ! Tu me le paieras .J'aurais cette hybride pleine de puissance.

C'est ça, tête d'œuf.

Sonic se souvint de la jeune hybride qui était derrière son dos. Il se retourna, mais elle n'était plus là. Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans les buissons à lauré de la forêt. Le hérisson s'en approcha et dégageât l'un de ceux-ci. Sonic ne vit rien du tout. L'épineux regarda plus profondément dans la forêt, il y remarqua une ombre. Il décida de la suivre. Plus il suivait cette ombre, plus il faisait sombre. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il

Avait visité tous les recoins de la planète, mais ne connaissait pas du tout ce coin.

Après quelque minute de marche, il s'arrêta devant une clairière. Maintenant, le soleil était présent. Au milieu de celle-ci. Il y avait un chalet assez grand, tout en bois rond .Sonic cognat à la porte, un loup lui répondit. Il était noir, torse blanc et nus avec des cargos verts .celui-ci avait une paire de soulier blanche et grise.

- bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si cela vous dérange. Mais vous ne pourriez pas revenir demain ou un truc du genre.

- Pourquoi ?fit tout simplement le hérisson avec un air d'interrogation.

Soudain, il entendit une voix d'un inconnu à l'intérieur.

Nina descend de là immédiatement sinon tes coupure vont s'infecter !

Mon œil !

Le loup repris la conversation.

Maintenant que tu as ta réponse. Tu pourrais revenir demain ?

- Bon, à demain alors !le hérisson repartit à 300 km/h.

En chemin, il repensa à une phrase du docteur.

- Cette hybride pleine de puissance. Pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Il sortit de la forêt, et continua son chemin vers la maison de Tails. Le paysage était flou, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le hérisson vu son habitude de courir à cette vitesse.

Chez Tails, Amy, Cream et Cheese était déjà arrivé, le seul qui manquait à la partie : Sonic.

- Comment le plus rapide au monde peut être en retard !

- Je ne sais pas Amy. Répondit Tails.

- Peut-être que monsieur Sonic à vue quelque chose. Dit Cream.

Les trois hybrides entendirent cogner à la porte. Tails se précipita vers celle-ci, puis, l'ouvrit.

- Suis-je en retard. Dit Sonic

- Seulement de vingt minutes. Fit le jeune renardeau. Bref, venez dans mon labo j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Tous entrèrent dans le labo, le toit étais ouvert, on y respirait de l'air pur. Néanmoins, plein d'outils traînait par-ci et par-là, comment Tails faisait pour se retrouver dans ce chaos total.

Le renard appuya sur un bouton, le plancher se retira et un drôle de canon sortis du trou.

Ils s'approchèrent puis le créateur commença à leur expliquer sa nouvelle machine.

- Voici le canon à éléments. Leur expliqua-t-il. Il marche selon l'élément de puissance

Disposée à l'intérieur.

- Peut-on essayé demanda la hérissonne.

- Non, désoler j'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la source de puissance approprié.

- Même une émeraude du chaos. Fit Sonic.

- Ah ! Oui ! J'avais oublié, ce matin en survolant la prairie, j'en ai trouvé une. Dit t'ils en montrent l'émeraude du chaos pourpres. J'ai essayé avec celle-ci mais même avec, je n'y arrive pas.

Cream remarqua que Sonic avais la tête ailleurs. Elle lui demanda se qui se passait. Surpris, il lui dit qu'il n'avait rien, mais tout le monde sentais que Sonic n'allait pas du tout. Donc il leur expliqua se qui c'était passé ce matin. Ils comprirent le retard du hérisson, là seul chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était le comportement de Robotnik. D'un coup, le renard avait peut-être compris se qui se passait. Il Prit la parole.

- Il y a une légende avec une source de puissance hybride.

- Eh bien, raconte-la-nous. Dit la lapine toute souriante d'impatience.

- Bon d'accord, je ne la connais pas en détail mais je peu vous la dire.

Un renard était surpuissant, il ne pouvait donc pas s'approcher des être qui vivaient normalement sur Mobius. Donc, il se cachait. Un jour il voulu découvrir le monde et ses

êtres mortels. Il sortit de sa cachette, puis, il vit un hybride. L'être renard pris son style d'apparence. Il partit ensuite a la découverte du monde. Mais un jour, il se déchaîna,

cela entraîna une guerre contre lui. Après avoir vaincus l'armée, l'immortel s'en voulut,

Il a ensuite répartis ses pouvoir en quarante morceaux et repartis dans le ciel. On l'a ensuite

jamais revu.

Un long silence se fit entendre avant quelqu'un ne reprenne la parole.

- Il ressemblait à quoi. Fit Amy pour rompre se lourd silence.

- On dit qu'il ressemblait, sous sa forme d'origine, à un renard de trois mètre de haut avec

neuf queues.

- Ses très drôle, car moi-même je ne connaissais pas cette légende. Dit soudainement Sonic.

- C'est normal, elle est transmit de renard en renard.

- Demain, je dois aller voir ceux que j'ai rencontrés, vous venez ?

Tails, Amy et Cream accepta avec plaisir. Ils étaient donc décider à y aller. Le lendemain, les quatre amis se sont décidés à partir dès le matin. On sonna à la porte de la maison de la lapine.

Vanilla partis ouvrir celle-ci, elle revenu ensuite dans le salon où était les amis prêt a partir

Avec Rouge.

- Désoler de devoir reporter votre activité a cet après-midi, mais Knuckles à besoin de vous.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, à cet après-midi alors. Dit Amy.

Ils partirent chez Tails et s'envolèrent avec le tornado, rendu sur l'île flottante, ils rejoignirent Knuckles qui observait l'émeraude. Celle-ci brillait de mille feux.

- Que se passe-t-il se passe Knuckles. Dit Sonic en arrivant.

- C'est l'émeraude mère, elle brille comme jamais depuis auparavant et j'en sais même pas la cause.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour cela Tails ?

- Une chance que j'ai apporté mon détecteur d'é le renard.

Il prit le détecteur, et scanna la pierre précieuse, en voyants le résulta, tous le monde devenu surpris.

- L'émeraude est devenue magnétique ! Fit l'échidné.

- Plus précisément, l'émeraude repousse en se moment une chose inconnue.

- Tu ne pourrais pas détecter d'où vient cette énergie.

- Le détecteur n'est pas conçu pour cela, mais je vais essayer.

Le renard n'eut même pas le temps de commencer qu'on entendit quelque chose bouger dans les buissons. Les hybrides ont eu à peine le temps de regarder que la créature était déjà partie. Tails commença a vérifier le buisson ,a l'intérieur de celui-ci ,il aperçut une émeraude du chaos et une drôle de pierre ressemblant un peu a deux pyramide coller l'une a l'autre. Ils les sortirent le sourire aux lèvres.

- Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Une émeraude du chaos et hheeeuuuu ?tu ne sais pas ce que sais Tails ? Fit la hérissonne rose avec un air interrogateur.

- J'n'en sais rien.

Le renard marcha vers ses amis. Mais on aurait dit que le vent l'en empêchait .Il s'arrêta et reculas, le vent stoppa. Tous intrigué, ils se rapprochèrent vers Tails pour l'observer. Le renard s'exclama.

- Sa y est. J'ai compris !

- Alors qu'es-que c'est Tails. Dit le hérisson intrigué comme les autres.

- Vous savez la légende d'on je vous est raconter, en fait ses l'une des cinq pierres de l'élément air.

- Vous devriers y aller, je crois que ses cela qui fait agir l'émeraude mère. Dit Knuckles.

- Tu as raison, allons y.

Seul Knuckles ne monta pas a bord de l'avion qui décolla dans le ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : L'histoire de la légende.

C'était déjà l'après-midi lorsque le tornado arriva chez Tails. Ils descendirent de l'avion pour prendre leur chose et commencèrent à suivre le hérisson. Rendu dans la forêt, les quatre hybrides ont du faire attention car la forêt était devenue très sombre et étroite. Après un bon moment de marche, ils atterrit sur une petite prairie dont le soleil l'éclairait de toute sa puissance. Sonic commença à avancer vers la porte suivie de ses y cogna et se fit ouvrir par un drôle de personnage, il se présenta a ses inviter.

«Salut ! Moi, ses Caon !»

Il avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, portant une paire de soulier vert et bleu. Le lycaon avait l'air heureux comparé au loup que le hérisson bleu avait vu la veille. Les invités entrèrent dans la maison un par un. La maison était chaleureuse avec des couleurs chaudes. Celle-ci était très grande et ouverte. En entrant juste à la droite, il y avait un sofa, une télé et une cheminée. De l'autre coté un peu plus loin, il y avait une table et quatre chaises qui l'entouraient. Le loup était assis sur l'une de celle-ci, mais il s'enleva pour aller voir ses invités. Il s'excusa auprès du hérisson de ne pas s'être présenter hier et fit se qu'il aurait du faire la veille. Son nom était Black. Même s'il avait toujours le même regard, c'est-à-dire, sérieux et bête, il leur demanda leur nom. Tails commença à tous les nommer jusqu'au tour de Sonic. Tout le monde entendit le Caon cracher son verre d'eau dans le fond de la cuisine. Il s'exclama les yeux tout rond.

-Attend, attend, attend ! Le hérisson dont tout le monde parle a la télé ?

-Mais oui, gros bêta ! Fit le loup tout en le frappant sur la tête.

Pendant que tout le monde discutait entre eux, Amy remarqua une jeune renarde assis de dos à elle sur une plate-forme d'environs quatre mètre de haut. Se qui la surprenait, c'était ses neuf queues qui se balançait de gauche à droite, mais le reste du corps était caché par le poteau où elle était accoté. La hérissonne rose la salua, puis, la jeune hybride se tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder avec des yeux noir. Elle voulut répliquer, mais se fit arrêter par Black qui commença à lui expliquer que d'habitude, elle ne faisait cela seulement quand il y a des inviter, mais depuis ce matin, elle regarde tous le monde ainsi. Cream lui posa donc une question.

-Sait-tu d'où vient le problème.

-Elle nous a seulement dit qu'elle avait perdue quelque chose d'important à ses yeux et ses touts. Et puis, les seuls objets important à ses yeux, ses une drôle de plante, son synthétiseur et un drôle de cailloux qui ne quitte jamais la maison.

On aurait dit qu'une ampoule s'était allumée au-dessus des visiteurs. Le hérisson bleu sortis de son dos la pierre blanche qu'ils avaient trouvé sur l'île précédemment. Il la lança sur la plate-forme qui fit réagir la renarde. Elle les regarda d'un air un peu plus doux qu'avant et les remercias. La renarde retourna son regard vers une fenêtre comme tout a l'heure. Le renardeau demanda à leurs nouveaux amis s'ils connaissaient le pouvoir de cette pierre. Caon se tordit de rire suite à cette question. Black le frappa une fois de plus pour le calmer et répondit que seul Nina la réponse, puis, continuas sa phrase.

-Et devenir ami avec elle, pfft, vous ne réussirez jamais.

-Haha ! Sa, ses trop drôle ! Tu as dit devenir amis et elle dans la même phrase. Dit le lycaon les larmes aux yeux.

-A tu terminer avec tes idiotie !

Comme a l'habitude, le canidé manga un coup de karaté par le loup écœurer de l'entendre. Caon se calma et essaya d'agir moins comme un idiot. Il leur expliqua quelle ne fais confiance qu'a ceux quelle connaît bien et que tous ceux qui sont inconnus les prend pour des ennemis. Sonic lui posa la question courte, le pourquoi. Donc, les deux canidés lui expliquèrent donc leur version des faits. Le loup commença.

-On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ont l'a trouvé une journée d'hiver très froide. Moi, Caon et Max l'avons découvert sur le sol pendant une promenade dans les environs.

-Donc, ont l'a ramené dans notre appartement qui étais en ville.

-Lors qu'elle sait réveiller, elle était effrayer a cause de nous et elle sait mit dans le coin du salon. Elle n'a même pas bougé de là pendant trois jours. Le quatrième jour, elle sait mit à manger dans le même coin, sans bouger entre ses repas.

-On n'a tout essayé pour la rassurer mais rien n'a faire !

-Nous l'avons donc ignoré. Nous somme tous sortis pour aller faire quelque course et quand nous sommes revenue, elle n'était plus dans son coin mais bel et bien dans ma chambre en train de jouer du synthétiseur quelle avait trouvé dans notre rangement.

-On a prit nos instruments a la même place et ont ses joins a elle.

-Depuis ce jour, nous étions maintenant ses amis, sauf qu'elle refusait de sortir dehors.

-Alors on a construis se chalet loin de la ville.

-Pour en savoir plus, essayer de devenir amis avec elle, sauf que cela me surprendrai. Bon, et si on laissait faire un peu ça pour le moment, aller donc visiter la place, on s'en reparlera.

-OK ! Fit les quatre hybrides.

Ils partirent donc explorer la maison en se séparent. Tails arriva dans un couloir, il y avait quelque porte et des escaliers un peu plus loin de ceux-ci. Le renardeau entendit quelque chose en direction des marches. Se demandant se qui se passait, il les descendit avec curiosité. Arriver en bas, il y avait une salle de musique avec une scène. Sur celle-ci, un berger allemand qui avait à peu près l'âge de Sonic, en train de s'agiter la main gauche. Tails lui demanda ce qui se passait et se fit répondre par le chien qu'il était en train de réparer quelque chose. Il avait une paire de soulier brune, une veste en cuir noir, sans manche et des yeux jaune d'un pur inestimable. L'hybride se présenta et demanda le nom du renard. Tails se nomma. Le nom du chien était Maxime, mais demandait a ce qu'ont l'appelle seulement Max. Le jeune renardeau le questionna sur ce qu'il était en train de réparer. Avant que Max réponde, il aperçu un synthétiseur dégageant une légère fumée noir et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Pendant qu'il essayait de dégager la fumée de l'instrument pour le voir plus clairement, il demanda a l'autre canidé se qui c'était passée avec celui-ci. Max lui expliqua que Nina l'avaient surchargée ce matin en s'amusent avec.

-Parfois, elle aurait besoin d'environs deux autres rangée de touche tellement qu'elle joue vite. Se découragea le berger allemand.

-Ah bon? Fit simplement le renard occupée à vérifier la machine.

-D'après ce que je vois, tu en connais beaucoup sur l'électronique. D'habitude, ses Caon qui fait cela.

-Alors, pourquoi ses toi qui le fait ?

-Il ne voulait pas le faire et on a tirée à pile ou face.

-Et c'est toi qui à perdue.

-Exactement ! La chance et moi, sa fait deux.

Les deux amis rirent et se mirent au travail.

Amy monta les escaliers près de la table et arriva dans une petite allée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Elle entra dans celle-ci. C'était une salle de bain très grande. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu gris. Au fond de la salle, il y avait un bain énorme sur pied. Quelque tablette qui ornait le mur gauche était remplie de savon et de serviette. Sur le comptoir en entrant, il y avait un lavabo en argent. Dans un coin un peu a part, une porte y était installer, sûrement que les toilette était dedans. Se dit la hérissonne rose. Curieuse, elle décida d'y entrer, avec évidence, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Amy referma la porte en pensant qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir construis ses lieux eux-mêmes. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, descendis l'escalier et demanda à Black et Caon qui était installer a la table si elle pouvait utiliser leur salle de bain. Ils regardèrent tout les deux Nina pour voir si elle réagirait à cette question. Celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir ignoré tout simplement cette demande et continuais à regarder par la fenêtre. Les deux prétendus «amis» acceptèrent ensuite avec plaisir. Elle refit le trajet et rentra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La hérissonne se fit couler un bain et pris l'un des savons qui traînait sur la tablette du haut.

Quand a Cream, elle avait contourné la table pour arriver dans leur cuisine. Presque tout les murs était rempli d'armoire, un réfrigérateur était entre quelque comptoir en bois naturel. Tout était bien éclairer par les plusieurs fenêtre, elle donnait à l'endroit un air chaleureuse. La lapine commença à explorer, la tête allant de gauche a droite. Après quelque pas, elle trouva une porte et se décida à l'ouvrir. Assis à leur table, Black et Caon se demandaient si la lapine finirait par trouver leur bordel dans la garde-robe et finirent par entendre un bruit provenant de la cuisine. «Ça y est, elle l'a trouvé.», s'exclamèrent les deux en hybride même temps, puis, se précipitèrent vers la lapine qui criait au secours sous leur matériels de sport. Ils déblayèrent tous ce qui bloqua Cream et le loup la souleva pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Pendant que Black demandait au jeune hybride si elle allait bien, le lycaon essayait de ranger les choses derrière la porte même si c'était serrer.

Le hérisson bleu avait choisi de monter au grenier, mais il était vide. Il descendit et alla dans le couloir où Tails avait passée, sauf qu'au lieu d'aller à la cave, il entra plutôt dans la première des quatre portes à sa droite. C'était une chambre, de couleur beige, l'un des murs avait un cadre avec une photo à l'intérieur. Sur celle-ci, il y avait le loup, le lycaon, un berger allemand qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et Nina. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux ensemble, même la jeune renarde qui boudait dans son coin, avait un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres. La chambre avait une taille assez petite. Sur un bureau, il y avait une chaine stéréo et une pile de disque sur celle-ci. Le lit était dans le coin le plus reculer de la chambre. Une table de chevet, au côté du lit, avait une ceinture noire que l'on utilisait lors d'un cours de karaté. Sonic décida de partir de cette pièce, sorti et referma la porte. Puis, il passa à la porte juste a gauche. Il mit la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Maintenant, l'épineux se retrouva dans une autre chambre, mais cette pièce avait une autre ambiance comparé a l'autre due au désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Des chaussettes sales trainaient un peu partout avec des objets divers incluant des farces et attrape avec une étiquette marquée dessus : pour Black, de Caon. Comme si se serais des cadeaux de noël. La même photo était affichée sur le mur en entrant. Il se dit que cette chambre appartenait surement au lycaon qui habitait ici. Rapidement, le hérisson ouvrit la porte, et changea de destination pour entrer dans la pièce suivante. Dans la chambre suivante, des partitions étaient empilé sur le lit qui était près de la porte. Une guitare était accrochée au mur bleu du fond en même temps qu'une photo. La même photo était dans toutes les chambres que Sonic avaient visité. «Ils sont très attaché entre eux, comme pour moi et Tails.» pensa le hérisson bleu. Intriguer, il sortit de la pièce et entra dans la dernière pièce en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur la renarde a neuf queues. Le hérisson aperçu la photo accrocher comme dans touts les autres chambres. Sur une commode, il y avait une petite statuette et un livre sans titre sur le dessus. La statuette représentait un renard, assis, la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Il avait aussi neuf queues, comme Nina. Elle avait l'air très ancienne. En pensant, Sonic ouvrit le livre et commença à le lire. Sur la première page, il était marqué : l'histoire de la légende. Il tourna la page en devenant plus attentif et lu la suite.

-Ils y a de cela huit-cent ans. Un énorme renard se cachait de la civilisation. Il s'appelait El Nino. Ses pouvoirs étaient grandioses, il dirigeait plusieurs puissances. Comme puissance positif, il dirigeait le feu, l'eau et la terre. Comme puissance négatif, il dirigeait le poison, la méchanceté et l'ombre. La seule puissance neutre qu'il dirigeait était l'air. Tout son pouvoir était dispersé dans neuf énormes queues. Un jour, il voulut aller visiter la population civile. Mais se n'était pas un hybride. Il alla donc voir les dieux et leur demanda s'il pouvait le transformer en hybride. Les dieux acceptèrent, mais il y avait deux conditions. La première était de ne jamais dévoiler qui il était vraiment et la deuxième était de ne pas attaquer les mortels. El Nino accepta sans réfléchir et les dieux le transformèrent en un hybride tout à fait normal la seule chose qui restait de lui, s'était ses neuf queues. Sous sa nouvelle apparence, il se rendit dans un petit village. En observant les personnes, il s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie. Quelque mois plus tard, il rencontra une renarde. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre dès leur première rencontre. La jeune femme s'appelait Shinya. Puis un jour, ils se marièrent et eurent un enfant, ils se décidaient de l'appeler Nio. Nio signifie neuf en suédois. Tout comme son père, il avait neuf queues. Un jour, Shinya fut assassiné par un hybride. Plein de colère et de rage, El Nino se déchaîna sur le village. Il déclencha une guerre contre lui seul. L'armée était grande, mais ne fit pas tomber le renard déchaîné. Après avoir vaincu l'immense troupe, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir respecté les promesses qu'il avait fait aux dieux. Triste, il répandit ses pouvoirs en quarante pièces pour ne plus jamais les utiliser. Il dit a son fils se qu'il était vraiment et lui fit promettre de seulement le dévoiler a ses enfant qui auront le même nombre de queue que lui. Le renard reprit sa forme initiale avant de s'envoler dans le ciel. Les survivant de la guerre avait tous oublier ce qui c'était passé, mais pas Nio. Depuis se jour, les descendant de cette légende sont vénérer par la haine de la société, seul les canidés les considèrent comme des cadeaux venue des cieux. Ont dit que si leur parents ne les appelle pas soit par ressemblance au nom de El Nino, soit leur nom doivent ressembler au chiffre neuf peu importe la langue utiliser, sinon, le renard légendaire reviendra. Dès que la lignée de la légende sera rompue, les pierres élémentaires qu'El Nino a laissées en créeront une nouvelle. Certains disent qu'en attendant ses descendant, il serait dans un temple qui flotte dans les airs dont seul ceux qui descendent de celui-ci peuvent le voir.

Le hérisson n'avait lu que quelque page, mais ferma quand même le livre pour explorer la chambre de la renarde plus en profondeur. Il déposa le livre et regarda autour de lui. Les murs était tous blanc, le lit avait deux étage, mais ont aurais dit que le plateau du bas avait été arraché. Un synthétiseur était dans l'un des coins, suivi d'un tapis roulant. Il retourna vers l'entrée et s'assit sur l'une des chaises. Pendant qu'il n'y avait personne autours de celle-ci. L'épineux réfléchissait maintenant a ce que Eggman aurais pu faire avec Nina. Avant qu'il naît trouver la réponse, il vit le berger allemand qu'il y avait sur les photos sortir du couloir et monter l'escalier en courant sans même le remarquer. Sonic aperçue ensuite Cream sortir de la cuisine avec une tarte à la framboise dans ses mains suivi de Black et Caon.

-Regarder monsieur Sonic, je l'ai fais toute seul.

-Savez-vous ce qui est encore meilleur avec ça ? Demanda le lycaon au groupe.

-Qu'est que c'est ? Fit la lapine.

-Je vais te montrer !

Il prit la pâtisserie des mains de Cream et la jeta tout simplement dans la figure du loup. En cherchant à frapper celui qui lui avait lancé la tarte, il criait des bêtises a tu tête. Caon courait dans tout les sens, riant aux larmes, jusqu'à ce que la renarde se mette sur son chemin. Elle avait la tête vers le bas, les yeux fermés et les bras distancés de son corps. Les deux canidés stoppèrent net devant celle-ci. «Shut up !»(«Tait-toi !»). Ses deux mots calmèrent le loup et le lycaon. Nina retourna d'où elle avait sauté il y a cinq seconde. Dès qu'ils eu fini leur excuse, un cri assez aigu retentit dans tout la maison. Le chien, qui avait monté à l'étage, descendit à la vitesse qu'il avait montée, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Les gars, rappelé moi de ne plus jamais entrer lorsque la porte de la salle de bain est fermée. Dit le hérisson, tu ne connaîtrais pas la boule rose qui est dans notre bain.

-Oui. Fit le hérisson en se demandant pourquoi.

-Est-ce qu'elle rage facilement ?

-Eh bien, oui.

-Alors là ! Je suis le problème dans jusqu'aux genoux. S'affola-t-il, puis, il reprit son calme. Au juste, mon nom est Maxime mais appelle moi Max. Le canidé reparti en courant vers le couloir, en redevenant affolé.

Tout ceux qui venait de le voir avait un énorme point d'interrogation collé à leurs fronts, sauf Nina qui ignorait tout. Amy arriva, son marteau sorti, enrager. Elle était nu pied et ses épines dégouttaient sur le sol en bois. Elle demanda à tout le monde ou était le «cabot» avant qu'elle ne frappe l'un de ceux-ci. Les garçons pointèrent la porte du couloir où le chien était partie. La hérissonne se précipita vers celle-ci en courant et en grinçant des dents. Après que la boule rose soit partie, Caon se mit à rire en se roulant par terre, les larmes aux yeux, tout en criant que son amie allait se faire écrabouillé par une fille. Désespérer, le loup le frappa de nouveaux pour le calmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : fuite ou ruse de renard

(Dans la peau de Nina)

Mais quand ce charabia va s'arrêter ! Depuis qu'ils sont ici, ses prétendus «héros» ne m'inspirent pas du tout confiance, surtout cette folle qui cogne n'importe qui avec un marteau géant pour rien. Il est vrai que le hérisson en bleu est toujours a la télé, mais seulement pour ça vitesse et ses actes. Qui ne me dit pas qu'il a une deuxième facette ? Qu'il là cache du public et qu'il agit en cachette. Il ma sauvée hier, mais ce n'ai pas cela qui va me faire changer d'avis.

Cela faisait cinq minute que l'épineux et la lapine était parti lorsque j'entendis le son de la musique entrer dans mes tympans. Cette fois-ci était de trop. Sans faire de bruit, je descendis de mon perchoir pour me faufiler à la cave. Rendu près de la porte, je me suis fait le plus silencieux possible pour entrer et sauter sur les potos du plafond. Personne n'avait remarqué ma présence excepté mes amis qui gardèrent le silence. Tant mieux. Je m'assis de dos de tout le monde, les jambes croiser. J'écoutais mes frères jouer de notre thème préférer exprès pour nos inviter. Mes queues se balançaient d'un coté à l'autre au rythme de la batterie. Black tapais dessus les yeux fermer. Caon s'amusait à mixer les voix, les sons et avait mit mon enregistrement puisque je n'étais pas sur la scène. D'habitude, je jouais du synthétiseur, mais au lieu, Max y était à ma place. Tous avait un microphone et chantais presque tous d'un ton bizarre du au dj qui avais du plaisir à mélanger leur voix. J'aurais aimé descendre et les rejoindre, mais je n'avais envie de me présenter devant tout le monde. Moi, je ne serai jamais capable d'être sur une scène avec un public. J'aime mieux rester derrière celle-ci et passer inaperçue.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé, les quatre hybrides applaudissaient mes amis. Maintenant qu'ils parlaient tous ensemble, je tendis l'oreille pour mieux les entendres.

- Savez-vous chanter ? Demanda Max en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce.

- Bien sur ! Fit le hérisson bleu.

Le chien rapporta une boite pleine de papier.

- Choisis-en une et la scène est a toi !

L'épineux fit ce qu'il dit. Il fouilla dans la boite et se choisi l'une des partitions qui trainait dans le fond du carton. Il la donna ensuite a Max qui cria au lycaon la numéro dix-sept. J'ai senti que ça deviendrai intéressant. Caon se précipita sur son plateau, Black s'installa sur sa batterie, Max sortie sa guitare d'ont ne sait où et l'épineux monta sur la scène. Une plaque du plancher s'ouvrit et une télé assez petite en sortie. Le loup lui expliqua vite fait que se qu'il devait chanter était indiquer là. L'épineux prit le micro et Caon donna le signal. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Chaque fois que j'entends cette chanson, elle me fait penser à quelque chose qui me manque. Sauf que se n'ai pas le temps d'y penser.

Le soir venu.

Une fois qu'ils étaient tous partie, je me posai beaucoup de question. J'étais maintenant indécis. Lorsqu'il avait suivit les paroles, l'épineux avait l'air les dire avec son cœur et son âme. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les réponses à mes questions. Pour les trouver, mon cœur me disait de partir le plus loin possible, sans avertir personne. J'en ai donc pas parler a mes frères et j'ai fait du mieux possible pour paraître normale. Le reste de la soirée fut un peu mouvementé par Caon qui blaguait contre Black qui lui, le frappait sans cesse.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous endormie, je me suis dis «où-vais-je fuir?». Le seul endroit qui m'était familier, était là où mon passé régnait. Ce serait mieux que rien. A l'endroit où j'irais, ils me trouveront facilement. Je me suis diriger dans la cuisine et j'ai ouvert la porte de la penderie. Tous ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur me tomba dessus, par reflexe, je fis un grand bon vers l'arrière pour éviter tous le matériel.

Une chance que mes ceux qui dorme en ce moment le font comme des bûches. J'ai pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et je sorti par la fenêtre de la pièce. Tous les objets étaient dans un petit sac bleu marin accroché à mon dos. Je marchais, en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, sans me soucier du noir. Même que j'étais plus à l'aise qu'avant. Trente minutes s'écoulèrent avant d'arriver au bord d'une petite plage. La lune reflétait sur la mer de son plein gré.

Je me suis mit a genoux pour déposer le sac au sol et j'ai fouillé a l'intérieur. Des lunettes de plongé était maintenant entre mes mains. Je mis ces verres derrière ma tête, mes yeux était fermé et les lunettes, devant ma figure. Lâchant prise, ceux-ci me pincèrent la nuque. Me dirigeant maintenant vers l'eau, j'ai remarqué quelle était assez froide, tans pis, je mi lance quand même. Mes pieds me propulsèrent vers l'étendu bleu. Un grand «splash» se fit entendre entre mes oreilles. L'eau était claire et vivifiante. Je me suis mit à nager comme le plus gracieux des dauphins. En ondulent ainsi à la surface, j'atteindrai surement ma destination en moins de deux.

Le temps passait. Lorsque la brume se mit à apparaître, le moment de plonger était venue. J'enfoui ma tête sous l'eau, suivi du reste de mon corps, m'en allant de plus en plus profondément vers le fond. Je nageais toujours vers le fond jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une grotte. Je mis suis faufiler a l'intérieur et je remontais a la surface de celle-ci. Ma tête sortie, mon souffle se remit en marche, et je me dirigeai hors de l'eau.

J'ai retiré mon sac de mes épaules, ensuite je l'ai déposé sur le sol rocailleux de la grotte, et je m'assis lourdement juste à coté. Je retirai mes lunettes et je l'ai rangèrent dans mon sac. J'entendis quelque minute pour me reposer de ma longue balade sous l'océan. Je me levai ensuite pour m'extirper de se trou. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. La clairière ou je me situais était immense. Au milieu de celle-ci, un rocher faisant plus de deux fois ma taille, si situait. Je me dirigeai vers la pierre géante, qui était aussi grise et rugueuse que la peau d'un pachyderme. Rendu aux coté du rocher, je grimpai sur la roche.

Je levais maintenant la tête vers le ciel, observant la lune de sa splendeur, espérant qu'ils allaient entendre mon appelle. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air avant de hurler de toute mes forces. Comme je l'espérais, j'entendis un faible hurlement provenant de la forêt juste en face. Je descendis de mon rocher et je me suis mit à courir la ou la réponse venait. M'enfoncent ainsi dans la forêt et son noir linceul de la nuit.

A la base du docteur Eggman

Eggman :- S'est ça, continue comme cela petite peste et tu finiras sous mon contrôle.

Robot :- Devon nous attaquer docteur?

Eggman :- Pas encore, aller juste vous préparer et je donnerais le signal.

Robot :- Oui chef!

Eggman :- Tu peux sortir de l'ombre, nous sommes seul.

Inconnue :- je préfère ne pas te dévoiler qui je suis réellement et causer des ennuie à ton compte. Je travaille seulement pour toi car j'ai un compte à régler.

Eggman :- Bon, je comprends, mais maintenant va donc cacher les robots pour l'assaut.

Inconnus :- Entendue!

Ils sorti de la pièce noire. Seul quelque écran éclaira à peine la pièce, là ou était assis le docteur qui éclatait de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Cherche et part ailleurs

Le lendemain matin.

Black dormait encore dans son lit lorsqu'il reçu une poignée de farine en plein visage.

-Aller gros paresseux ses l'heure de se réveiller !

-AAAAH ! CAON ! Entend un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas finir écraser sur le plancher !

-Essaye dont ! Tu ne m'auras pas.

Encore, ces deux là se couraient après, comme à presque tous les matins. Black était recouvert d'une matière que le lycaon lui avait lancée soit directement, soit par voit aérienne. Parfois, la plus jeune se joignait à lui pour rigoler avec le farceur incontesté. Max lui, les regardait, sans en soucier la moindre seconde qu'ils allaient finir tous les deux par arrêter avec une simple phrase qu'il dirait. Aujourd'hui, s'était diffèrent. Le berger allemand s'inquiétait, mais pas pour cela. Il prit un air interrogateur et finit par demander au loup et au lycaon. «Vous n'auriez pas vue Nina ?». Les deux s'arrêtaient en plein milieux de leur bagarre, sur le sol de bois, et ils répondirent que non. Tous les trois se posèrent la même question et se dirigèrent vers la porte pour sortir. Les deux ennemis se bloquèrent dans le cadre de porte.

Tendis que Max soupirait à les voir comme cela. (Entrain de se crier des bêtises et essayer de hurler plus fortement que l'autre pour écraser l'autre voix). Le chien les poussa hors de la porte avec son pied gauche pour pouvoir passer. Dégager, ils se prenaient impérativement les épaules. L'un, plus jeune et idiot faisait des grimace, l'autre, le regardait droit dans les yeux, les dents serrés, grognant après celui-ci. C'est alors que le spectateur eu une idée. Celui-ci tourna le dos aux enragés et leur dit que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, ils ne trouveraient jamais Nina. Les deux amis se lâchèrent et se serrèrent la main, tournant la tête pour ne pas se voir. Enfin, Max pouvait soupirer de soulagement, mais ne le fit pas. Au lieu, il dit :

Maintenant que vous êtes calme on va pouvoir commencer les recherches. Premièrement, Caon, lâche Black pour un moment et toi Black, ignore le.

Deuxièmement, où trouver Nina ?

Elle est peut-être partie plus longtemps pour se promener. Suggéra Caon.

Hé ho le jeune ! Elle sort la nuit et revient avant le lever du soleil. Et quand elle sort le jour, celle-ci revient toujours avant le coucher du soleil.

Bon d'accord. Je proposais seulement quelque chose pas la peine de me crier dessus.

Le loup n'a pas tords, donc on se met à fouiller au plus vite ! Ordonna le chien.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour trouver celle qui cherchait, vers la forêt dense. Il criait tous «Nina» à tue-tête, tout en se promenant, en attendant une réponse. Midi venu et les trois canidés n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils rentrèrent pour manger un peu et revérifier leur calcul.

Arriver devant le cadre de porte de leur habitation en bois, Black et Caon stoppèrent net devant celle-ci et se regardèrent de travers avant de tourner la tête vers le chien qui était derrière eux. Max dit tout simplement «Aller y un par un, ça va mieux rentrer.». Le plus âgé laissa entrer le plus jeune et rentra avec, suivie du chien laisser derrière. Arriver chez eux, ils se préparèrent pour un repas simple, des sandwichs. Assis à leur table, laissant qu'une seul chaise vide, ils mangèrent en silence. Ils réfléchissaient à ce que les trois amis devaient faire. Black avait les yeux fermé et tapait son pied droit sur le sol, Caon regardait son repas, d'un regard pensif et Max avait la bougeotte et se levait pour faire le tour de la table avant de se rassir avec un grand soupir.

Finalement, ils terminaient leur repas et se levaient tous en même temps et dirent que ceux-ci avait fait une erreur : ils n'avaient pas fait l'inventaire de la penderie, de la chambre de Nina et de la canidés se mirent au travail. Pensant qu'ils devraient commencer par les plus grosses tâche, ils se dirigèrent vers la penderie de la cuisine. Croyant que ceux-ci allait se faire bombarder d'équipement de sport, le loup baissa la tête et ferma les yeux tout en ouvrant la porte. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, rien ne se produit et celle-ci était bien rangé.

Pour compléter le tout, ils manquaient un objet de chaque catégorie. Planche a neige, masque de plongé et d'autre type d'équipement pratiquement incalculable. Affolé par cette surprise, ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre de la jeune hybride. Tout avait l'air normal sauf que quelque chose ici ne tournait pas rond. En fouinant la chambre, le chien, le loup et le lycaon aperçurent l'arbre qui devait se situé en plein milieux de la pièce était dans un coin. En plus, celui-ci devait être pleine de fruit d'environ la grosseur d'une pomme, entièrement vidé de ceux-ci.

Tout les trois allaient maintenant vers la cave. Courant dans l'escalier, ils déboulèrent les marches. Dès que les trois canidés tombèrent au sol, ceux-ci se relevèrent sans même chialer aussi rapidement qu'il était étaient tombée. Un moteur à bateaux était fumant devant leur figure. Caon commença à paniquer.

Pas le moteur du bateau ! Elle a un vrai don pour casser n'importe quoi !

Nina veut sûrement nous démontrer qu'elle ne veut pas que nous venions. Fit black pendant qu'il observait son ami entrain de paniquer.

Oui, mais c'est la catastrophe !

Écoute Caon. Calme toi et dis nous combien de temps ça te prendras pour réparer cela. Repris le loup.

Attend, elle a brisé l'hélice, le moteur, le boîtier et le contenant et le carburant, irréparable a mes yeux.

Les trois canidés se mirent à réfléchir aussi fortement qu'ils le pouvaient, mais rien ne leur vinrent a l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que le lycaon prit le téléphone tout poussiéreux dans le coin de la pièce. Celui-ci souffla sur l'engin pour pouvoir revoir sa couleur initial : un vert kaki. Il sortit un petit bout papier de ses chaussures et composa le numéro inscrit dessus et ce colla le téléphone sur l'oreille. Max s'approcha doucement de Black pour lui demander « Tu sais se qu'il fait.». Le canidé noir tourna la tête et répondit «j'espère seulement qu'il n'appelle pas les services de recherche de la ville ou le livreur de pizza.».

Le concerné raccrocha l'appareil et se dirigea vers Max et Black pour leur dire qu'il avait trouvé la solution. «Comment ça ?» fit les deux canidés les bras croisé. Caon soupira et leva la tête pour prendre un moment de silence avant de dire «Tails pourrait peut-être trouver la solution !». Le chien et le loup, maintenant, comprirent tout. Ils leur restaient justes à attendre que le jeune goupil vienne.

Ses ce que les trois compagnons firent pendant au moins une bonne quinzaine de minute. Tout ce temps là, Caon se plaignit de l'ennui, Max lui, lisait un livre de recette et Black s'était assis a la table, tout en fermant les yeux, tapent du pied encore. Lorsque le renardeau arriva, boite à outils en main, le berger se leva et alla vers la porte. Tout le monde salua Tails et le menèrent a la cave, là où se situait le problème.

Le lycaon descendit les marches de l'escalier plus rapidement que les autres pour arriver en bas et demander au renardeau s'il pouvait réparer le moteur à bateaux dont sont doigt pointait. Arriver a la cave comme les deux autres, il se dirigea vers l'objet brisé et se pencha pour le voir de plus près. Se demandant qui auraient pu tant abîmer leur moteur à bateaux. Max, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, lui répondit que ce devait sûrement être Nina puisqu'elle était partit et n'était pas revenue depuis ce matin.

Interloqué, Tails lui demanda pourquoi. Les trois jeunes hybrides lui expliquèrent que parfois elle partait pendent la nuit et nageait jusque sur une petite île. D'habitude, la renarde les laissait la rejoindre, mais cette fois, c'était diffèrent à son comportement. Caon désespéra et se laissa choir sur le sol de ciment froid. Celui-ci se releva aussitôt.

On pourrait y aller à la nage, comme elle. Proposa le lycaon.

Tu as oublié quelque chose gros bêta. Dit black.

Qu'est que c'est.

Tu ne sais même pas nager !

Alors on pourrait y aller à la rame.

Ne propose plus rien, d'accord ? Cela nous prendra beaucoup trop de temps.

Attendez ! j'ai mon idée, j'ai un avion, on pourrait monter et y aller. Suggéra Tails.

Au moins il y en a un qui sait comment faire. Bien je vais chercher se qu'ont a de besoin et ont part.

Le berger monta les escaliers et disparut. Désespéré, celui-ci redescendit les marches avec une lenteur d'escargot avant de dire que Nina avait aussi prit l'hologramme servant de carte de l'île. Ils ne connaissaient pas tous les endroits par cœur de cet îlot et se perdrait facilement. La seule carte qu'ils leur restaient était celle de l'ordinateur. Ne pouvant pas transférer le plan de l'île dans une autre machine, Max, black et Caon décidèrent de mener Tails par communication.

Le lycaon décida d'aller chercher deux petits appareils. Chacun comportait un écran et une série de bouton ayant tous une couleur différente. Il en donna une au renardeau et lui dit qu'il devrait ne pas partir seul. Celui-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Rendu près de la porte, Black lui donna une liste de tous les objets que la renarde avait prit avant de fuir et un petit émetteur pour retrouver sa trace dès qu'il l'aura mit sur celle-ci.

Rendue dans les bois, Tails observa la liste que lui avait donnée le loup avant qu'il parte. Celle-ci était longue. «Des lunettes de plongé, une planche tout terrain, des patins de lac, des grelots, tout la viande de leur frigo, une veste, un cristal, les fruits d'un arbre inconnus a leur yeux et une boule disco miniature. Au moins j'ai quelque piste.» Le renardeau continua sa route jusqu'aux bordures de la forêt. A peine sortit, il rencontra Sonic et lui indiqua ce que celui-ci s'était engager à faire. Sans en être étonné, le hérisson proposa de l'aider. Tails n'entendit pas de répondre et partit avec son ami.

Durant leurs chemins, ils virent Amy, Cream et Cheese discutée sous un arbre. La hérissonne et la lapine parlait entre elles quand à Cheese, celui-ci virevoltait autour des deux filles. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour leur expliquer se qui se passait et demandèrent de les accompagner.

Je suis partante mais je vais aller avertir ma maman. A tout a l'heure ! dit Cream partant avec Cheese.

Pourquoi devrait-on aller là chercher ? On ne là connaît même pas !

Calme-toi Amy. Max, Black et Caon s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Et depuis quelques jours ils se sentent observer. Riposta Tails.

Bon d'accord. Préparons-nous et partons alors.

D'un coup le berger sorti des buissons prêts de la forêt, éprouvant le besoin de reprendre son souffle, celui-ci s'arrêta devant le petit groupe et se mit à souffler avec un livre en main. Il donna le vieil écrit au hérisson et leur dit qu'il pourrait sûrement les aider. Max les salua et leur souhaita bonne chance avant de repartir. Dès que Sonic regarda le livre, il s'aperçut que c'était celui qu'il avait lu dans la chambre de la disparut. Se demandant qu'est qu'il y avait de si important a l'intérieur, il vérifia a la fin du livre pour voir s'il y avait un index. Le hérisson fut étonné de voir tout se que le livre contenait.

Cream arriva avec la permission pour venir de sa mère. Elle se demanda ce que tout les trois regardaient. La lapine s'approcha pour mieux voir. Ils regardaient un livre, où plutôt la fin de celui-ci, qui ressemblait à un index du contenu. Il était écrit :

p.1 : l'histoire

p.2-5 : caractéristiques générales

p.6-8 : caractéristiques propres au signe

p.9-29 : signe de puissance…

p.9-11 : d'air

p.12-14 :d'eau

p.15-17 : de feu

p.18-20 : de terre

p.21-23 : méchante

p.24-26 : poison

p.27-29 : fantôme

p.30-31 : combinaison des forces

p.32-33 : puissance positive

p.34-35 : puissance négative

p.36-42 : pierres d'éléments…

p.36 : air

p.37 : eau

p.38 : feu

p.39 : terre

p.40 : méchante

p.41 : poison

p.42 : fantôme

…

Avant que Cream finisse de lire, le hérisson ferma le bouquin et décida de se mettre en route. Rendu chez le jeune renard, le petit groupe monta dans l'avion et décolla dans le ciel.

Sonic étant sur le top de l'appareil, Amy avait prit le livre. Tails lui dit de commencer par la page numéro deux puisque que cette partie n'a pas encore été lue. Ceux-ci se servaient de l'ouvrage pour en savoir plus sur celle qu'ils devraient affronter. La hérissonne rose voulut commencer mais se fit interrompre par un appel venant de l'appareil que le lycaon avait donné plus tôt au goupil. L'image de Max et Caon apparut à l'écran. «Vous devez atterrir sur l'île du centre, il y auras assez d'espace pour ton avion. Je vous donnerais d'autre indication après. Et faite attention au brouillard qui entoure l'île.» dit le canidé au pelage bigarré avant que la transmission soit annulé.

Amy tourna quelque pages du livre avant de se reprendre et éclaircie sa voix. «Les goupils descendant de la légende auront tous neuf queues doté d'une grande puissance. Leurs yeux seront de deux couleurs, une vers l'extérieur et l'autre vers l'intérieur de la pupille. Celles-ci sont facile a distingué l'une de l'autre. Ils auront tous à leurs poignets deux annaux de leur élément. Ils ne pourront jamais les retirer. Lorsque ceux-ci seront dans leur élément respectif, leur puissance ne feront qu'augmenter et au contraire, celle-ci diminueras.» La jeune hérissonne ferma le livre et demanda aux gens de l'embarcation se que tout cela voulait dire.

Sonic, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début du voyage, se tourna la tête et les rassurèrent qu'ils auront du plaisir à la retrouver. Tout à coup, un épais brouillard se leva. Le groupe leva la tête pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose mais en vain. Après un certain temps, la brume se dissipa, laissant voir plusieurs îles de style diffèrent. Les îlots faisaient un cercle parfait et son centre avait une masse plus grande que les autres. Celle-ci était recouverte de forêts et de prairies.

Tails suivit les indications donné plus tôt et atterris sur l'herbe fraîche d'une prairie. Tout le monde descendit et observa les lieux. Des arbres entouraient les herbages à perte de vue, le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage….. et quelques ombres se dissimulaient entre les végétaux. Leurs silhouettes, petite et touffu, était partout. Dans les buissons, les feuillues et même les quelques rocher un peu par tout aux alentours.

C'est alors que l'appareil s'alluma, faisant oublier la beauté de la place à tout le monde et ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction, celle du petit outil. L'image de Max était là, mais pas celle de Caon. Le chien leur expliqua qu'ils avaient juste un petit problème. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir deux canidé se chamaillé, le loup et le lycaon. Celui qui était devant l'écran soupira avant de se retourner et dire au deux idiots en arrière de baisser le volume.

Tan pis. Tout le monde, vous m'écouter? Alors vous êtes sur les abords de l'archipel, diriger vous maintenant vers le sud-est pour aller vers une plage où le matériel pour aller chercher Nina si situe. Dit le berger.

D'accord mais pourquoi là-bas! Demanda le hérisson soudainement nerveux.

Parce qu'un dauphin ne peut pas aller sur terre et puis où veut-tu qu'il aille, dans le désert d'à coté! Cela nous prendrait trop de temps pour s'y rendre comparé à lui.

Ont s'y prends comment pour prendre les choses monsieur Max? posa la lapine.

Facile, il viendra vers vous, les matériaux eux sont dans les compartiments sur les côté de l'animal et maintenant il faut que je vous laisse. Salut!

L'écran devenu noire, mais, quelques traits verts apparurent par la suite, formant ainsi une carte identique au paysage lors de l'atterrissage. Une ligne rouge commença a se tracée de l'endroit où ils étaient, au sud de l'île du milieu, jusqu'à l'île voisine au sud-est. La carte indiquai aussi qu'une traversée leurs permettrait de s'y rendre sans problèmes.

S'était donc décidé, tout le monde se dirigea vers la direction voulu, qui adonna vers la forêt. Ont pouvait voir quelques éclaircies de soleil, le mouvement des feuilles dans les airs et les buissons qui jonchait au sol. Ce n'était pas le seul mouvement à voir, parfois, de petites ombres se déplaçaient de buisson en buisson, suivant les pas des hybrides. Silencieuse… trop silencieuse. Leur présence rendait le petit groupe nerveux jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles pète un plomb. Amy cria de se montrer ou elles les atomiseraient en moins de deux minutes. Surprenant le reste du groupe.

Toutes les petites touffes sombre disparurent, sauf une, celle-ci se rapprocha en gémissant faiblement. Restant caché dans son buisson, ils ne virent que du orange. La jeune lapine se rapprocha et lui dit gentiment que ceux-ci n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Réfléchissant pendant tout ce temps, Tails lui, demanda a la masse orange si il connaissait Nina. La queue de la petite créature se dressa. Une queue de renard. Il sortit sa tête et lança quelques gémissements ou couinements qui ressemblait a une langue : « I no amma!». Le petit renard sortit entièrement de sa cachette et s'assit. Ses deux yeux bleus observaient le groupe avec curiosité et en particularité le renardeau, ses oreilles a la pointe blanche écoutait tout les sons de la forêt et ses deux pattes avant, entièrement noire, restait planté comme des poteaux.

Sonic se rapprocha et questionna le renard en articulant bien ses mots.

Quel est ton nom et qui t'envoie?

La tête de la boule de poils orange fléchit vers la gauche et il répondit.

In en iz.

On dirait une langue dévié adapté à leur larynx, donc, si ont trouve la langue mère, nous pourront communiquer. Précisa Tails.

À tu une façon? Demanda la hérissonne.

Peut-être que si on essayait de décortiquer le premier mot des deux phrase qu'il a dit, je pourrais trouver les mots associer a la langue mère.

Alors essayons! Le premier mot qu'il a dit ressemblait à un i…

Comme en anglais! I pour je! S'exclama le hérisson bleu.

Et dans la deuxième phrase, ça ressemble a in, et si l'ont traduit le tout, ce mot est en faite «en» en français.

Je vais expérimenter. Dit Cream. Hi! How are you?

Maintenant, le petit canidé se tourna vers la petite lapine et lui répondit en battant de sa petite queue touffue et en jappant joyeusement. Toujours en anglais, elle lui demanda le chemin vers la plage. Boule orange se leva et regarda vers le sud-est et se mit en lentement en marche. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream et Cheese se mirent à le suivre. Durant la balade, le petit renard observa le Chao avec attention. Oubliant de regarder où il allait, il se cogna contre un arbre. L'odeur marin vint emplir les poumons de tous. Sentant la mer, boule orange accéléra le pas, au gré de tout le monde.

Maintenant au abord de l'île, le petit renard à quatre pattes s'assit à présent près d'un chemin de sable fin. Présentement, le soleil plombait dans chaque recoin et un léger vent vint frôler chaque créatures. Au loin, ont pouvait apercevoir une île de sable, au milieux de celle-ci, des palmiers se dressait devant leurs vue. Tous, excepté boule de poils, se mirent en chemin vers l'îlot des baignades. Quelques goélands volait tranquillement dans les airs, lâchant parfois un cri joyeux.

Pour rompre le silence, Cream prit la parole.

Vous croyez que l'on va retrouver quoi la-bas ?

Peut-être des gilets de sauvetage. Répondit Sonic.

Je ne croit pas. Dit Tails. Mais cela nous sera utile pour trouver Nina.

Enfin arrivé sur la plage, ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le paysage avant de commencer a chercher le dauphin attendue. Les yeux vers l'océan, personne ne virent l'animal recherché. Par contre, un bateaux apparut a l'horizon, contenant les trois frères de cœur. Tails reçut un appel de son radio donner une heure plus tôt et aperçut le lycaon souriant de toutes ses dents:« Rebonjour ! Alors ont a eu un petit problème à la maison et nous avons due partir pour vous donner un petit coup de main.». Le loup derrière Caon se mit à crier que s'était de sa faute s'il ont quitter la cabane et l'accusa d'avoir fait exprès d'avoir donner la corde qui retenait le bateaux au dauphin.

La radio devenue noire et Amy remarqua que l'ont pouvait facilement voir et entendre les trois canidés, mais, ils ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disait car ceux-ci criait tous en même temps. Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Black, Caon et Max était sur le sable, les deux combattants se sont calmé suite à une entente. Le mammifère marin laissa flotter la corde dans l'eau et s'en alla au loin. Tous le monde prirent ce qu'il y avait dans le bateaux et le déposa sur le sol sec et sablonneux. Max leur remit à chacun une petite plaque rectangulaire et il se mit à expliquer se qu'il se passait.

Donc, chaque fois qu'elle vient sur ces îles, elle part au nord et va sur la montagne pour faire une descente en planche magnétique. Elle doit peut-être vous attendre pour vous tester.

Pourquoi Nina fait tout cela ? Demanda Tails

Une fois elle nous a dit que c'était un rituel ou un truc dans ce genre. Interrompu le canidé noir. C'est arriver plusieurs fois dans sa vie de venir ici et de tester un hybride.

Et qu'est t'ils arriver a ces hybrides ? Questionna la lapine.

Ils se sont tous fait attaquer par les loups qui arpente un peu partout, car ils était seul et était faible.

Ensemble nous pourront nous défendre ! Fit Sonic.

-Une minute ! Pourquoi Nina n'est toujours pas morte, elle est seul non ?

Eh bien non Amy elle n'est du tout seul, en arrivant, avez-vous vu des ombres qui rodait toujours autour de vous ?

Bien sur j'ai même faillit écraser un petit renard qui parlait anglais.

Les trois frère de cœur était bouche bée suite à l'affirmation de la hérissonne rose. Ils oublièrent tout cela et retournèrent dans les bois en direction du nord. Quarante longues minutes de marche pour trouver une énorme montagne presque entièrement recouvert de neige. Seul un pont de pierre donnait accès au rocher d'une taille incomparable.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : De la neige jusqu'aux pieds

Ayant traversé le pont de pierre, les sept hybrides marchait sur une couche de neige qui leur arrivait a peine aux pieds. Le soleil brillait doucement de son éclat, le froid ne mordait pas et de légers vents levait les flocon les plus récent. Max, a l'avant de la file, il menait la marche pour se rendre au sommet. Les filles, eux, au centre grelottait comme des frissons venant de se baigné dans de l'eau glacée.

Black prit pitié pour les deux mademoiselle et prit place a l'avant pour changer de cap. Leur marche ce fit plus courte que prévue. Nos quartes héros se demandèrent pourquoi aller dans une grotte tandis qu'ils devait aller sur le dessus de la montagne. Cette grotte, chaude et humide, comportait plusieurs tunnels à emprunter. Le loup se dirigea vers l'un de ceux-ci, laissant le groupe près de l'entrée. Le goupil prit parole pour rompre le silence.

Que devra t-on faire rendu en haut?

On va faire une partie de snowboard contre l'équipe opposée.

Nina n'est pas seul? Questionna Amy qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début.

- Le fameux renard que tu voulais écraser avant que nous arrivons sur la plage est l'un de ses amis et pour répondre a ta prochaine question, elle fait partie d'une meute de renard.

Tout le monde excepté le berger allemand regarda le lycaon, surpris par la dernière réponse qu'il avait donner. Avant qu'ils ne repose une ou deux question, Black arriva avec deux manteaux de fourrure et les donna aux filles. Maintenant que tout le monde était prêt, ils sortirent de la grotte et les hybrides se dirigèrent tous vers le sommet du mont froid. Cela ne prit pas moins de dix mètre avant de voir une boule de poil blanche qui se dirigeait vers eux. « Un renard polaire! Je ne savait pas qu'il y en avait dans le coin!» s'écriât le lycaon. Le chien mit sa main sur sa figure et le loup lui, soupirât de désespoir avant de lui faire rappeler que ce n'était pas un renard polaire mais plutôt un renard albinos.

Le renard qui se dirigeait vers eux courait, mais calmement. Entièrement blanche de la tête aux pieds, il se morfondait dans la neige. Un collier gris ornait son cou et ses yeux, rouge comme le sang, lui donnait un petit air rude. Il ralentit sa course et freina juste devant le hérisson qui se fit arroser de flocon de neige. Quelques sons sortit de la bouche du petit canidé:«ome it y.». Ne comprenant pas un mot, il observèrent le petit renard blanc repartir sur le chemin qu'il avait fait en courant, mais, cette fois-ci il trotta.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, boule de poils blanche revint et redit au moins 5 fois les mêmes sons tout en sautant le plus haut possible dans les airs. Il avança un peu sur son chemin avant de tourner la tête et de s'arrêter.

Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suivent. Dit le hérisson qui avait une drôle d'expression au visage.

Ça ma l'air évident. Répondit le lycaon.

Alors pourquoi on le suit pas monsieur Caon?

Parce que... nous n'avons pas encore commencer a le suivre. Je propose de le suivre dès maintenant.

AIE! Cria le renardeau pour rien.

A moins que le petit goupil blanc tire sur l'une de ses queues tout en gémissant les mêmes sons que tout a l'heure. Il lâcha prise et partit vers sa route. Finalement, le groupe suivit la neige mouvante jusqu'au sommet. Les trois frères sortirent leurs plaque de métal et appuyèrent sur les boutons, les deux extrémités expulsèrent deux autres plaques plus large, plein de détails et les héros imitèrent les trois canidés.

En face d'eux, il y avait le goupil albinos et un autre petit renard orange. Celui-ci avait le ventre beige, une anneau a son oreille et un cercle jaune sur son front. Ces yeux, bleu comme la mer, les observait avec beaucoup d'attention. 9 queues se balançait de gauche a droite. Entre les deux petits renards, une jeune renarde d'un orange foncé qui se tenait debout. Malgré les lunettes de sport, on pouvait voir que son regard était froid, elle était vêtu d'un manteau de fourrure blanc qui n'avait pas de manche, de botte noir et sans parler de sa jupe en jeans bleu. Ces queues, entièrement orange, était presque aussi épaisse que celle de Tails. On pouvait a peine le voir, mais, deux anneaux translucide circulait autour de ses poignets. C'était Nina.

Ils passèrent un bon moment a se regarder, attendant que quelqu'un bouge, jusqu'à se que Nina et les deux goupil a quatre patte embarquèrent ensemble sur leur planche flottante. Personne ne resta planté là, au contraire, Sonic réagit le premier et s'élança sur la piste suivit du reste du groupe. Le loup, le chien et le lycaon expliquèrent aux héros se qu'ils devait faire durant cette partie de snowboard : coller l'émetteur sur Nina avant qu'elle arrive en bas.

Sur ce, Sonic et Tails accélèrent pour rejoindre leur but suivit de Amy, Cream et Chese. Le renard a au front jaune était assis a l'arrière. Le blanc, a l'avant et Nina restait debout au milieux. Tails s'approcha pour coller la petite chose de métal, mais, le goupil a l'arrière de la planche de Nina essaya de le mordre.

La goupille prit un petit passage entre les arbres et disparut. Les trois frère, eux, se couchèrent sur leur planche. Celle-ci perdirent leur flottaison pour pouvoir glisser sur la neige. Sur chaque planche, deux poignée se libérèrent des cotés, parfais pour guider les planches sur les pentes. D'un coup, Nina ré-apparue, elle aussi couché sur sa planche. Les deux goupils a quatre pattes eux était assis a l'arrière. Les héros, comparée aux canidé, était lent.« Couché-vous! Vous pourrez allez la rejoindre.». Cria Max.

Donc, tout le monde se coucha et pu rejoindre la renarde en fuite. Rendu près de celle-ci, les deux boule de poils se retournèrent et montèrent les dents. Tails s'approcha du hérisson.

Il va falloir trouver une stratégie avant d'agir.

Alors tu a quelque chose a proposer.

Il faudrait faire diversion.

Alors j'y vais en attendant que tu lui mets l'émetteur.

D'accord! Amy, Cream aller aider Sonic a distraire les renard! Cria le renardeaux au filles.

La neige était maintenant devenue de la glace translucide. Malgré la vitesse, tout le monde prit place pour son rôle. Taquinant les deux petit renards les hérissons et la lapine s'approchait en grimaçant, puis reculait juste avant de se faire mordre, tandis que le renardeaux se glissait en douce vers Nina. Il tandis la main contenant l'émetteur, se rapprocha un peu plus, mais la planche contenant les trois renards se dirigea vers la droite, causant un échec.

Tout devint sombre. Un tunnel de glace presque horizontale, la belle affaire pour Caon, debout sur sa planche criant de joie comme un fou. La vitesse se fit extrême empêchant toute tentative de réussir. Elle diminua, le tunnel prit fin et la neige revint. La fugueuse stoppa net et se leva de sa planche, regardant l'île du milieux. Ses oreilles frétillait comme celle de ses camarade qui faisait tout autant.

Tails freina a son tour et prit sa chance. Il lança l'émetteur qui atterrit dans son dos. Tout le monde arriva et regardèrent la petite renarde orange parler dans une langue étrange et partir vers l'île laissant les deux petite boules de poils seuls.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Ont n'est pas arrivé en bas, et en plus elle laisse ses amis ici! Demanda Max.

Je ne sait pas, mais je sait que j'ai finalement réussi a lui coller l'émetteur!

Bien joué Tails! Dit les gars, avez-vous une suggestion a ce qui c'est passé? Dit le hérisson bleu.

Mmmm... une attaque d'ours a son camp. Fit le loup

Peut-être une meute de loups qui est trop proche de sa meute. Proposa le chien.

Une attaque de robots géants! S'exclama le lycaon.

Black donna un coup au coude à Caon tout en disant que sa suggestion était débile et impossible. Les quatre autres eux trouvait cela parfaitement possible due a l'aventure au début de l'histoire. Pour le savoir, ils devait descendre et aller voir.

Rendu au pied de la montagne, les deux jeunes filles retirèrent leurs manteaux, black reprit les planche et leurs rendirent leur taille initiale. Aucun sons ne sortit de la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu' hurlement et grognement, grave et aigu se firent entendre. Figeant les activités des autres animaux. Les frères rassurèrent l'équipe : Nina et quinze renard face a quelques loups ne la tueras pas. Par contre, s'il le voulait, il pouvait aller voir comment elle se débrouille. Caon leur dit que si il y a des cœur sensible, il ne faudrait pas trop regarder. Ayant rien a faire, pourquoi pas. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, plus les hybrides marchait, plus les cris était fort. Au bout d'un moment, ils entrevirent une clairière, les frères se cachèrent derrière des buissons et les autres firent de même. Ce que Sonic, Amy, Tails et Cream virent les étonna.

Cinq loup se battait contre treize renards tous diffèrent les uns des autres. Au milieux de la bataille, la renarde se battais contre trois autres loup plus féroce les uns que les autres. Du sang sur le sol et les sur combattant jonchait un peu partout. Tous mordait et griffait comme des déchaîné, excepté Nina qui elle, donnait coups de queues et coups de poings sur les bêtes qui lui sautais dessus. Ses anneaux plus grande que la dernière fois, luisait légèrement. Elle se battais comme un guerrier, mais lorsqu'il eu une faille dans sa défense, l'un des loup en profita pour enfoncé ses crocs le plus profond possible dans l'une de ses neuf queues . Au lieu de crier de mal, la goupille se tourna sur elle même, se qui fit lâcher le loup. Elle sauta sur le loup qui l'avait attaquer et le prit par le cou avant de l'envoyer sur un arbre tout près des observateurs. Celui-ci resta au sol. Le plus gros de la meute ( Sûrement l'alpha ) se dirigea vers la renarde la gueule ouverte au maximum. Sans effort, elle l'esquiva et le plaqua au sol, le retenant par le cou. Il se débattit comme un enragé, grognant en prime et s'épuisa. Quelque couinement sortirent du canidé vaincus. Les dernier loups sur le champ de bataille s'enfuirent et Nina relâcha l'alpha pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa meute. Maintenant partit, elle se coucha sur le sol et souffla un peu pendant que la meute hurla.

Épaté, les quatre héros était bouche bée, la bouche ouverte. Le lycaon lui, avait le teint blanc et tremblait de tout ses membres. Quelques bruissement derrière eux éveilla leur attention. Le canidé blanc et le goupil a l' annaux sortirent des petits buissons et s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe. Black lança quelque mot Anglais : « Sorry we just came here to see how she's good.». En guise de réponse, les deux boules de poils prononcèrent quelques couinement avant d'aller vers la clairière.

Nous ferions mieux de partir avant de nous faire coincé. Prononça Max.

On ferais aussi mieux de partir avant que le fantôme a trois couleurs vomisse. Dit le loup noir en regardant le malade étendu par terre.

Pour une fois, le canidé ne se défendit même pas et se laissa prendre par son frère de cœur. La bande d'amis prirent un petit chemin ( Que l'on peut aussi appeler passage étroit entre les arbres.) et se rendirent a l'avion du renardeaux. Le soleil commençait a se coucher. Il était temps de se préparer pour la nuit. Max et le lycaon partirent pour aller chercher les matériaux manquant, le loup expliqua les règle de survie sur ses îles. Après cinq seconde de blabla, l'épineux partit courir un peu a 150km/h. Suite au explication, ils ne devrait jamais : être seul, crier comme un débile, laissé la nourriture par terre, etc. «Question?» questionna le loup avec un léger sourire. Amy leva la main et demanda en quoi les manteaux de fourrure était-ils. Black ria de plus belle et lui dit qu'ils était fait en loup qui attaque les renards.

Le goupil prit son PDA et un tournevis, s'assit sur l'une des ailes de son avion, et se mit a une tâche inconnu. Cream et son chao explorait les lieux. Amy se mit a grimper a un arbre et le loup noir se coucha dans l'herbe. Les minutes passèrent et toujours pas de chien ou de lycaon, peut-être que c'est trop lourd. Malgré le temps, Max et Caon finirent par arriver avec une caisse en bois déjà ouverte et pleine. Ils la déposèrent au milieux du camp. Sonic arriva, tout le monde pu commencer. Le hérisson et le goupil prirent la tante pour la monter, Amy et Cream commencèrent l'inventaire et les trois canidé prirent chaque un une barre en fer pour déplacer une pierre assez énorme pour peser plus lourd qu'une personne.

La tente installer, l'inventaire fait et la pierre déplacer pour déboucher le feu, tout le monde se réunit en cercle. En regardant ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, les filles avait remarqué que les sacs de couchage manquait, tout comme la nourriture. Voulant faire vite fait bien, Caon et Max prirent leurs jambes et coururent vers la plage. Presque tout était prêt, mais il manquait un feu. Tout le monde se mit a chercher du bois, ils l'installèrent et le loup se mit au travail. Le temps passait depuis déjà 20 minutes lorsque les canidés arrivèrent avec une autre caisse de bois chargé a rebord. Frottant deux bout de bois ensemble depuis une éternité, Black était concentré sur sa tâche. Le berger allemand se décida de l'aider en allumant son briquet. La tête noir du loup se retourna et il dit:« Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'avait.». Les mains en feu, il se coucha sur le dos et soupira fort. À la fin tout le monde en rit. Finalement le feu fut allumé, le repas servit et les sacs de couchages furent installé. Une bonne nuit de repos ne serait pas de refus pour n'importe qui.

Les gars, vous n'avez pas trouver Nina un peu effrayante pendant qu'elle se battait avec les loups? Demanda Tails

Non, mais regarde sous son angle p'tit gars, dans la forêt, c'est la lois du plus fort et du plus malin, si elle n'est pas plus forte qu'un asticot, elle terminera sa vie plus vite que prévue. Répondit le chien africains.

Merci je crois que je vais mieux observer mes questions avant de demander une réponse. Peut-être que l...

CHUT! Attend et écoute!

Tout devint silencieux. Tout à coup, les bruits se firent entendre. Caon réveilla Max qui réveilla Black, se demandant un par un si l'autre avait monté la nourriture dans un arbre. Apparemment personne. Tant pis pour la nourriture ils trouverait une solution. Les hybrides se rendormirent avec le son d'un grignoteur de minuit aux oreilles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Vous ne trouver pas les matins calmes et paisibles, ce matin, personne n'a trouvé celui-ci relaxant.

Caon s'était réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude, il est donc partit voir les dégâts que la bestiole a causer durant la nuit : cette sale bête a mangé toutes les provisions. Il se dit tant pis alors. Celui-ci attendit accouder sur le tronc d'un arbre durant une éternité, puis soudain, il eu une idée pour se distraire. Le lycaon fouilla dans l'une des caisse pour y trouver une canette du son idéal pour se changer les idées. Il approcha furtivement près de la tante et s'y faufila, riant déjà de son tour. Il s'approcha doucement du loup bien endormit et appuya sur le bouton. Son intention était de réveiller Black, mais, au lieu de cela il fit sursauter tout le monde. Malgré les oreillers lancé sur sa tronche, il riait de son erreur en se tortillant par terre avant de s'excuser entre deux larmes de joie.

Le lycaon se dégagea de la pile de coussins et mena tout ses pareils sur les lieux du crime. Les provisions pour nourrir tout le monde pendant au moins 2 semaines sans se préoccupée de leur faim était vide, les emballages, ou du moins se qu'il en restait, était éparpiller autour de la caisse a moitié détruite. D'énorme empreintes marquait le sol, large et munis de grosses griffes. Pas de doute, un ours avait passé dans les parages et a prit la caisse pour son garde manger. Comment allait-ils manger matins, midis et soirs, personnes ne savait. Un sifflement aigu et répété se fit entendre par le groupe. Le son venait de la forêt ,mais personne ne savait d'où précisément. Plus près d'eux, d'autres frémissement sortirent de l'autre bord des boisés. Le cycle se répétait encore et encore, toujours de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'un drôle de poulet sorte des bois, tout près d'eux. «Plus un mouvement ou je suis sur que tout le monde va le regretter.». Dit le berger tellement bas que tout le monde dut se concentrer fortement sur les mimiques de la bouche du parolier pour savoir ce qu'il disait. Les hybrides ne bougeait pas durant se drôle d'instant, comme si le temps s'était figé pour eux. Le petit sifflement de tout a l'heure recommença alors et le poulet géant répondit en gloussant.(eh oui, un dindon sauvage^^). Il se rapprocha du milieux de la clairière, passant juste a côté des hybrides immobiles. Ce manège se répéta jusqu'à ce que la volaille soit presque au centre, puis les sifflement stoppèrent, la dinde regardait partout, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus assez près pour se faire effrayer par un simple petit mouvement, tout le monde se retourna lentement mais sûrement pour voir l'oiseau. Une flèche vint se planter dans le cou de l'animal sans même qu'il n'est eu le temps d'agir. La seul chose qu'il pu faire est de s'étendre sur le sol pour ne plus jamais se relever dans un cri d'agonie.

Par la suite, trois renards sortirent des buissons, deux jaune et un autre orange. Personne ne pu distinguer autre chose puisqu'ils était trop loin. Ceux-ci traînèrent le corps du dindon vers les buissons d'où ils sortait. Pendant ce temps personne n'avait bougé puisqu'ils était bouche bée. Une autre flèche fut décoché, allant droit sur un arbre, tout près du groupe. Black se risqua pour aller retirer le bâton munis de plumes et d'une pointe. Après l'avoir examiner vite fait, le loup déroula une feuille sur la flèche. Les hybrides s'approchèrent pour voir de plus près. Quelques mots écrit avec douceur, quoique un peu de travers puisqu'ils n'y avait pas de lignes bleus:« Vous avez encore oublié, vous êtes des vrais patates, maintenant chercher votre déjeuner car cette fois-ci je n'aide personne. (ps : vous auriez du voir vos visage, c'était a se tordre de rire.)». Décourager, les trois canidés décidèrent de soupirer de leurs fautes. Tout les hybrides pensait a comment trouver de la nourriture. Les idées se bousculait sans en faire quelque chose de possible. Puis, une pluie d'objet vint les frappés. Arc, flèches, sifflet et pièges, tout pour chasser. Black prit l'arc et les flèches, Caon prit le sifflet et Max les pièges. Ceux-ci partirent dans les bois. Amy, Cream et Cheese se décidèrent d'aller cueillir des fruits près du campement. Sonic et Tails, ne sachant que faire, allèrent explorer un peu.

Passant sur les petits sentiers, ils marchait dans les bois. Le hérisson demanda au renardeau pourquoi il avait emmené son PDA (espèce de tablette jaune que Tails traîne avec lui). Après leur rencontre avec le petit renard blanc, il voulait comprendre se que les renards de cette île disait et savoir comment il avait pu développer leur langage. Pour savoir si son appareil marcherait sur ceux-ci, il devait en trouver un. Avant que l'hybride bleu prit la décision d'aller en chercher un a la vitesse du son, des couinements, se firent entendre. S'était tout près, mais les animaux restait invisible. En écoutant attentivement, ils se rendirent compte que les bruit venait d'en haut. Sonic et Tails levèrent leurs têtes pour voir qu'elles était ces bêtes. Ni oiseaux, ni singes, ni insectes, mais plutôt renards. Le goupil et le hérisson se cachèrent dans des buissons tout près du spectacle.

J'espèrent que cette fois-ci tu l'auras régler comme il faut, sinon, se sera comme avec les extraterrestres, dit le hérisson.

Les Wisps tu veux dire.

Bah, peut importe.

Non cette fois-ci j'ai tout vérifier au moins trois fois de suite. Je suis sur de mon coup.

Le renardeau activa son PDA et l'antenne de celui-ci se mit a détecter les gémissements, grognements et jappements des petites bêtes oranges. Tails se mit a répéter ce que ceux-ci disait : « Où il est le problème? Le problème ce sont eux, depuis quand il nous attaques pour rien, devine!». Un long silence s'en suivit. À les observer de plus près, on aurait dit que les canidés cherchaient quelque chose, puis, il se remirent a parler : «Tu a entendue? Se sont sûrement les nouveaux qui viennent d'arriver. Crois-tu que le renard fait parti de sa famille? Alors tu a totalement tord, c'est une longue histoire, tu est trop jeune pour avoir vécu cette perte et c'est trop triste, n'en parle jamais devant elle. Comprit.». Sautant d'arbres en arbres, les deux petites bêtes poilus s'éloignèrent presque sans un son. Des questions jaillirent dans la tête des hybrides, tous sans réponse. Sonic et Tails fit le chemin du retour tout en parlant de ce qu'ils avait vu et entendu. Le renardeau disait plein de truc sur la manière pas normale d'agir des renards : ont leur langage pour bien communiquer comme si il serait humain, grimpe aux arbres et ne traîne jamais seul. D'habitude, c'était tout le contraire. Le hérisson pensait que les renard n'en n'était pas vraiment. Juste d'apparences. Pour trouver leurs réponses, il devrait trouver ceux qui en connaissent un peu sur ce sujet. Rendu au campement, une perdrix déplumer sur le feu mit l'eau à la bouche de tout le monde. Les fruits, mûrit juste a point, traînait non loin du feu. Le petit déjeuner était servi. Ils se servirent juste qu'a laisser que les os de la volaille. Les fruit, bien qu'étrange, était juteux et sucré. Cream demanda qu'étais-ce ces fruit jaune. Max répondit que ces fruit s'appelait des Alonoixes. Ceux-ci ne pousse que sur ces îles. Sur chacune, elle ont un goût, une couleur et d'autre propriété différente. Après ce repas sauvage, Caon prit la carte électronique et chercha le point bleu sur celle-ci. Nina se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest. Le lycaon annonça a tout le monde de se lever et de le suivre. Le loup noir n'avait pas envie de se faire donner des ordres par un incompétents qui ne sait pas garder le nord en marchant. Le canidé concerné par ses insultes prit lui-même sa défense et se mit a dire des bêtises qui n'avait pas rapport durant cette bataille de mots. Cette guerre sans violence fini par aboutir a un combat sans fin. Max ignora se manège et prit la carte tout en demandant a aux quatre hybride assistant a cet affrontement de le suivre. Puisque que la foule avait disparu dans un sentier, Les deux canidés finirent par oublier cette idée de s'écraser l'un et l'autre et rejoignirent la bande en chemin vers leur prochaine destination.

A la fin du trajet parmi les arbres et les buissons, la mer offrait une vue incroyable. Habitué a ce chemin, les trois frère de cœur grimpèrent une échelle et se mirent à traverser l'océan sur un pont de liane se dirigeant vers une autre île suivit par les visiteurs.

Après 350 mètres de pont de cordes passé, ils arrivèrent enfin a l'extrémité de cette passerelle. Le groupe descendit l'échelle de bois et observèrent les environs. Une forêt beaucoup plus épaisse et étouffante que la dernière laissait pendre des lianes solide. Un groupe d'oiseaux colorés volait au dessus de leurs têtes, criant et sifflant bruyamment. Pas de doute, ils était entrés dans une jungle. Le berger regarda l'écran de la carte indiquant où était la renarde et sa bande. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers le centre de cette forêt chaude et dense. Sans une minute a perdre, les hybrides prirent le sentier le plus près pour marcher jusqu'à leur but sans s'écorcher sur les buissons d'épines.

Durant cette marche dans un environnement étouffant, le renardeau posa quelques questions aux trois frères de cœur.

Pourquoi Nina n'est pas avec ses parents et comment elle connaît ces îles?

Elle n'a plus de parents, comment s'est arrivé, je ne sait pas. Personne ne sait , sauf elle, sûrement. Notre sœurette connaît ses archipels depuis qu'elle est née. Nous ne connaissons pas tout de son passé et je crois que ceci est mieux. Répondit sagement Black qui était au milieux de la troupe. D'autres questions Tails?

Oui! Comment se fait-il que ces renards traîne dans les arbres tous en groupe et qu'ils ont leurs langage bien a eux?

C'est une partie du passé que nous ne savons pas, rétorqua le lycaon à l'arrière.

Alors que savez-vous. Demanda le hérisson.

Tandis que les garçons discutait de passé et de présent, la hérissonne et la lapine profitait de l'atmosphère et de sa beauté pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Cheese, quand a lui, voletait ici et là autour du groupe allant vers les aras et chassant les papillons aussi gros que lui.

Revenons a la conversation principale.

Ce que nous sachons, c'est que Nina vient souvent s'occuper des renards qu'elle affectionne et ceux-ci sont tous en groupe, fit Max.

Ensemble, ils peuvent tuer un cerf aisément.

Il y en a combien en tout? Et savez-vous quelque chose d'utile sur votre sœur?

Oui mon cher renard! Elle n'a aucun équilibre avec ses pieds mes se déplace tout de même très bien. Pour le nombre de renard je crois qu'il y en a 15

C'est énorme comme chiffre . Comment est-ce possible?

Il y a trois réponse. Un : Caon lui a arranger ses bottes pour lui donner un petit coup de main, deux : as-tu déjà soulever dix kilos avec la seule force de tes queues? Et trois : tu verras en temps et lieu, si tu est capable de le voir.

Le hérisson prit la parole mais avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot, il se fit couper par le chien et le loup qui essayait de faire taire tout le monde. À présent arrêté dans un cul de sac. Tout le monde les oreilles aux aguets et fouillant du regard partout aux alentour d'eux. Quelques battements d'ailes mit les puces aux oreilles que quelque chose venait a leur rencontre. Un perroquet atterrit sur une branche juste devant la lapine. Le volatiles bleu et jaune donna une feuille bien enroulé sur elle-même à Cream. La même écriture de tout a l'heure fut lis a voix haute par la petite lapine:« la première équipe qui aura fait 10 passe sans que le groupe adverse l'ait intercepté gagne. Voici les règle du jeux : 1. personne ne doit toucher le sol, sinon le compte des passes repart a zéro. 2. dès que l'équipe adverse fait une interception, le compte repars a zéro. 3. Le nombre de joueurs pour chaque équipe ne doit pas dépasser le nombre de 7.».

Malgré la cervelle d'oiseau coincé entre les deux oreilles du volatile, celui-ci demanda :

Prenez le. Couac!

Tu veux que l'on prend quoi? Questionna Amy.

Ce bâton mais tant pis pour vous.

Le perroquet pris la baguette en question et pris son envol. La branche fut relâché juste au‑dessus de la tête d'un petit renard à la queue entièrement blanche. Il l'attrapa de justesse avant de sauter de branche en branche. Sonic fut le premier à répondre a cet appel au jeux, suivit par les autres. Maintenant assez haut, la boule de poils orange s'arrêta sur une branche contenant déjà cinq de ses camarades et Nina. Le groupe lui, fit de même sur une autre branche quelques mètre devant eux. Le goupil donna la branche muni de clochettes à la jeune renarde. Celle-ci était debout et oscillait sans relâche pour maintenir son équilibre. Malgré tout, elle observait les nouveaux arrivant d'un regard que personne n'aurait su décrire : inquiet, nerveux et plein de question. Ces yeux était verts avec un bleu cyan tout autour des pupilles. Tout d'un coup, un renard jaune et noire sauta sur une branche adjacente. Les muscle de la goupil a neuf queues se préparèrent, puis, elle lança le bâton qui grelotta. Le signal de départ avait été lancé. Les six renards ne laissait aucun répit en sautant toujours sur les énormes branches. Après avoir semer les filles, le bâton reprit son envol et atterrit directement dans la bouche d'une boule de poils beige et aux motif blanc deux branche plus loin. Le renard en question partit en couinant un peu plus loin et se fit bloquer le chemin par Tails. Peut-être par pur réflexe, il le lança le plus loin possible derrière lui. Finalement se fut un échec car Amy l'intercepta.

Concerné par ses cris, elle fit quelques bonds avant de trouver Sonic bien démarqué et elle lui lança la branche. En l'espace d'une seconde, le hérisson avait trouver un endroit plus aisé pour trouver quelqu'un de bien démarquer. C'était Nina qui le marquait pour attraper une passe mal lancer, mais elle avait de la difficulté à simplement le suivre. De plus, elle rasait toujours de tomber. Quelques bruits étranges jaillirent des masse épaisse de végétation. La renarde partit se réfugier auprès de son équipe un peu plus reculé des bruits étranges. Les hybrides était tous sur une même branche et Caon prit la parole :

- Les extraterrestres vont venir nous exterminer! J'avais raison Black!

- Ferme la un peu les extraterrestres ne viendrons pas aujourd'hui, cria le loup pour essayer de calmer l'énervé a côté de lui, il y a une explication.

- Sonic, crois-tu que Robotnik est derrière tout, demanda Cream.

- Sûrement car aux bruits que ça fait, ont peut être sur que ce n'est pas inoffensif et vivant. Que la fête commence!

Puisqu'ils étaient dans les airs, ce fut des flappers légèrement modifié qui firent leur entré par millier un peu partout autour des deux groupe. Ceux-ci était munis de pinces en plus de leurs canons. Les héros, habituer d'en démolir, avait de l'expérience pour combattre des robots, ce fut une autres histoire pour les trois frères. Le lycaon fuyait, ce qui en détruisait très peu contre les troncs. Max arrachait des branches des arbres et essayait d'en démolir. Il réussit quelques fois avant de s'épuiser. Black était celui qui se débrouillait avec ces coups de karaté qui bossait assez les flappers pour les rendre inoffensif. Après seulement quelques minutes, les robots volants partirent comme si de rien n'était et disparurent. Le groupe d'amis se regroupa et remarquèrent qu'il manquait Tails et Caon. Des lamentations résonnèrent un peu plus loin. Inquiet pour son frère, le hérisson se précipita à la vitesse du son suivit de très loin par le groupe. Le bonheur des autres faisait le malheur des uns car c'était Caon qui était coincé dans des lianes et ne pouvait plus sortir. Après avoir extrait le canidé de sa prison le groupe pris l'initiative d'aller fouiller les environs, mais aussi tôt dit, des hurlements triste et colérique se firent entendre au quatre coin de la forêt épaisse et étouffante. Les frères de cœur comprirent aussi tôt le message des goupils : Nina aussi avait disparut. Les trois héros expliquèrent vaguement qui était Robotnik et ce qu'il essayait de faire sur le chemin du retour. À la lisière de la jungle, les six renard accompagnant La jeune renarde les attendaient juste devant le pont. Lorsqu'ils furent en face d'eux, ceux-ci se mirent à «parler» entre eux avant de se mettre a courir à la queue leu leu sur le pont. Malgré cet étrange attitude les hybrides continuèrent leur chemin sans même dire un mot. Arrivé au campement, 15 renards tous d'apparence différente les attendaient. Intriguer, tous s'approchèrent. Le plus vieux, à en voir son apparence, fit quelques pas vers l'avant et se mit a parler :

- Vous en faite l'une de ses tête, un peu de courage ont va les retrouver.

- Tu parle comme nous, questionna la hérissonne.

- Parfaitement en plus, mais là n'est pas la question du jour. Qui les a enlevé?

- C'est un savant fou qui veut dominer le monde.

- Je savais qu'un jour cela allait arriver.

- Ah bon et pourquoi, demanda le hérisson

-Car la puissance maléfique qu'elle peut accumuler grâce au pierres élémentaire négative peut aisément mettre le monde en péril mon chère.

-Mais pourquoi Tails aussi à été enlevé, fit Cream les yeux plein d'eau.

-Cesse de pleurer petite, je suis sur et certain qu'ils s'en sortiront. Votre ami, Tails c'est bien ça, était-il le cerveaux du groupe?

La confirmation des héros fit rire le vieux goupil tant qu'il toussa. L'affirmation qu'il déclara ensuite rassura légèrement sans pour autant les mettre dans la certitude : Deux cerveaux peut en battre un. La meute se détendit peu à peu, mais pas les hybrides. Leurs plan pour aller les chercher tombait toujours dans le désordre car il manquait quelques choses : de l'ordre et un pilote. Caon savait piloter, mais la dernière qu'il avait mener a une destination n'existait plus et cela remontait a son enfance, alors celui-ci ne pouvait pas prendre les manettes. Remarquant le trouble parmi les gens, l'un des goupils fit irruption. Même si sa gueule roulait les «r», il put se faire comprendre en français qu'il pouvait arrêter et écouter se que le vieux sage avait a dire.


	7. Chapter 7

Malgré tous ses efforts, Nina restait coincée entre les pinces de la machine volante. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle n'étaient pas seule, mais elle ne connaissait guère le renardeau. Au lieu de se débattre, il avait l'air pensif. Tout le long du trajet vers l'immense forteresse de fer, Tails ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard aurait pu tout dire. La jeune, par contre, ne pu le déchiffrer. Sa connaissance a son propos était inexistante. Alors, elle le compara au loup qu'elle appréciait tant. Nina supposa que le renardeau situé dans l'autre pince du robot préparait déjà un plan d'évasion. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance?

L'énorme fort de fer était tout près d'eux. L'homme qui l'avait chassé l'avait pris dans un filet bien solide. La machine s'engouffra dans le bateau de fer. Le noir était total, mais, la résonance des sons indiquait qu'elle était vide et immense. Une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière qui en émanait découpait une ombre bien ronde. Le malfrat s'approcha et peu à peu, les lumières de la pièces s'allumèrent une par une. Le rire d'Eggman se répercuta sur les paroi de métal. Les deux goupils s'agitèrent. L'une d'inquiétude et l'autre de colère. Les pinces du Flapper resserrèrent au point de rendre Nina inconsciente.

Que veux-tu a la fin, s'écria Tails entre deux respirations douloureuses.

La réponse est pourtant très clair. Je veux dominer le monde! Mwouhahahahah!

Alors pourquoi t'en prendre à elle?!

La source de puissance qu'elle peut emmagasiner est supérieur a celle des émeraudes du chaos. Je compte en profiter dès que j'aurais retrouver toutes les pierres négatives.

Peux importe le moyen, Sonic et les autres trouverons le moyen de réduire tes plans à néant.

La pince emprisonnant le renard se serra encore plus et celui-ci tomba dans l'inconscience a son tour. Le docteur ordonna qu'on les emmène dans une cellule spécifique. Ils furent jetés sans précautions dans leur prison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0

Le groupe, installés autour d'un feu éteint, fut étonnés par cette déclaration sombre. Le vieux sage leur raconta le passé triste que la jeune capturée avait subi. Ses parents avait péri par le feu et la main d'une inconnue. Tandis qu'elle était partit s'amuser avec la bande de renards, le feu prit la maison et sa mère. Il avait probablement été déclencher par la tueuse en question. Alertée par le crépitement de flammes, Nina était retournée vers la maison. La nuit cachait le visage de la meurtrière qui s'approchait. Tandis qu'elle pointait son arme vers le front de la petite, son père fit interruption et prit la balle à sa place. La dernière phrase de son père leur était aujourd'hui inconnu, mais Nina en fut changé. Elle changea tellement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pus la reconnaître sans son odeur. Lorsqu'elle s'envola pour s'enfuir, la jeune goupil les quitta un an avant de revenir pour être sure qu'aucun danger ne la guetterait lors de son retour. Depuis ce temps, elle évitait de faire confiance à une personne qui lui est inconnu.

Les visage était tous tourné vers le sol, désoler pour cet événement lourd. Le moral du hérisson remonta en flèche lorsque celui-ci annonça qu'il ferait en sorte que tous ceux ici présent se ferait amis avec Nina. La lapine et Cheese firent de même, suivit par Amy. Pour attirer l'attention d'hybrides et renards , le sage renard hurla du plus fort qu'il pu (bien que ses cordes vocales soit en phase terminale). Ce fut la quinte de toux qui ramena a la réalité l'assemblé. Lorsque le silence devint total, le vieux recommença à parler. Il craignait que le méchant qui avait enlevé les deux goupils avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Il existait des pierres réunissant une puissance phénoménale. Sur les sept sortes de pierres, trois d'entres elles étaient positive et trois autres étaient négative. La dernière sorte de pierre était d'une puissance neutre. Si le criminel parvenait a assimiler toutes les pierres négative, un énorme danger pour les êtres vivants s'ensuivrait.

Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, les deux combattant cessèrent leur dispute inutile. Vus que la voix du goupil manquait, celui-ci les laissa penser un peu. Des idées, il y en avait plein. Des idées qui était absurdes, inadéquates ou compliquées pour rien, il y avait encore plus. Max, tout ce temps, avait réfléchit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Dès que le calme revint, il mit son idée sur paroles.

Son plan était assez simple et accomplissable. La première chose a faire était de rassembler les pierres positive et neutre, en temps voulut, il était probable qu'Eggman est transformé Nina en être démoniaque. Par la suite, Ils devrait la ramener à la raison en lui faisant absorber les pierres. Elle reprendra sa forme initiale et décidera d'elle même le chemin a prendre. Maintenant que le vieux avait reprit de son discours, il se présenta et demanda le nom de chacun. Quelques uns pensèrent que le nom du sage renard le représentait a merveille : Oldee.

Avant de continuer, Oldee voulait a tout prix feuilleter le vieux livre en la possession de la tornade bleu. Il mit sa main derrière ses épines et en sortit le livre ancestrale. Pour un vieux renard, celui-ci déchiffra plus rapidement les dernières pages rédiger en latin. Derrière les écritures on pouvait voir la forme effacé d'une bête au regard a la fois sage et sauvage. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'ancêtre se prononce sur le moyen de ramener les deux goupils.

Si jamais votre plans ne fonctionne pas, il va falloir employer les grands moyens.

Et quel est ce moyen M. Oldee, demanda Cream suivit de son chao.

Il existe une petite îlot au beau milieux de la brume entourant les îles. Sur celle-ci se situe un temple et un objet pouvant réveiller El Nino. Le livre indique que l'âme de la légende agira selon sa force indiquée par l'être qui aura besoin de son aide.

Eh bien alors il faut juste trouver... au juste il y a combien de pierres a trouver, questionna le hérisson avec un grand sourire.

Je me rappelle qu'il y en a cinq par éléments, donc il y en a vingt.

Comment on va faire pour les différencier des pierres négatives, questionna.

Votre question est trop facile a répondre mon cher, les pierres positives sont rouges, bleus ou vertes, tandis que les pierres négatives sont mauves, grises ou brunes. Pour les pierres neutres, elles sont blanches.

Le vieux donna de plus amples informations avant que Sonic ne décolle en flèche. Certains joyaux ne se situait que dans leur éléments : les bleus dans l'eau, les rouges au soleil constant et les vertes au sol. En bon sage il recommanda au jeunes gens de se diviser selon leur compétences. Ils créèrent donc trois équipes. Celle qui se chargerait des cailloux aquatique était formé de Black et Amy. L'équipe pour les pierres de terres : Sonic et Caon (les seuls qui ont peur de l'eau). C'est ainsi que Caon et Max formèrent l'équipe supposé chercher les pierres de feu. Par la suite, dès que l'une des équipe aura finit d'amasser les pierres qu'ils devait chercher se mettra a la recherche des pierres blanches, suivit par les autres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

En se réveillant, Tails observa les alentours avant de se souvenir que celui-ci était prisonnier tout comme Nina. Elle était encore inconsciente, mais respirait normalement. Le jeune goupil ne s'en fit pas et observa la situation. Ils était tout les deux dans une cage en verre de forme sphérique. Cela lui rappela la fois ou Sonic et lui était venue sauver le professeur Pickles. Cette fois par contre, la bulle de verre contenait un lit simple et une table. Drôle d'aménagement pour une prison. Nina se réveilla finalement avec un mal de crâne. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'un individus se tenait devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever pour s'éloigner du renardeau, Une horrible douleur à la cuisse droite la planta sur place. Le goupil voulut lui venir en aide, mais elle l'éloigna a coups de queues et de mains. Respectant sa crainte, celui-ci resta a quelques pas de distance. La jeune se calma et regarda les alentours. N'osant demander au goupil, elle préféra se souvenir de se qui s'était passé. Elle déduit qu'elle et le renard était dans une cage en attendant son sors. Le seul mot qu'elle put dire fut : pourquoi?

Pour la réconforter, Tails déclara que ceux-ci allait s'en sortir et il en fit même la promesse. Aimant l'attitude du goupil, mais tout de même méfiante, elle demanda comment ils pourrait traverser la paroi si épaisse faite de verre. Son sourire ne se transforma pas d'un pouce et riposta qu'avec un plan permettant de faire ouvrir la cage, ceux-ci pourrait en profiter pour sortir. Tout devint silencieux et les deux se regardait sans but. Nina finit par tourner la tête et regarder le vide de la pièce a l'extérieur. Après un certain moment, Elle se mit a parler un peu.

Cet homme est un fou non?

Exactement, pourquoi? Ce n'est pas évident?

Je me disait que pour échapper a un fou, il faut avoir un plan plus fou que lui.

Après cette phrase elle ne dit plus un mot et demeura assise sur le sol. Cette logique, aux yeux du renardeau, pourrait avoir du potentiel si elle était bien appliquée. En gardant ses distance (c'est a dire a l'autre extrémité de la bulle), il développa plusieurs idées. La seule fois ou Nina commenta, c'était pour dire que cette logique avait trop de sens pour que se soit fou. Tails lui donna raison. Il n'avait jamais construit un engin sur un coup de tête. Sa logique manquait de quelque chose. Après mures réflexions et le silence gênant de la fillette, il demanda si elle aurait une idée. Comme réponse : j'y pense autant que toi. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence total.

D'un coup, les lumières s'éteignit et le noir, au lieu d'obscurcir les pensées, éclaira celle de la jeune. Malgré la noirceur ils pouvait voir suffisamment pour se diriger. Toujours installé au même endroit, elle interpella l'autre goupil, qui lui, s'était endormit sur le lit. Tout en marmonnant, il s'efforça d'ouvrir les yeux. Le canidé se mit sur pied et questionna celle qui l'avait réveiller. Avant de faire un pas, la renarde le stoppa et l'incita a ne pas l'approcher. Après s'être déposer au sol, Tails demanda d'en savoir plus sur son idée.

Avant de commencer, elle le questionna sur certain détails. L'objet de sa requête aurait pus en surprendre plus d'un : Nina lui demanda si il savait voler. Sa réponse sembla lui plaire car elle commença par lui expliquer son plan par la mise en scène que ceux-ci aurait a organiser.

Avant que le jour ne revienne, ceux-ci devrait répandre le plus de sang possible sur tout ce qu'ils pouvait. `` Non mais t'es folle! `` s'exclama le goupil. Elle répliqua qu'avec son plan plus fou qu'un fou, ils réussirait a s'échapper. A partir de ce moment il se tut jusqu'à ce qu'elle aurait fini de parler. Par la suite, elle irait se cacher sous le lit tandis que lui cognerait sur le paroi pour attirer l'attention. Avant d'en venir là, le renardeau devras se recouvrir de fausses blessures. Lorsque les gardes (ou Eggman se serai encore mieux) entrerais, Tails devra jouer la comédie en prenant l'air le plus apeurer possible et incriminer la jeune renarde de lui avoir fait ça. Le goupil orange devra par la suite pointer la direction de la cachette. Pendant qu'elle les occuperas, avec son génie en mécanique, Tails mettra les machines K.O. Par la suite ils trouverons une sortie et s'envoler vers les îles.

La première (parmi la tonne) question que le canidé aux yeux bleu dit : Ou tu trouveras le sang? Malgré son hésitation soudaine, Nina se lança dans une autre explication. Chacune de ses neuf queues servait de réserves nutritives et de sang. Elle pouvait aisément s'en servir sans se tuer. Elle pourrait même s'en servir pour lui faire de fausses marques. Avant qu'il n'ai le pouvoir de dire autre chose, elle le questionna a son tour. Il lui manquait quelque chose a son plan : la confiance. Pour la sécuriser, il décida de faire un pacte avec elle. Il fit longer son bras vers le vide devant lui en signe d'entente. Elle hésita au moins une bonne minute avant de s'approcher et de lui serrer la main.

Le temps manquait peut-être, alors l'enfant a neuf queues se mit au boulot et s'installa sur le matelas. Tails lui demanda se qu'elle faisait et au même moment il entendis le déploiement d'un canif. Nina le rassura et lui dit qu'elle avait déjà fait cela plusieurs fois. Malgré le noir qui lui cachait déjà la vue il se retourna pour ne pas la voir s'inciser chaque appendice qui lui servait de queues. Celui-ci se sentais triste de la voir se mutiler pour s'en sortir. Tandis qu'il s'excusait, Elle essayait de lui expliquer qu'elle ne souffrait point puisque la chair qu'elle découpait n'était faite que de graisses.

Lorsque la jeune eut terminer, elle demanda au bricoleur si il connaissait le verbe : s'ébrouer. Cette question, plus que ridicule, l'estomaqua. Avant même qu'il est le temps de mettre en évidence son questionnement, la jeune se secoua comme le font tous les chiens, faisant gicler la substance mi-sanguine, mi-graisseuse de ses appendices. Elle aspergea ainsi le lit et le plancher non loin de celui-ci avant d'en descendre. Celui qui observa l'hybride sauter de l'édredon. Elle se promena un peu partout dans la pièce en donnant des coups de queue tandis que la mixture dégoulinait au sol. Lorsqu'elle eut terminer, elle s'approcha avec prudence vers le goupil au milieux de la pièce et lui demanda timidement de s'assoir.

Malgré la crainte au propos de la santé de Nina, le renardeau fit se qu'elle lui indiqua. L'odeur infecte du sang se répandait peu à peu dans la cage de verre. Tandis que Tails parlait a propos de sujets hasardeux pour détendre l'atmosphère, la petite se mit au même nivaux que celui-ci et lui créa des marques de blessures en cueillant directement la matière dans l'une de ces queues. Après les fausse marques et les taches de sangs, vint l'autre partie du plan.

Ceux-ci allait devoir faire le plus beau coup de théâtre si ils voulait s'en sortir. Les deux renards s'entendirent sur certains points légèrement brumeux. Après un long moment a discuter sur les actions à accomplir, Nina se cacha sous le lit et le goupil s'étendit en plein centre. Le même endroit ou elle avait laissé son sang s'étendre tout en lui faisant des marques.

Dès que les lumières se rallumèrent, signalant que le jour fut présent, Tails se mit sur ses jambes et frappa le plus fort possible de ces poings et cria s'en cesse :`` Au secours! Cette folle est cannibale! Venez me sortir d'ici!``. Son manège alerta deux robots qui enclenchèrent l'ouverture de la porte. Le renardeaux convainquit les machines de maitriser celle qui se tenait sous le lit, prenant l'air le plus apeuré qu'il pus. Il se fit laisser derrière tout comme la jeune espérait. Pour mieux la sortir, l'un des deux souleva le meuble, leur laissant la vue d'une hybride grognant et replié dans son coin comme un animal. Avec ce regard sanglant, ceux qui ne connaissait pas le plan aurait aisément pus la confondre avec un démon. La machine sans émotions eut de la difficulté à la déloger de son coin seul, puisque l'autre devait rester comme il était.

Pendant que la renarde occupait le second, le premier fut désactivé par le goupil laissé sans surveillance. Tails remarqua le temps pressant car Nina avait la gorge coincée entre les doigts robotiques du second engin. Même si elle se débattait avec une énergie incroyable, elle ne pouvait rien face au bras de métal. Se fut lorsque le robot fut éteint qu'elle put respirer a nouveaux. Son souffle reprit, ils purent s'échapper de la cage. Au moment même ou les deux renards sortait de l'immense pièce, d'autre engin métallique passait par là, déclenchant ainsi l'alarme. L'éclairage passait de la normale au rouge, faisant paniquer la plus jeune des deux. Tails remarqua qu'elle ne bougeait plus et lui prit la main pour la trainer dans le dédale. Elle peinait à le suivre. Essayant d'échapper aux machines qui les suivait déjà, ils furent bloqués par d'autres venant de l'opposer. Le seul chemin possible étant la salle ou il était prisonnier, ceux-ci revinrent sur leurs pas.

Ne perdant pas espoirs, le goupil prit les épaules de Nina et les secoua pour qu'elle puisse revenir à la raison. Le résulta fut plus qu'étonnant car elle revint encore plus consciente que les minutes précédentes. Elle se mit a renifler l'air ambiante et se mit a faire un plan express. Le seul mot qu'elle prononça a l'intention de partager son plan fut:``vol et évite ce que tu peux. ``. Au grand étonnement de Tails celle-ci ouvrit grand les bras et déploya deux membranes le long de ses bras. La petite effectua de grands battements avant de pouvoir décoller du sol, rejoint par le renardeau et ses queues qui fendait l'air. Les machines arrivèrent et ne laissèrent aucun répit aux goupils. Les lasers fusait de partout, mais ils tinrent bon. Un courant d'air assez généreux au goût de la jeune l'averti que son plan était bien fonctionnel.`` Tails! Fonce sur la paroi!``. C'est seulement a ce moment qu'il comprit le plan : affaiblir la paroi avec les coups de laser pour s'échapper. Dès qu'il donna son accord ils foncèrent tout droit vers le point le plus faible.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'alarme se fit remplacer par le vent. Le plus énorme des efforts était passer. Ce n'était pas terminer. La dernière étape était d'esquiver les balles des mitrailleuse et les lasers des canons. Tandis qu'ils cabriolait dans les airs, les deux renards purent voir les îles. Elle était a environs à 700 mètre plus bas, si ce n'était pas plus près. Tandis qu'ils descendait parmi le bruit des fusils, Nina essayait de parler, mais aucuns sons ne parvinrent au oreilles de Tails. Elle abandonna en voyant son expression interrogative et continua la descente en silence.

Ils était presque au niveau des arbres lorsque la jeune s'évanouit, tombant vers le tapis terrestre. Le renardeau s'en rendit vite compte et l'attrapa au vol. Il traversa les feuilles et inspecta l'état de la fillette une fois au sol. Elle était très pâle et malgré ses queues muni de gale, du sang frais était collé a sa fourrure. Après quelques minutes d'observation, le goupil aperçus un trou dans l'un de ses bras. L'œuvre de se crime était une balle. Après une réflexion rapide, il hurla jusqu'à en perdre son souffle, espérant qu'ainsi, les autres le retrouve. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il se repéra et se mit à chercher la clairière ou le groupe campait. Dès que celui-ci fut sur de savoir ou il était, il courut vers le campement.

Sur le chemin, il fut stoppé par la tornade bleu qui était suivit de très loin par les autres hybrides et renards. Le visage de Tails inquiéta au plus haut point. Son visage barbouillé de sang mit en colère le hérisson face à leur ennemi. Le goupil a deux queues expliqua que le blessé n'était pas lui, mais Nina. Les canidés, hybrides et animaux, fut surpris lorsqu'ils virent la petite en sang. Personnes ne fit attendre les autres et ils l'emmenèrent vers la tante la plus près. Tandis que Tails essuyait les tâches de sang et les fausses marques, Amy se chargeait de retirer la balle et d'appliquer des pansements. Les garçons et les jeunes renards attendirent a l'extérieur, attendant le résulta des soins.

Les minutes rendait nerveux celui qui, d'habitude, était le plus calme. Le plus rieur était silencieux et le loup se tournait les pouces et ne cessait de se mouvoir et de soupirer. En bref, les frères de cœur s'inquiétait. Pour leur faire passer le temps, le goupil décida de raconter se qui s'était passer. Avant de commencer, ils s'assirent sur les buches entourant le feu éteint. Peu a peu, les goupils qui trainait par-ci et par-là se rassemblèrent autour du renardeau et se couchèrent dans l'herbe. Sonic se tira une buche et se joignit à eux. Ils furent tous étonner lorsqu'ils l'entendirent déclarer qu'elle lui avait fait confiance. À la fin de l'histoire, il déclara qu'elle avait elle-même fait les marques pour lui et avait déchirer ses appendices pour répandre son sang. Tails se prit la tête a deux mains et se dit lui-même coupable. Le hérisson mit sa main sur son épaule avant de lui dire que se n'était pas de sa faute. Il fut suivit par les autres hybrides qui confirmèrent les paroles de la tornade et ceux-ci furent suivit par les glapissements des autres goupils.

Et en plus, Nina a elle-même dit qu'il fallait un plan fou pour s'en sortir, elle non plus n'avait pas tord, réconforta Black.

Elle t'a fait confiance parce que vous étiez dans le même bateaux. Il est plus facile de se faire un ami lorsque le bateaux est partager non?

Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour Nina, elle a déjà eu des blessures bien plus grave, consola le berger allemand.

J'ai pas compris l'histoire du bateaux de Caon, mais tu vois Tails, t'a pas a t'inquiéter ou de t'en vouloir, termina Sonic.

Le renardeaux sécha les larmes qui avait commencer a couler et les remercia avec un franc sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux jeune hybrides sortirent de la tante et annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle : Nina allait se remettre sur pied sans cicatrices. Le plus énervé se leva et cria de joie, les bras biens élevés et la queue frétillante. Caon se précipita vers la tante de toiles, mais une forte poigne a son biceps l'en empêcha. Le loup le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda de la laisser se reposer. Il fut assez clair car le lycaon retourna sa joie sur lui. Max questionna Amy sur la durée du rétablissement. Puisqu'elle n'était pas médecin celle-ci n'en avait aucune idée. Pour remonter le moral de la troupe, le hérisson bleu proposa de vaquer à leurs activités «habituels».

Sur ses paroles, tout le monde se mit a leur tâches. Les frères de cœur décidèrent d'aller installer des pièges (où du moins essayer). Les goupils partirent en trois groupe pour chasser pour eux-même. Comme tout le monde l'aura deviner la hérissonne avait décider de partir après Sonic pour se marier tandis que Tails faisait de son possible pour construire des trucs avec le peu d'outils dans son avion. Cream fabriquait des couronnes de fleurs avec Cheese. Après trente minutes, les canidés revinrent. La dispute de Black et de Caon pouvait se faire entendre par tout les hybrides présent, jusqu'à ce que cela tourne en bagarre de coups et d'insultes. Le berger allemand les contourna sans s'en soucier et demanda a la lapine quelle était son passe-temps. Finalement celui-ci se joignit a elle.

Après la douzième tentative de fabrication d'un engin en branches et en cordages, faute de fer, le renardeaux se dirigea vers l'une des deux tentes. Il y découvrit la blessée étendue sur l'un des sacs de couchages. Chacune de ses queues était entièrement envelopper du aux coupures. En montant les yeux, le goupil pu voir son bras lui aussi blessé. Pour lui tenir compagnie, même si elle dormait, il s'assit a côté d'elle. Plus Tails regardait la renarde, plus il s'en voulait et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De légers hoquets réveillèrent Nina. Celle-ci put voir l'hybride en larmes. Elle prit sa main et lui dit :«Si une vision comme celle là te fait pleurer, alors tu pleure pour rien.». Le renardeaux put voir une lueurs bien vive malgré ses paupières encore somnolente. Pour le réconforter elle sourit et le remercia. Tails ne comprenait pas pourquoi celle-ci la remerciait tandis que c'était elle qui avait fait la plupart du boulot. En voyant le visage du jeune renard elle s'expliqua.

Elle l'avait remercié de lui avoir fait confiance et de l'avoir aidée au lieux de penser a sauver sa peau en premier. Il ne l'avait pas laisser tomber. « Les amis s'entraide non?». À ces mots, Nina se mit sur son arrière train et demanda de répéter plus clairement. Elle avait déjà comprit, mais elle n'en revenait pas. En si peu de temps, celui-ci devient ami avec elle. Celle qui a pris deux semaines, avant de prononcer un mot devant ses frères de cœur, deux autres de plus avant de se promener dans leur appartement et de jouer avec le synthétiseur tandis qu'ils était partit. Semblerait-il que les apparences ne sont pas toujours trompeuse. Les doigts du goupil claquait devant elle. Son état de lunatisme avait trop durée. Ne sachant pas que ses bottes n'était pas a ses pieds elle se leva brusquement et prit la direction de l'ouverture. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Au lieux d'atterrir sur le sol Nina se retrouva entre les paumes de Tails qui avait réagit rapidement. Gênée par cet incident elle s'excusa et demanda ou se trouvait ses bottes. Après l'avoir déposer au sol, le goupil fouilla du regard et alla chercher les bottes de la jeune renarde. Tandis qu'il se mit en position indienne, celui-ci demanda s'il pouvait observer ses bottines. Elle n'y voyait aucun problème.

De l'extérieur, tout avait l'air normal. Par contre, de l'intérieur, ses bottes noirs contenait un système simple fait de métal. Tandis qu'il regardait de plus près, elle expliqua au renard jaune qu'elle n'avait aucun équilibre, alors Caon avait installer se système lui permettant de mieux se tenir lorsqu'elle se mettait debout. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le bricoleur remarque que le système était trop usé pour ne pas être défectueux. Pour faire disparaître le malaise de la petite Tails lui proposa d'améliorer ses bottines noires. Le regard au deux couleur s'illumina dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Elle accepta avec joie. Le renardeaux fut heureux d'avoir quelque chose a faire pour passer le temps. Il la laissa se reposer et parti avec les chaussures.

Celui-ci commença par retirer tout ce qui faisait la composition du système. Avec la quantité énorme de matériel superflu, le renard en eut assez pour se préparer a élaborer un système plus complexe et performant. La bataille des deux canidés s'achevait au moment même où le goupil commença son travail. Interloqué par le vacarme métallique, Caon s'approcha et interrogea le jeune hybride.

J'améliore les bottes de ta sœur, répondit Tails.

Et pourquoi? Elles n'était plus bonne?

Pas vraiment, mais Nina aurait pu être blessé si ses bottes serait un peu plus usée, il fit une pause et recommença, et puis je lui doit bien ça puisqu'elle m'a aider.

Bon d'accord, si jamais tu utilise les remparts pour ton mécanisme il va falloir trouver autre chose pour recouvrir l'armature, fit le lycaon tout sourire.

L'hybride quitta le renard pour vaquer à une occupation plus épuisante : fouiner. Dans sa fouille, il trouva plusieurs sifflet de taille et de formes étrangère dans l'une des caisses de bois. Caon les prit et se coucha au milieux de l'herbe verte. Il en essaya un, noir et blanc. Le siffle d'un oiseaux lui répondit. Il continua en regardant le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'une mésange a tête noir vole trop près de son visage. Il fit fuir les moineaux rassemblé autour de lui et changea de sifflet. Il opta pour un appeau entièrement noir. Le petit bruit qui en émanait le fit rigoler. Son amusement stoppa au moment où un corbeaux vint se poser sur sa poitrine. En y repensant, le son produit par l'appeau ressemblait fortement a celui d'un jeune freux en détresse.

Au moment ou celui-ci remarqua la bande de corbeaux autour de lui, Caon repoussa celui sur son torse et s'enfuit a toutes jambes. Les cris, les excuse et les couinement ne changeait rien de son sors. Black avait tout vu et riait au larmes tandis que Max cherchait une solution pour lui venir en aide. La meilleur chose qu'il trouva fut de ramener le loup a la réalité pour que celui-ci l'aide. Lorsque Black fut calme et assez sérieux, il fit le truc le plus simple et le plus efficace a son goût. Il brisa une branche et sauta dans le tas de plumes en colère. Il était seul face à une bande de freux. Il s'épuisait de plus en plus a force de riposter contre les attaques aériennes. Il fut heureux lorsque le berger allemand se joint a lui. L'un protégeait l'arrière de l'autre et vice versa. Tandis que les plus vieux s'amusait a frapper les oiseaux, Caon s'était caché dans un buisson et se retenait pour ne pas rire de son erreur peu commune.

Tandis que les frères de cœur s'amusait dans les bois, le hérisson fuyait la boule rose qui lui courait après. Vu que l'île n'était pas très énorme, Amy le trouvait chaque fois qu'il se cachait. Il se mit a courir pour vérifier lequel des chemins allant vers une île comportait le moins de trous menant vers les fonds marins. Après avoir parcourut près de trente kilomètres, la tornade bleu trouva un passage bien sec. Il regarda vers l'océan et aperçu des petites montagnes au loin. En observant le trou, il put apercevoir une échelle qui y descendait. Elle descendait très bas. Au moment où il entendit la voix, malgré son apparente distance, de la hérissonne, il descendit rapidement. Même si les champignons bio-luminescent éclairait les parois, le hérisson ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de ses pied. Il ne voyait que le règne fongique orner la roche en entier. L'hybride se mit à courir en suivant les murs et se cogna à une deuxième échelle la minute qui suivit.

Il monta le tout à grands pas. En sortant la tête du conduit, il put voir de petites montagnes rocheuses. Il explora un peu et fini par trouver un sommet avec quelques ronds de mousses poussant sous un arbre. Bien installer, il observa les nuages et donna des formes pour la plupart d'entre eux. Au loin, il se rendit compte que l'énorme masse noire était en fait la base d'Eggman s'éloignant vers l'horizon. Se Comportement était louche. Il kidnappait Nina pour ensuite partir sans elle. Il devait préparer un plan, c'était sur et certain aux yeux du hérisson. Sur ces pensées, il dirigea ses pupilles vers l'île du milieux. Il pouvait voir les hybrides vaquer à leurs occupations. Au même instant les goupils partit en chasse revinrent et chacun d'entres eux tiraient une masses bien plus grosse qu'eux par les cornes et les pattes. Sonic pu déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un cervidé.

Le lycaon s'agitait devant ce tas de viande. Le cerf avait été ouvert et les renards avait dévorer les entrailles pour l'alléger. Au moment ou le cadavre atteint une distance plus rapproché du campement, les bêtes oranges se dirigèrent vers la tante et se mirent a japper et à couiner des mots incompréhensibles. Profitant de cet instant où le goupil parlait leur langage bien à eux, Tails sortit son PDA et enregistra tout leurs dires. Il en eut tellement a lire a la fois qu'il décida de sauvegarder le tout pour le lire plus tard. Peu à peu, le groupe s'éloigna et retournèrent vers le festin qui les attendait. Black entra dans la tante et conserva avec la renarde. Lorsqu'il revint vers les hybrides et les goupils ameuter autour du repas, il répéta se que la jeune lui avait dit de dire aux animaux à quatre pattes. Sitôt ses mots en Anglais dit, ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et se tinrent à bonne distance. Le loup s'occupa de retirer les meilleurs morceaux du dos de l'animal. Les filets et les faux-filets était intact malgré l'acharnement de tout les coups de dents qui avait été donné par les carnivores. Sitôt la viande prête à faire cuire il donna l'un des filets à Max et lui demanda de le mettre sur une broche. Impatient de voir le repas prêt a servir, Caon fit un feu.

Le temps que le souper sois prêt, les filles partirent cueillir des petits fruits pour le dessert. Le renardeaux se leva enfin et ramena les bottes à Nina. Il avait passé tout l'après midi à améliorer les bottes et son travail était presque achevé. Il ne manquait plus qu'un matériel pouvant protéger ses pieds de l'armature. Il s'assit et lui montra les bottines avant de la questionna si elle aurait une idée pour la protection. La jeune goupil répondit que cette question était très facile. Elle lui demanda si celui-ci pourrait se rendre à son habitation pour aller chercher de la fourrure de chat sauvage. Tails voulait bien, mais il ne savait pas où sa maison se trouvait, alors il sortit la carte électronique et voulut savoir la situation géographique. Elle prit la machine et l'indiqua par un petit point violet.

Ce n'était pas très loin, mais il demanda à l'un des membres du groupe de venir avec lui. On ne savait jamais quand un loup pouvait se lancer sur vous. Il tomba sur le loup noir puisque Max préparait le repas, que le lycaon était hors d'un état d'esprit normal et que les filles étaient parties elles aussi. Sur la route, le silence qu'il offrait fesait presque peur d'inquiétude au renardeau. Tails décida de commencer une conversation pour détendre cette atmosphère lourde. En même temps, des questions le chiffonnait. Peut-être allait-il trouver une réponse. Il commença par parler du beau temps. Black devina tout de suite et lui dit d'aller droit au but.

- Dit comment tu fais pour deviner mes intentions avec tant de facilité, demanda t-il impressionner.

- Je trouve que c'est facile, t'es oreilles sont légèrement arquer vers l'arrière et le timbre de ta voix est un tantinet changeant. Comme l'un de ces quadrupèdes de renards. Le language corporel ne ment jamais. C'était quoi t'a question?

- Interressant, ah, c'est vrai. Ma question c'est : pourquoi Nina a-t-elle peur de tous les gens inconnus?

- Ah vrai dire, je n'en connais pas l'exacte réponse, mais je croit que cela a rapport a son passé que personne ne connaît. Elle seule le sait.

- Et pourquoi elle vous fait aveuglément confiance? Vous étiez des inconnus non?

- Peut-être que dès qu'elle voit le cœur de la personne elle peut savoir si elle devrait lui faire confiance. N'est-ce pas dans la prunelle des yeux que l'on peut voir l'âme des gens?

L'ambiance montait de plus en plus en tons joyeux. Au moment où ils commencèrent à rire, le plus vieux en vint sur des sujets bien plus relaxant. Ce qui l'épatait, c'était que le goupil avait réussit à se rapprocher d'elle très rapidement et facilement. Il suggèrea directement que Tails était sous le coup de foudre tout en étant muni d'un sourire agaceur. Le renard criait au mensonge tandis que Black riait au larmes. Il s'excusa de n'être pas assez précis dans ces mots et se rectifia:« Ce n'est d'un amour de couple que je parle, c'est d'un amour fraternelle.». L'hybride jaune orangé resta en silence devant le sage monologue du loup noir devenue bien plus sérieux.

Un ami est quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter lorsque nos émotions nous emporte, que nos joies doivent être partagé et que les faiblesses des uns renforce les autres. Les frères et les sœurs font encore bien plus. Ils deviennent une partie de soi et rien ne peux briser ses liens. Lorsque la tristesse est stagnante au fond d'un cœur, les frères et les sœurs se charge de l'extirper au moment convenue pour la personne. C'est ainsi que l'on peut faire la différence entre un ami et une fraternité de cœur.

« Nina n'a pas encore voulut extraire la tristesse au fond de son cœur et parfois je peux parfaitement voir que son sourire est faux.». Durant tout ce monologue, Tails avait penser a son frère le hérisson. Le silence resta encore quelques minutes et le loup revint a la charge avec quelques plaisanteries.

- Plus je repense aux peurs de Nina, plus je suis sur qu'elle est agoraphobe extrémiste. Je l'imagine dans les rues d'une métropole et je suis sur qu'elle ferait une attaque.

- Tant que ça, s'écria le renardeaux stoïque.

- Même que dès que la télévision est allumée elle ne reste jamais plus de 10 minutes dans le salon.

- C'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer des gens avec cette crainte. J'aimerais l'aider a surmonter cette peur, déclara le goupil.

- Elle à déjà essayer et sa n'a pas marché. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse réussir toute seule. Lorsque nous avons fait un essai, ont a tout fait raté. T'auras peut-être plus de chance que nous, déclara le loup avec un léger sourire d'espoir.

- Avec une équipe du tonnerre les gens peuvent tout faire!

Le petit chemin de terre se transforma en clairière ombragé. En regardant vers leur droite ils pouvait voir une grotte. Black prit les devants et expliqua que ce trou au milieux de cette pierre était la maison de la renarde. L'extérieur était assez entretenus et l'intérieur était aussi propre que la maison d'Amy. Une peau d'ours servait de tapis au centre et plusieurs décorait les chaises de la table. Au fond, il y avait quelques vieux coffres et un amas de peau de canidés traînant au sol. Brièvement, le loup noir expliqua que les peaux qui traînait servait de lit. Celui-ci prit l'un des coffres et se mit a fouiller. « Et alors? Tu est venue pour chercher des peaux de chats non?». Le renardeaux quitta les fourrures canines de son regard et fit comme le loup avec l'un des autres coffres.

Des fourrures de toutes sorte quittait les coffres pour être jeté au sol : martres, lièvres, castors et visons. Le renardeaux en trouva finalement deux et voulut avertir le canidé. Il avait disparut de son poste. Il leva la tête et cria en voyant une tête de corbeaux géante. Si il aurait regardé plus haut, Tails aurait pus voir le loup muni d'un sourire. «Se costume à tomber de son perchoir, pas la peine d'en faire un plat.». . Avec quelques fourrures de félins sauvages en mains, les deux hybrides quittèrent la grotte sans s'occuper du rangement. Sur le chemin du retour, Tails comprit pourquoi elle avait demander les fourrures de chats. Elles était douces et même au rebrousse-poil elle le restait. « Au juste, j'aurais imaginer sa maison... un peu plus maison.», déclara le goupil. Black le regarda avant d'avouer qu'un jour, celui-ci avait vu les restes totalement brûlé d'une maison pas très loin. Le silence finit par tomber et le restant du trajet demeura modeste.

Le fou rire contagieux de Caon avait affecté la tornade bleu et tout les deux canidés les entendait de loin. Aucun doutes, ils était arrivés. Pour mieux comprendre les rires des hybrides, le renardeaux questionna son frère. Trop occupé a se calmer, Sonic pointa Max qui était coincé dans sa veste littéralement collé a lui. Amy essayait de la lui retirer en tirant dessus, tandis que celui-ci souffrait le martyre a cause de la rose. Le loup frappa le lycaon pour sa bêtise et le nomma de toutes sortes de noms. Le cadet de frère prit part au nouveaux jeux que l'aîné avait débuté. Quand a Max, il essayait d'expliquer a la hérissonne que se n'était pas le bon moyen pour retirer cette colle. Elle était trop occuper a tenter de lui retirer son vêtement pour entendre quoi que se soit.

La meute de goupil, elle, se tenait un peu a l'écart de tout ce bruit pour rester près de la renarde qui attendais patiemment en discutant avec ces congénères à quatre pattes. Les canidés noir et jaune ne firent pas attention aux hybrides et se dirigèrent vers la tante des filles. Les goupils ameuter près de Nina ne demandèrent pas leurs restes lorsqu'elle leur dicta l'ordre de sortir. Elle se fit douce, mais assez autoritaire pour ne pas à avoir a le dire une deuxième fois. Sitôt les renards partit, Black et Tails purent prendre place au sol et ils donnèrent a la jeune renarde ce qu'elle avait demander. Son visage s'illumina, mais même si elle voulait agiter ces appendices, elle n'aurait pas pus car les bandages limitait leurs mouvements.

Dès qu'elle eux la fourrure en main, elle se mit au travail tout en discutant avec ceux qui lui avait ramener les toisons. Parlant de leur trajet, ceux-ci n'entendait que le vacarme causer par le berger allemand. Un long soupir indiqua que Nina en avait assez, mais ces pieds sans bottes l'empêchait de marcher sans qu'elle ne trébuche. Elle lâcha son fil et son aiguille pour prendre un petit coffre contenant des baies de toutes les couleur. La baie qu'elle sortie fut de couleur marron. La goupil indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un anéanti-colle parfais pour les faire taire. Elle les remercia et continua son travail pendant que les deux autres hybrides sortait pour régler le bazar.

La situation n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Les deux rieurs s'était un peu calmé, Cream essayait de calmer Amy et Cheese s'amusait avec un bébé renard de sa taille (le seul renardeaux de la meute en passant.). Lorsque le goupil jaune arriva vers la hérissonne, celle-ci lui demanda un coup de main. Maintenant qu'elle avait lâché Max, celui-ci put enfin cesser ses cries d'agonies. L'étape la plus cruciale était d'appliquer le fruit sur la colle sans trop tirer sur le pauvre chien. Après quelques minutes, le berger allemand put enfin retirer sa veste noir et faire un regard de la même couleur à Caon.

Son dos était entièrement recouvert de baie écraser. Il était dus pour un bain, mais pour le moment il se contenta de faire comme l'aîné le fesait si bien et se mit a pourchasser le fauteur de troubles. Finalement, les cris recommencèrent et la plupart des phrases contenait le même contenu:«Je vais te tuer sale cabot!». Pour une fois le plus docile des trois fesait vraiment peur. Même Black était inquiet pour le lycaon. Tout le êtres vivants dans les alentours les regardaient en ce demandant s'ils pouvait l'arrêter sans subir de sort atroce.

Le renardeau sursauta lorsque que Nina vint dans son dos et affirma que le canidé joueur de tours allait s'en sortir sans trop de blessures.


	9. Chapter 9

Nina lui fit un sourire radieux avant de rire de son frère habituellement si passif. Le renardeaux était à l'écart du groupe car la hérissonne courait après Sonic, Max zigouillait le lycaon et Black s'était accouder sur un tronc d'arbre. Pour ne pas oublier la lapine, elle s'amusait avec le petit canidé et son Chao.

- Tien tu est finalement sortis, dit le renard.

- Hum, heu, oui ça m'a tout l'air, je suis dehors et je respire l'air des bois, souria-t-elle nerveusement.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir rencontrer mes amis! Je suis sur qu...

- Attend Tails, cria la renarde avec une touche d'angoisse.

- Ah c'est vrai que lorsque j'y repense tu n'ai jamais a l'aise avec des inconnus. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par les rencontrer un à un. Du moins intimidant jusqu'aux plus effrayant. C'est une solution à ton égard?

- Heu, laisse moi les observer un peu d'abord, s'il te plaît.

- Bien sur!

Le silence s'installa entre les deux goupils. (Par contre le bruit autour ne change pas vraiment.) Elle se mit a regarder les trois compères un a un. Ses yeux finirent par fixer la lapine. Celle-ci avait du plaisir avec le bébé de la meute et aucun adulte ne semblait s'en soucier. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'agressivité alors. Nina se fit couper la parole avant même qu'elle n'ai pu commencer car son nouvel ami avait déjà comprit et l'entraînait vers ce qu'elle désirait tant vaincre : sa peur des inconnus.

Tails et Nina s'approchèrent et interpellèrent Cream. Se fut plutôt le goupil qui fit tout car celle qui voulait faire sa connaissance était derrière le renardeaux et n'avait pas dit un mot. Le renard à deux queues commença par parler de la pluie et du beaux temps pour débuter la conversation entre les deux filles. Voyant qu'elle ne pipait mot, la lapine décida de la questionner sur le jeune renard. Tout en le prenant dans ses bras, elle demanda à Nina quel était son nom. «Il s'appelle Chibi, mais tu devrais faire attention.», dit-elle les oreilles basses. Elle était a présent au côté de son ami, même si le nivaux de stress n'avait guère diminuer pour autant.

Cream eu la réponse bien vite car le renardeaux quadrupède essayait de grignoter la boule flottant au dessus de la tête de Cheese. Le chao volait dans les airs pour s'en débarrasser, mais rien ne le fit lâcher prise. Finalement, la détresse de l'hybride et de son animal de compagnie portèrent leurs fruits car Chibi laissa tomber la sphère et partit vers la goupil. Désoler de son acte qui fesait souffrir Cheese, le petit renard fit le plus petit possible a ses pieds. Pour expliquer le comportement du seul jeune de sa meute, Nina expliqua que les renardeaux font leurs dents tout comme les bébés. Elle rajouta par la suite qu'il aimait aussi mordiller tout se qui bouge et lui passe sous les pattes. La renarde demanda au petit de s'excuser. Cream et son chao acceptèrent sans forme de procès et passèrent a autre chose.

La discussion passa sur un sujet que la timide put parler et partager ses connaissances : la meute de goupil.

- Dit Nina, comment tu fais pour reconnaître chacun des tiens? C'est vrai qu'ils sont tous légèrement différent, mais de là à les différencier lorsque ceux ci sont tous en peloton, questionna le goupil jaune.

- En fait, il est plus facile de les distinguer par la lueur qu'ils ont dans les yeux. Vous ne trouver pas?

- Je ne trouve pas du tout, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Remarqua Tails

- Est-ce que les renards sont aussi différent dans leurs habitudes mademoiselle Nina?

- (un peu rose) Si tu cesse d'étendre mon nom je te répondrais avec plaisir a cette question. D'accord? Tu me fait rougir plus qu'autre chose Cream.

- Entendu.

- Alors, comme tu l'a vue Chibi mords tout ce qui bouge. Pour écourter la liste je vais te faire un résumé : un fait toujours la leçon aux autres, un autre dors presque 24/24, un passe le temps en chassant, deux se protège mutuellement, un taquine le plus vieux, un est toujours en train de s'amuser avec rien, un grogne tout le temps, un a toujours le nez sous terre, un est peureux pour rien et l'un deux voudrait toujours nager dans n'importe quel liquide. Une telle diversité est parfois explosive ou entraîne des réactions en chaîne.

- Wow! Cela me fait penser à la grande diversité d'outils que Tails a pour inventer des engins et des machines.

- Tien tien, je ne savait pas que t'étais le cerveaux de ta bande. Tu est spécialisé dans quelque chose, demanda t-elle avec de moins en moins de nervosité.

- Pas vraiment, je touche à a peu près tout se qui est électronique.

- Mon domaine c'est la biologie et le comportement animal.

Plus les minutes passait, plus la renarde était à l'aise devant la petite lapine. Finalement, Tails mit fin a la conversation et retourna avec Nina à leur point de départ pour choisir le prochain candidat. Elle observa les deux hybrides pendant un moment. La goupil a neuf queues ne pouvait pas déterminer leur attitude «normal» car l'une poursuivait l'autre sans relâche. La goupil a neuf queues consulta son ami pour savoir lequel des deux était le moins colérique. Par évidence, il répondit avec amusement que son frère de cœur serait la deuxième personne à aborder.

Tails demanda à Amy de lâcher «son» Sonic et lui dit qu'il avait un truc important a lui dire. Lorsque la hérissonne décida d'aller voir Cream, la tornade bleu vint remercier son petit frère avec larmes de joie en prime. Malgré ce manège plutôt amusant, Nina restait derrière le renard jaune. Avec les encouragement de son ami, elle put dire en premier les salutations. Voyant sa gène, le hérisson fit un clin d'œil et un pouce lorsqu'il se présenta a son tour. Le tout muni d'un large sourire chaleureux. Avec l'expérience précédente, la jeune retira son manteaux de gènes encore plus vite qu'avant.

- La liberté est de pouvoir aller ou l'on veut et quand l'on veut tu ne crois pas?

- Pas du tout! Si tu ne peux voir tout se qui t'entoure tu ne peux pas avoir ce sentiment.

- Eh bien je fais ça en courant. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire se que tu viens de dire.

- Non. En volant c'est mieux, riposta Nina.

Avant que cela ne dégénèrent, le goupil mit fin a ce début de dispute en disant que tout les points de vues sont bons. Sonic décida d'aller courir pour se changer les idées et fuir Amy par la même occasion. Tout juste avant qu'il ne décolle, il porta ses yeux vers ceux de la renarde et lui proposa de faire la course. Son regard devint intrigué devant cette proposition. Elle échappa un mot en guise de question : comment? Le hérisson éclata de rire devant cette scène. Il donna la réponse la plus évidente a ce questionnement ridicule a son égard.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot «pieds», la renarde se mit a déblatérer toute sorte de phrase a une vitesse folle. En enregistrant les quelques mots compréhensibles de la jeune fille paniqué, Sonic put récapituler intérieurement ses dires. Cela sonnait près de ceci:« Jamais je ne pourrais battre cette boule d'épines à la course, surtout à pieds!». Alors, il lui dit que ce n'était qu'une démonstration de leurs capacité l'un envers l'autre. Le gagnant n'avait aucune importance puisque c'était un match amical. Tails lui fit un grand sourire pour l'encourager et elle finit par accepter malgré une petite gène de sa part.

Le renardeaux profita de la situation pour calmer les deux canidés et rassembler tout le monde. Dès que tout le monde fut autour du point de départ (incluant la meute de renards) l'épineux et la goupil a neuf queues se placèrent en position de départ. Le renard aux motifs triangulaires se plaça entre les deux individus et donna le signal de départ. L'un partit comme une flèche tandis que l'autre... eh bien. Elle avait fait a peine cinquante mètres encore plus lentement qu'un joggeur qu'elle était tomber a cause d'un petit caillou. Décidément elle avait deux pieds très gauches. Caon soupira et Max cacha ses yeux. Black fut le plus utile du trio car il cria a sa sœur:« Y 'a aucune règle qui dit que tu est obliger de courir!».

Cette phrase et les encouragements des invités ralluma la flamme dans ses yeux. Nina se releva et ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever la poussière de ses vêtements. Celle-ci étendit les bras et déploya les deux membranes qui lui servait d'ailes. Pour la première fois les filles purent voir se spectacle. Le renard jaune avait déjà vu se phénomène mais l'avait mal observé. En regardant plus attentivement, il avait l'impression que ses ailes sortait directement de toute la longueur de ses bras et de ses poignets comme un parachute. Même que celles-ci continuait de s'allonger encore plus loin, formant ainsi des membres aux formes quasi identique aux ailes d'un oiseau.

En trois battements elle put décoller du sol. Elle partit vers la direction que le hérisson avait pris. La jeune renarde volait a basse altitudes en contournant les troncs d'arbres pour mieux repérer Sonic. Son flair remarqua peu après que celui-ci avait disparut. Elle fit un arrêt en l'air et demanda à voix haute ou le hérisson se cachait. Celui-ci apparut si vite qu'elle monta légèrement en l'air par pur réflexe. La jeune goupil revint a la hauteur précédente. C'est à dire à un mètre du sol.

- Pourquoi tu ne court pas, c'est une course non, demanda Nina.

- Je te l'ai dit se n'est que pour s'amuser et puis je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillait à la course.

- Décidément je suis la plus nulle de tous, pleurnicha t-elle.

- Il est vrai que tes deux pieds gauches sont plus gauches que des éléphants dans un magasin de poterie, mais tu a des qualités que les autres n'ont pas.

- Une faiblesse est une faiblesse de trop.

- Mais non! Tout le monde a des faiblesse, réconforta Sonic.

- Même toi!? De quoi un héros comme toi a peur, fit la renarde en séchant ses larmes.

- Pour ma part, je ne sais pas nager.

- …... (regard d'un genre : t'es sérieux là!)

- Je t'assure que je coule comme une roche, s'exclama t-il.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais, tout les hérisson savent nager de nature.

- Il y a une exception devant toi.

Un long moment de silence passa entre les deux hybrides et Nina fini par lui proposer d'être son professeur. Le regard de la tornade bleu disait déjà tout, mais il en rajouta une couche en criant que jamais il n'entrerais dans l'eau. « Je te donnerais des cours théoriques et je te mettrais des flotteurs autour de tes bras au début pour que tu ne coule pas, voilà une solution qui te plaît? S'il te plaît.». Le bleu ne voulait rien savoir de cette proposition. Aussi mule qu'une mule. Finalement Nina abandonna son idée et demanda à rentrer au camp.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils purent remarquer que le bandage sur son bras avait disparut et que le trou s'était ouvert, laissant ainsi le sang se répandre lentement sur sa fourrure. La goupil rassura son compagnons que même si son bras serait au repos, la douleur ne s'atténuerait pas. Malgré tout, il l'empoigna en plein vol et décolla à la vitesse du son. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde regardait la direction opposé, croyant que l'un des deux aurait fait le tour de l'ìle. (c'est sur que cela aurait été Sonic^^.) Lorsque le bruit des pas se firent entendre, tout le monde resta ahuri face au bras sanglant de la jeune. Amy s'empressa de donner l'ordre d'amener la trousse de secours au plus proche. Le chien fit un nouveau record de vitesse juste pour elle. Tandis qu'ils s'assirent autour du feu toujours muni d'un faux-filet en train de griller, les renards les plus près de leur chef se mirent à la nettoyer. La renarde rassura la hérissonne qui tentait de les distancer en lui disant:« Sa va aller. Il est rare que mes blessures s'infecte et c'est justement grâce a mon système immunitaire qu'ils ont renforcés depuis mon enfance.». Max sortit de l'une des boites la trousse et accourut pour la donner à Amy.

Cette troisième rencontre se fit presque naturellement. Tandis que l'hybride rose mettait un bandage sur son bras, elles discutait de chose inutiles. Tandis que les gars parlait de trucs de gars, les filles parlèrent de chose plus communes de leur côté. Cream parla de cuisine pendant un bon moment. La renarde appris une ou deux recette au deux filles. Dès que la hérissonne parla de son Sonic d'amour, la goupil perdit le sens de la conversation. Cream avait appris le concept avec le temps car la plupart des discussions avec Amy se terminait comme ça, mais la renarde a neuf queue vivait avec trois personnes de la genre masculine. Elle évitait la télé et cela n'aidait pas son cas. Le deux filles essayèrent de lui expliquer en lui faisant un résumer de ce sentiment très complexe. Ce fut un échec car elle croyait qu'Amy prenait le hérisson pour son père. l'épineuse pris une approche différente.

- Parfois tu aime ne pas être avec tes frères?

- Heu, bien sur.

- Lorsque tu aime quelqu'un avec cet amour, tu voudras toujours être avec lui. Parfois tu ne t'entend pas avec tes frères, n'est ce pas?

- Exact, suivait t-elle attentivement.

- Ce sera tout le contraire avec cette personne. T'a pigé?

Prise d'un air réfléchis, elle resta en silence un petit moment avant que son visage s'illumine. Celle-ci déclara que la description concordait avec le principe des âmes sœurs. Elle n'avait pas compris a cent pour-cent, mais le progrès se voyait. Après que ceci fut clos, les filles se joignirent aux garçons qui était sur le point de manger sans elles. La cohabitation avec une meute et trois garçons déteignait sur la fille a neuf queue. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une assiette et arracha un morceau de viande grillé encore sur le feu avec ses mains. Elle se tira une bûche et s'assit entre Tails et Caon. Avec un grand «Bon appétit!», Nina commença avant les autres. La bonne humeur était très présente et qui dit bonne humeur dit joueur de tours en approche. «Dit Nina, je me demande pourquoi tu est si heureuse tout d'un coup.», questionna le lycaon. La concernée répondit que c'était très évident. Il donna sa réponse dans son oreille, mais il n'eut pas finit sa phrase qu'elle se mit a lui crier dessus. « Tu n'avait pas à retourner le couteaux dans la plaie, espèce de crétin!», lui glapit-elle avant de partir vers les bois. Voyant que le hérisson bleu la suivait pour l'interroger sur ce qui n'allait pas, la goupil prit son envol. Faute du témoin triste, le groupe s'acharna sur le fauteur de troubles. Un « Je n'ai fait que plaisanter moi!», fut la seul défense qu'il put se procurer.

Amy demanda au renardeaux jaune de la suivre puisqu'il était le premier a avoir eu sa confiance. Les frères de cœur virent mettre leur grains de sel, mais l'hybride rose les rappela a l'ordre en leur disant que leurs bêtises n'allait qu'empirer les choses.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce fut assez facile pour le renardeau de trouver l'âme en détresse. Elle s'était assise sur une branche et était bruyante. Ses pleurs paraissait sans fin. Il se mit a côté de la jeune fille et lui demanda de se calmer. Celui voulut mieux l'apaiser avec le toucher, mais voyant son corps se raidir face au contact de sa main, il abandonna. Ces paroles, au bout de cinq minutes, finirent par l'apaiser un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parler. C'est alors que Tails lui demanda de lui expliquer car celui-ci pourrait mieux la comprendre. « Mon œil! Jamais tu ne comprendra!», finit-elle par crier. La renarde descendit de l'arbre et le goupil fit de même. Elle voulait avoir la paix, mais Tails ne l'entendais pas comme ça.

Il l'à retourna en l'agrippant a l'épaule et reposa sa question. Le calme devint de plus en plus présent et la jeune fille finit par parler : « C'est très dur à expliquer et... et.». Étrangement, celle-ci s'était arrêter et ses oreilles se mouvait dans toutes les directions. Étonné, le renardeau lui sollicita de continuer, mais il se fit interrompre par Nina qui l'obligeait de se taire. Le silence devint pesant et la goupil le coupa en murmurant:« Roulé-boulé». Pourquoi vouloir rouler? Tails ne le savait pas. Elle regardait par dessus son épaule et au moment où celui-ci voulut se retourner, la renarde se mit a crié de faire un roulé-boulé. Finalement c'est la jeune qui lui prit les épaules et lui fit faire une roulade avec elle.

Au même moment, un rugissement s'éleva dans les airs, suivit par une bête qui sauta a la place ou les deux hybrides se situait avant. Les goupils se relevèrent et virent une bête aussi grosse qu'un loup. Se pelage fauve n'aurait tromper personne. Le félin les observait avec un regard perçant. Le grognement sourd n'échappa pas a leurs oreilles. Ils était les proies d'un lion des montagnes. Lorsque la bête se jeta sur eux, le meilleur réflexe qu'ils eurent fut de s'envoler. À cause de la roulade, la blessure au bras de Nina avait empirer et l'empêcha de déployer ses ailes. Elle se fit plaquer au sol et résistait en tentant d'éloigner la gueule qui essayait de lui croquer le visage. Faute de savoir que faire, le renardeau tirait sur la queue du chat géant pour attirer son attention. Rien a faire, c'était comme si il n'existait pas. La panique le gagnait peu à peu.

La jeune faiblissait lentement. Celle-ci avait déjà eu à faire avec une créature comme elle, mais pas dans une position si faible. Nina prit tout l'air de ses poumons pour hurler comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. À la distance qu'ils était, elle était sure et certaine que ceux-ci les entendrait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Vous avez entendu, sa ressemblait à un monstre en train de crever.», rigola Caon. Tous les goupils, avait les oreilles bien dresser vers ce hurlement avant de se précipiter vers les bois. Le loup et le berger allemand se regardèrent avec un regard familier aux autres membres du groupe (excluant le lycaon), l'inquiétude. Cela ne leurs disait rien de bon. La bande se mirent à la poursuite des goupils. Seul le hérisson put rester tout près tandis que les autres furent distancés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La renarde peinait de plus en plus à force de retenir une mâchoire denté pour le régime carnivore. Le goupil qui était a ses côté retenait lui aussi l'animal par le cou. Étant trop lourd, celui-ci ne pouvait pas le soulever en l'air. Au loin, des glapissements retentirent. Plus d'une dizaines de gueules sautèrent sur la bête. Le puma lâcha finalement sa prise pour distancer la masse orange et jaune (sans oublier le point blanc^^) à l'aide de ses griffes. Dès qu'elle fut tenu a distance de tous, une boule d'épine le frappa de plein fouet. Cette blessure et le nombre de gens qui arrivait a leur tour fit abandonner la créature qui fuit dans les buissons.

Le loup remit debout la fille à neuf queues et lui questionna sur sa santé. Pour écourter sa réponse, elle dit : « j'suis crevé, mais pas morte.». Lorsque Max vit que Nina avait les jambes aussi flageolante que de la gelée, il la mit sur son dos. Tous la virent sourire et demander d'aller plus vite au «dada». Cette fois, la blague était drôle puisqu'elle n'avait réveillé personne ou collé quelqu'un a ses vêtements.

Sur le chemin du retour, le chien senti un liquide chaud couler sur lui. Il questionna la renarde pour savoir se que c'était, mais en voyant Caon s'évanouir devant lui, il sut que s'était du sang. Il était loin du camp et personne n'avait emmené la trousse de secours. Max la déposa au sol pour mieux constater les blessures avec la bande. Tous purent voir que la plaie était bien plus ouverte que la dernière fois. Pour faire un bandage a la va-vite, le berger allemand retira l'une de ses chaussures brunes et prendre l'une de ses chaussettes avant de l'attacher fermement.

L'expert en solution rapide reprit la blessé sur ses épaules. Il fut aidé par Tails et Sonic car elle s'était évanouie depuis un bon moment. Pour continuer leur chemin, Black dut lui aussi porter quelqu'un, le lycaon. Lorsque la goupil sortie des vapes, la première chose qu'elle put voir fut deux queues et des chaussures rouges. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de murmurer une question a son frère. «Maxime, on arrive quand?». L'interpellé pensant qu'elle devait être sois de mauvaise humeur, sois encore un peu dans les vapes pour l'appeler par son prénom entier. Par la suite, il lui dit qu'ils y était presque.

Le soleil tapait encore fort dans la clairière. Il devait être au moins trois heures. Pour une seconde fois, la jeune fut installée sur l'un des rondins qui entourait la place initiale du feu de camp. Cette fois-ci, elle demanda au renard tout blanc d'aller chercher une boite de baies en anglais. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. La boule de poil se fit remercier et se faufila dans le groupe. Amy n'avait pas mit la trousse bien par intuition et elle avait raison. Puisque l'un de ses bras n'était pas disponible, Nina fouillait dans le petit coffre avec celle qu'elle avait et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Dit Amy? Tu peux prendre ces baies pour panser le trou que j'ai au bras?

- Bien sur! C'est une drôle de couleur pour un fruit, sa me fait penser a Sonic.

- C'est le fruit qui est relié a l'élément eau. Il aide la guérison. Et le fruit brun que j'ai utilisé pour décoller Max de sa veste était de l'élément terre.

- Donc, chaque élément a un fruit qui un effet différent.

- Exact! Sauf que sur cette île y'a rien qui a d'effet. Ils ont juste bon goût.

Suite a cela, la chaussette de Max était trop imbibé pour qu'elle soit ré pis pour elle. Pour passer le temps, les frères était partit voir les pièges. Caon s'était réveiller juste avant qu'ils ne parte, se joignant ainsi a eux. Tails décodait la langue des renards avec son PDA et le hérisson était couché dans l'herbe et regardait passer les nuages. Cream et Cheese fabriquait des couronnes de fleurs pour tout le monde. N'ayant rien a faire, la boule rose décida de rester avec la renarde et de discuter avec elle. Leur conversation était plutôt enjoué et sans but. Peu à peu, Nina devint triste. Son regard signifiait très bien que quelque chose la tracassait. «Même si quelqu'un a subi les pires choses qui pourrait lui arriver et qu'elle se soit tromper sur toute la ligne de la promesse qu'elle aurait faite, cette personne devrait-elle rester dans le silence, ou en parler?».

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

«Mon pauvre chaton, il est rare que tu manque l'une de tes proies. Je te pardonne mon petit, mais, fait plus attention la prochaine fois.». Le ronronnement rauque du félin retentit dans la pièce sombre. La silhouette se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la seule fenêtre du petit logis.«Je t'aurais petite et je te ferais souffrir autant que t'a famille me la fait. Seul les yeux violet de la personne purent être visible. Tout comme ceux du fauve derrière la voix féminine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les paroles de la hérissonne redonnèrent un peu de vigueur dans les dires de la jeune fille. Elle avait raison. Il fallait que toutes ces peines et ces inquiétudes s'expulse. Il n'était pas bon de tout conserver car plus le temps passait, plus cette tristesse ressemblait à une bombe. L'épineuse lui avait conseillé de le faire au bon moment. Alors, ce sera pour plus tard. L'instant présent lui disait de se changer les idées un peu. Nina demanda à la hérissonne de la laisser un peu seule pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

Sur le tronc, celle-ci se mit à penser au sujet de l'attaque du fauve. Les lions des montagnes vivait dans les montagnes basses, alors pourquoi était-il aussi loin de son habitat naturelle. Cette odeur qu'il y avait sur lui, ce n'était pas l'odeur d'un autre fauve ou d'une proie. Cela sentait le chimique. Ce regard qu'il avait, se n'était pas celui de tuer et même si elle s'était défendu, dans son état actuel, il aurait pu aisément l'achever en un coup de dents. Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui donnèrent un mal de tête. Tout dans le comportement de l'animal était louche. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par le cri du lycaon qui salivait déjà a l'imagination d'un festin avec le sanglier capturé grâce a l'un des pièges.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque le repas fut enfin terminer, le groupe observait les flammes et parfois quelqu'un pipait un ou deux mots, mais le silence persistait. Nina était assise entre l'épineuse et le renardeaux. Sa position aurait même pu donner son humeur à une personnes aveugle. Ses bras entourait ses genoux replié sur son corps. Ils pouvait seulement voir ses oreilles toutes baissé car neuf queues la cachait. Personne n'osait lui dire quelque chose depuis l'incident. De longues minutes passèrent. «Puis-je prendre parole?», déclara la goupil qui sortait de son cocon. Tout le monde affirmèrent avant de tendre les oreilles. Avant de commencer, elle demanda à tout le monde, spécialement a ses frères, de ne pas la couper. « Lorsque j'étais petite, j'habitais sur cette île avec mes parents et Klara. Un jour, alors que je revenais de la meute, j'ai vus ma maison en feu. Il n'était pas encore très répandu et je ne voyais pas mes parents à l'extérieur, alors je suis entrée. Je suis passé par la fenêtre de ma chambre car le feu n'y était pas encore. Lorsque je suis descendu dans la cuisine, j'ai vus mon père se disputer avec une personnes au pas de la porte. Je n'ai pas pu le voir car la fumée bloquait mes yeux. Cette personne leva la main et pointa une arme vers mon papa. Il reçu la balle en plein cœur. Ma maman me serra très fort dans ses bras et me dit de quitter la maison et de me méfier des gens qui n'ont aucunes valeurs positives. Puis, elle me lâcha et m'ordonna de voler. De voler le plus loin possible où mon cœur me le dirait et de trouver une moitié. Avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que se soit, ma mère fut arrosée de gaz et brûlé vive par l'assassin. Je prit mes jambes a mon cou vers ma chambre et m'envola. Je ne savait pas où aller, mais je fit se que me demandait ma mère. J'ai quitter les îles et je m'aventura vers un gros orage. Les éclairs passait si proche que j'ai crut que mes oreilles allait exploser où que l'un d'entre eux me frapperait. Par chance, j'ai trouvé terre et je me suis écroulé d'épuisement. C'est à ce moment que vous m'avez trouver.».

Ses larmes éclatèrent à ce moment et Amy la prit dans ses bras. Qui pourrait faire une chose aussi affreuse. Voila donc se qui la rendait triste depuis la phrase chuchoté a son oreille. Ces mots avait ouvert une brèche énorme dans son cœur. Les hurlements des quinze canidés partit chasser retentirent au loin. Même si personne ne comprenait la langue des goupils, la tristesse fut aisément ressentit. Les hoquets de la fillettes se calmèrent et pus enfin parler un peu mieux.« Je suis un monstre, sniff.. j'ai laissé mes parents mourir et de plus, hic hic.. je n'ai même pas respecter la promesse que j'avais fait à ma maman.». Celle-ci laissa un moment de silence pour pleurer un peu et continua. « je me suis éloigner de tous alors que se n'es pas tout le monde qui est méchant et je ne sais même pas se que c'est une moitié. Bouh-ou!». Le renard jaune pris son élan et se lança dans la phase de réconfortement. Malgré ses pleurs, Nina put entendre de la part de Tails que depuis qu'elle s'était fait des amis, Elle avait respecté une partie de sa promesse en se rapprochant de d'autres gens que ses frères. Amy confirma qu'elle n'avait pas a se soucier de la deuxième part car il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de la respecter. Cream demanda de sécher ses larmes et Sonic termina en lui disant que l'entraide peux nous rendre plus fort.

Grâce a eux, ses larmes se changèrent en sourire et ils purent continuer de bavarder auprès du feu. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel lorsque les goupils revinrent de leur partie de chasse, qui s'était soldé par un échec. Ceux-ci saluèrent les hybrides à leur façons : en couinant et en remuant de la queue. L'un d'entre eux , suivit par Chibi, s'assirent auprès de la renarde. La goupil leur fit un gros câlin avant de continuer de parler avec le hérisson bleu.

Caon trouvait que sa sœur manquait d'entrain et décida de la faire rire avec un moyen très simple. Il essaya de ne pas éveiller de soupçons et s'approcha d'elle. D'un coup, il cria «Tickles attack!» («attaque de chatouille» en anglais) et se jeta sur sa petite sœur. La goupil en fut renversée et se mit à se tordre de rire. Voyant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, le lycaon finit par la lâcher et demanda pardon. Il n'eut pas à attendre car Nina accepta ses excuses dès qu'il eut terminer de prononcer sa phrase.

Caon était maintenant satisfait car le sourire qu'il put voir était bien plus large. Observant les étoiles, la jeune remarqua que ses queues était bien trop serrer dans leurs bandages. Il était enfin temps de les retirer. Ils furent déballer une à une par ses propres mains. Elle n'avait que sa à faire de toute façon. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de ses appendices, la renarde continua la conversation sur la natation qu'elle avait commencée avec l'épineux. Finalement il refusa d'avoir des cours de plongé sous-marines en plus des cours de nages qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser la dernière fois.

Une fois que leur discussion fut terminer, la jeune goupil écoutait la conversation des autres sans pour autant se joindre a eux. Tails senti un poids sur son épaule. Nina s'était endormi sur elle. L'échidné lui fit remarquer qu'ils fesait un couple très mignon. Pour ne pas réveiller la jeune, il s'énerva sans hausser le ton trop fort. Il était loin de l'aimer a ce point là quand même. Le restant du groupe rirent dans leur barbes. Soudain, les frères de cœur remarquèrent que leur sœur remuait ses oreilles durant son sommeil. Même si elle dormait, elle entendait tout et pouvait même dire son opinion durant son sommeil. Ils avait appris à leurs dépends de se taire sur certain sujet peux importe son état. En général, Nina ne se souvenait pas de ces instants et le problème était là. Des fois, elle devenait somnambule et sortait du chalet pour faire une promenade. Le danger qui régnait ici causait un gros problème si elle entrait dans cet état.

Une chance que les choses qu'elle fit fut de marmonner :« Ami...crétins.» et d'abattre son poing sur la tête du renard assis depuis tout à l'heure a ses pieds. Seul Chibi resta et pris place sur les genoux de son chef. Les émotions l'avait épuiser, mais elle trouvait le moyen de se défendre. La hérissonne décida de prendre l'endormit et proposa au groupe d'aller se coucher. La tante des filles était plus petite, mais il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour qu'un autre hybride s'y installe.


	12. Chapter 12

Pour une fois, le lycaon ne réveilla personne. La nuit avait été paisible. Dans la tente des demoiselles, tout avait été pour le mieux. Dans celle des garçons par contre... Max avait pris Tails pour son ourson, Caon s'était fait piquer toute la nuit par les épines du hérisson et Black avait ronflé la totalité de la nuit. Knuckles n'a pas eu de problème, car celui-ci préférait dormir dehors, tout comme la meute qui, elle, dormait dans l'entrée de la tente des filles. Ce fut les filles qui se réveillèrent en premier. Amy s'était levé et avait essayé de sortir des toiles. Sitôt qu'elle mit un pied dehors en s'enfargea dans l'un des goupils. Cream fut réveillé par la détresse de la hérissonne. À moitié endormie, elle fit du pareil au même et réveilla la renarde. Elle était habituée d'avoir plein de corps dans les pattes. À la place de s'aventurer dans cette étendue de fourrure, elle les réveilla pour qu'ils se déplacent.

Après s'être bel et bien réveillées, les filles s'assirent près du rond de feu et discutèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi. Le nez bien entrainé de la renarde avait ses limites. Celle-ci proposa à ses deux amies d'aller prendre un bain et de changer leurs vêtements. La hérissonne et la lapine n'avaient rien emmené, car celles-ci avaient cru que cette aventure n'aurait pas duré une demi-journée. Nina trouva la solution en décidant d'aller vers sa «maison» pour aller chercher d'autres habillements. Pour ne pas prendre de chances, le goupil laissa un mot aux garçons et décida de prendre toute la meute avec elles en cas d'attaque. La petite troupe prit le chemin en direction de la grotte. Tout était très paisible et la brume rajoutait un petit charme à l'ambiance.

Arrivées à l'endroit désiré, les filles se mirent à la quête de vêtement qui leur ferait. Amy finit par prendre une robe verte et blanche qui lui allait à merveille tandis que Cream trouva une un chandail orange et un short bleu pâle. Le linge que la jeune prit ressemblait trait pour trait aux vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos. «Dit Nina? Combien d'habits tu as comme celle-là?», demanda l'épineuse. L'interpelé lui fit remarquer que la jupe qu'elle avait prise, malgré son apparence, était différente. Il en était de même pour la camisole. C'était évident. Le matériel utilisé n'était pas identique. L'un était en jean et en coton tandis que l'autre était en soie et en matériau élastique.

La route serait longue, car le soi-disant bain était situé sur la montagne enneigée. C'est avec l'idée d'un bon bain chaud que les trois hybrides se dirigèrent vers les sources chaudes. Malgré tout, cela en valait la chandelle.

Du côté des garçons, le réveil fut très différent. Tails se réveilla et en voyant que le berger allemand bavait sur lui, il cria. Cela réveilla le lycaon qui se fit piquer le nez par le hérisson et le cri de douleur réveilla le loup qui ronflait comme un loir. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux canidés et cela réveilla ceux qui somnolaient encore. L'échidné fut aussi une victime de ce carnage.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis autour du feu, ils remarquèrent une note accrochée sur l'un des rondins. Le plus grand des frères put constater que c'était l'écriture de la petite renarde. Il la lut à haute voix : « Nous sommes partis aux sources chaudes. Au cas où, nous avons emmener la meute (par contre Oldee est rester a la maison). À plus tard! (PS Amy a demandé d'écrire qu'elle ne voulait voir aucun pervers (en gros, des gars) venir dans notre bassin.))

Le premier à réagir fut Caon. Avec son imagination débordante, il inventa toutes sortes de scénarios impossibles : « Si on n'y va pas, elles vont se faire attaquer par une horde d'alligators mutant ou même PIRE! Elle pourrait se faire enlever par des extraterrestres qui voudront pondre leurs œufs dans leurs cerveaux et, et elles deviendront des zombies mangeur de cœurs de bœufs et là, la maladie de la vache folle va se développer et, et...». Il avait trop parlé au gout de Black qui lui cognait le crâne et lui demanda de la fermer. Le lycaon était le seul à paniquer a ce point, les autres s'inquiétaient, mais pas au point d'en faire une série d'aventures. Après tout, Amy était une vraie battante. De plus, toute la meute était avec elles.

Les trois hybrides et les 14 canidés s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel humide et chaud. Plus ils avançaient, plus la chaleur les réchauffait de leur escapade dans le froid. La goupil tenait une torche et guidait les autres vers les sources. Cream et Amy furent émerveillés par la vue. Tout était éclairé par des torches. Un énorme bain d'eau chaude laissait échapper une vapeur invitante. Sur la droite, des escaliers descendaient vers d'autres bassins de plus en plus petits. Chaque étendus avait une cascade venant du bassin du haut, la plus grande étant alimenter par une rigole d'eau bien bouillante. Les goupils descendirent vers les petits bassins et sautèrent dedans. Le plus gros était apparemment réservé aux hybrides.

- Un tel endroit peut exister, demanda la hérissonne.

- Pas la peine de se poser la question, venez, fit Nina en se désapant avant de plonger.

- Comment l'eau peut-elle être aussi chaude, questionna la lapine en entrant dans l'eau.

- Cette montagne est un volcan! Mais, je ne l'ai jamais vue exploser.

- Bon, je peux savoir ou sont les savons, coupa Amy.

- Ah! C'est vrai! Tu préfères quel parfum? Cerise, mangue, pomme verte, noix de coco ou au lilas, dit la renarde en prenant un panier sur le rebord. Et toi Cream?

- Je prendrais bien la cerise!

- Pourrais-je avoir ton savon au lilas?

Nina donna les savons désirés et prit celui à la noix de coco. Les deux invités parlèrent de tout et de rien avec le goupil. Lorsque les deux filles commencèrent à parler de vêtements, elles embarquèrent sur un sujet adjacent : la ville. La crainte des inconnus était probablement bien plus facile à affronter que l'agoraphobie. Plus elle en parlait, plus un mélange d'émerveillement et de peur se dessinait sur le visage de l'hybride à neuf queues. La seule fois qu'elle avait fait un tour en ville était la fois où ses frères avaient dû l'emmené dans un sac pour sortir de celle-ci et déménager dans les bois. La première question que posa Amy sur cette crainte était : comment fais-tu pour te procurer des vêtements?

Black et Max avaient un travail et allaient parfois lui en acheter. Le deuxième point fut Cream qui le posa : pourquoi prends-tu toujours le même genre de vêtements alors?

Elle-même ne le savait pas. Nina leur répondit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé autre chose. C'est alors qu'Amy fut très compatissante pour la jeune renarde. Dès que cette histoire sera terminée, elle l'emmènerait faire du shopping. Un énorme point d'interrogation se dessina sur le visage du goupil. «C'est quoi du shopping?" Amy et Cream là trouvaient très drôle, mais à voir sa face, elle ne mentait pas.

L'hybride rose paniqua. Comment une fille ne connaissait pas ce mot? La lapine secoua sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Une fois que ce fut fait, elles expliquèrent toute l'étendue du mot «shopping». S'en en fit beaucoup à assimiler en même temps, mais Nina comprit la base. Elle donna son avis : pourquoi vous réjouir d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, c'est juste du tissu non? La renarde vivait un peu comme une sauvage dans ces bois, donc, son point de vue n'était pas une abomination pour la hérissonne. De plus, elle n'avait jamais essayé.

Une fois qu'elles furent propres et que Nina accepta d'un jour, tenter d'aller en ville avec les deux hybrides, elles sortirent et se rhabillèrent avec leurs vêtements propres. Avant de quitter, la jeune à neuf queues siffla pour attirer l'attention de sa meute, car ils jouaient encore dans les bassins plus bas. 13 paires d'yeux observèrent la jeune dirigeante. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, elle leur dit : « Vous attendez quoi pour sortir, aller! Hop hop!" Les boules de poils sortirent de l'eau et s'ébrouèrent le plus loin possible des jeunes filles. Suivis par la meute, les trois hybrides se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant d'aller à l'extérieur, Nina prit des manteaux et les donna a ses nouvelles amies. Elle fit de même pour elle.

Le froid était mordant, mais le soleil brillait et les réchauffait. Elles entreprirent leur descente. Une fois descendue et le pont traversé, celles-ci purent retirer la fourrure qui les couvrait. Le doux vent qui passait de temps en temps les séchait encore plus rapidement. Avant de retourner au campement, Nina voulait aller chercher Oldee, alors les hybrides firent un détour. Arrivée là-bas, la renarde vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue. « Klara! C'est bien toi!" La dénommée Klara était un fennec au pelage tan et a la chevelure brune. Ces yeux violets la fixèrent d'un air contradictoire. Elle sortit une arme à feu et la pointa sur le vieux goupil.

Tous cessèrent leur avancé. Pourquoi elle sortait une arme? Le canidé au chandail noir demanda à tout le monde de reculer, sauf Nina. Une fois que cela fut fait, malgré la colère de la rose et de la peur de la lapine, Klara se mit debout et mit l'un de ces pieds sur la pierre. Son sourire et son regard malveillant n'indiquaient rien de bon. Celle-ci pointa son canon sur le goupil et lui demanda de la suivre. Nina était paralysée par les choses qu'elle voyait. Voyant que la petite ne réagissait pas, elle tira un coup de feu juste à côté du vieux renard. « Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Allez, viens.»

La jeune aux neuf queues dut se résigner à la suivre. Elle trembla lorsque le canon se colla a son dos. Le fennec lui ordonna d'avancer. Amy fulminait de plus en plus, car la femme l'emmenait avec elle. Derrière les arbres, une machine sortit et s'ouvrit. Nina fut poussée à l'intérieur, puis, une fois que Klara fut aussi dedans, l'engin décolla. L'objet disparut dans le ciel et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le vieux renard se leva. « Nous devons avertir les autres et vites. Il y aura probablement des choses que je devrais expliquer à vous tous.»

Les garçons faisaient à peu près comme d'habitude. Deux se chamaillait, un bidouillait quelque chose et les deux autres observaient les nuages. Même la bagarre entre Caon et black cessa lorsqu'ils virent que Nina n'était pas avec Amy et Cream et que celles-ci couraient vers eux avec des milliers de couinements derrière. Max répondit le premier à cet appel à l'instinct et demanda aux filles que s'était-il passé. Les autres se levèrent et tendirent les oreilles.

Avant de leur expliquer la situation, elles durent reprendre leur souffle, puis Amy commença. Dès qu'elle eut fini, plein de « QUOI!» , fusèrent dans tout les sens. Cream commenta en ajoutant que celle-ci semblait la connaitre. Les garçons posaient des questions et le vacarme ne permettait pas à Oldee d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait. Il lança un regard à son apprenti et celui-ci fit ce qui semblait juste : «VOS GUEULES!" Avec ce silence, le vieux put enfin résoudre une petite partit de l'énigme.

« Cette Klara, les plus vieux d'entres nous la connaissions bien, très bien même. Un jour, le père de la petite l'a trouvée sur la plage. Elle ne se rappelait de rien et ils ont décidé de la garder avec eux. C'était a l'époque où Nina n'avait qu'un an. Elles ont vécu ensemble. Le jour de... ce jour-là, elle avait disparu et nous avons cru que celle-ci avait péri sous une balle. Ce n'est pas le cas..."

Un long silence fut coupé par le hérisson.

- Qu'elles se connaissent ou pas, cette Klara fait équipe avec la tête d'oeuf! Et si nous allions faire un tour là-bas?

- Ouais! Bonne idée Sonic, que tout le monde monte sur le tornado!

- Vous allez voir je vais l'assommer bien fort avec mon marteau celui-là!

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout de suite! Les jeunes!

- Eh bien pourquoi pas, demanda le lycaon.

- Si vous voulez la secourir, il est vrai que nous avons les pierres positives, mais Nina possède déjà une pierre neutre, donc nous ne pourrons pas la faire changer de forme si nous avons moins de puissance élémentaire. Allons chercher les quatre autres morceaux qui forment l'air. Suivez-moi!


	13. Chapter 13

Le vieux renard les conduisit vers un pont fait de planches, le tout sous quelques centimètres d'eau. « Même si c'est la marée haute, nous pouvons traverser. Venez! » déclara l'ancêtre. Le groupe commença la traversée du pont. Le goupil à deux queues remarqua que son grand frère était plutôt nerveux. Avec toute cette eau qui l'entourait, cela n'était pas très surprenant. Sur le chemin, Knuckles taquina le hérisson avec cela. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'ile, tout était calme et silencieux. Seuls les courants d'air créaient une ambiance mystérieuse. Cet ilot semblait être une colline géante. La meute commença la montée de la pente et les hybrides firent de même. Le vent n'avait aucune direction précise. Il venait de partout.

Juste avant d'arriver au sommet, Oldee s'assit devant la porte et leur expliqua la raison de leur venue en détail. Ils devaient trouver les quatre pierres élémentaires restantes situées dans leurs éléments. C'est endroit, le vieux goupil soupçonnait que celle-ci était le berceau des pierres de vents. Max demanda au sage le nom de cette ile, car il avait oublié. Oldee lui dit que c'était les falaises de vents et demanda à quelqu'un d'ouvrir la porte. « Donc les falaises sont de l'autre côté de l'ile? » questionna Tails tandis que Sonic ouvrit la porte. Pour faire le plus court possible et commencer, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait tort et entra dans la cabane de bois.

La meute resta à l'extérieur et le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur. Avant de donner les étranges choses accrochées aux murs, le vieux goupil donna le principe et les règles pour l'exploration.

- Vous aller devoirs voler pour trouver ce que nous cherchons.

- Et comment on fait avec ça!

- Ferme là Caon et écoute!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, la plupart des courants sont chauds, donc, nous devons chercher dans les moindres recoins. Il y a certaines consignes à retenir si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

- QUOI! T'es sérieux, on peut mourir, s'exclama le lycaon qui reçut le poing de la seconde personne à côté de lui, l'échidné rouge.

- Merci, mon cher, veuillez attacher solidement votre harnais et maintenir une bonne position lors de votre vol. Pour l'atterrissage, veuiller freiner à deux m'être de la plateforme et pour finir, éviter à tout prix les aigles royaux qui niche dans les parages. Si vous avez besoin d'informations sur les harnais disponibles, questionner Chain.

Les hybrides prirent chacun un harnais et ils sortirent pour l'attacher. Le renardeau, ayant remarqué que la forme de celui-ci contenait un dispositif, chercha un moyen pour l'enclencher et découvrit un bouton sur l'un des côtés. Deux membranes se profilèrent et tout le monde regarda les deux ailes qui étaient apparues. Voyant que presque tout le monde ne trouvait pas le déclencheur, Chain leur dit la position du bouton. Le déclic des ailes se fit entendre les uns à la suite des autres. Knuckles était le seul à ne pas en porter. Il disait qu'il serait capable de se débrouiller. Lorsque tout fut correctement lié à leurs corps, Chain les guida vers les falaises. Le renard s'arrêta juste avant d'arriver au sommet puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Le milieu de la colline était les falaises. C'était un vrai labyrinthe. Au milieu du trou géant se situaient de petites iles qui formaient des chemins sinueux. Plusieurs ponts permettaient aux goupils de se déplacer sur la terre ferme.

Par curiosité, Cream se pencha et ne put pas voir le fond du trou, mais sentit une chaleur s'en dégager. Sonic n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sauta. Voyant que le hérisson planait en ligne droite, il fut suivi par Tails. Cream était hésitante, mais fut rassurée par son amie qui sauta avec elle. Max dit à ses frères de sauter avec lui. Black était d'accord tandis que le lycaon se plaignait de vouloir rester en vie. Le canidé qui pleurnichait fut poussé par le pied du loup et les deux autres sautèrent et le rejoignirent. Les trois équipes partirent dans des directions opposées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Tails proposa au hérisson de prendre les chemins les plus étroits. En voyant les parcours remplis d'obstacles et le peu d'espace pour se mouvoir, Sonic choisit de virer à gauche dans l'une des fentes. Le renardeau le suivit par-derrière, car le passage était trop petit. Le courant qui circulait accélérait at la pierre qui les entourait se faisait de plus en plus dangereuse. Pour esquiver les langues de roches, les deux hybrides tiraient sur leurs poignés pour changer rapidement de trajectoire.

Au loin, l'anormalité d'une plateforme attira l'attention du goupil. Celui-ci avertit son frère qu'ils devraient, atterrir sut, la plaque de pierre. Tails passa sous le hérisson et descendit, suivi par Sonic. Habilement, le renardeau freina et sitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, pour ne pas être emporté par le vent, referma sa paire d'ailes en tirant sur la troisième poigné existante. La tornade bleue l'imita. En tournant leur regard vers le mur, ils purent voir un trou béant.

L'obscurité se profilait vers le fond qui semblait sans fin à cause de cela. Les deux frères y entrèrent et ils ressentirent un léger courant chaud. Une lumière les éclairait et augmentait au fil de leur pas. Dès qu'ils sortirent du tunnel, ils se rendirent compte que la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient surplombait une mare de lave. Cette matière chaude était entourée par la pierre et l'éclairage venait du puits de lumière bien plus en hauteur.

« Maintenant je comprends mieux le fonctionnement de cet endroit. Les courants chauds qui nous transportent sont créés par la lave. » Commenta le renardeau. En observant les alentours, Sonic remarqua une cavité bien plus haut. Il leva sa main et pointa la découverte en question à Tails. Le plus jeune regarda un peu et réfléchit à un moyen pour monter jusque là. Après cinq secondes de marmonnements, le renard à deux queues expliqua son idée au hérisson. Ils devaient simplement faire du surplace tout en montant avec le courant chaud qui circulait de bas en haut jusqu'à la cavité.

Les deux hybrides mirent leur plan à exécution. Ils activèrent leurs paires d'ailes et le hérisson fit un sourire à son ami avant de lever son pouce. Ils s'approchèrent du bord et se lancèrent dans le vide. Comme le renard le pensait, au lieu de tomber, ils se mirent à`monter avec la chaleur. Dès qu'ils atteignirent la hauteur du passage, le goupil et le hérisson firent un atterrissage. La température du trou était tout le contraire du puits de lave. L'endroit était trop étroit pour s'y promener avec leurs engins déployés, donc, les deux hybrides les désactivèrent.

Le froid et l'humidité inquiétaient un peu le renardeau. Le hérisson trouva que cela donnait la chair de poule et avança avec insouciance. Puisque Sonic avait l'air parfaitement détendu, Tails se calma et suivit son ami. Lorsque tout fut sombre, le bleu, ne voyant guère son chemin, se cogna contre la paroi rocheuse. Celui-ci tenta de mettre sa main sur le côté droit du mur. Cette action se termina par un échec, car le mur qui était censé être là manquait. La tornade bleue se releva et dit au renard que le chemin tournait.

Tails se disait qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour s'éclairer. De sa mémoire, il se rappela qu'il y avait une poche sur le côté gauche de chaque appareil. Celui-ci tenta sa chance et fouilla son sac en le tâtant. Le goupil réussit à retrouver la pochette et creusa dedans. Les objets qui se retrouvaient par terre n'avaient pas la forme d'une lampe torche. Soudain, Tails trouva avec ses mains un bâton et vérifia s'il y avait un bouton. Le hérisson entendit le déclic d'un objet et put enfin voir son ami. Par la suite, le renard à deux queues remit dans la poche les éléments qu'il avait fait tomber. Cette pochette ressemblait plutôt à un kit de premiers soins à voir les accessoires. En orientant la lampe vers le tournant, ils purent apercevoir que celui-ci durait encore longtemps. Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchèrent sur une pièce. « Tu ne sens pas un courant d'air? » questionna le bleu.

Le goupil donna raison à son frère et chercha la provenance du vent. Avec la lampe, ils ne trouvèrent ni trous ni fissures dans la paroi ronde de la pierre. La seule chose qui changeait était la petite bosse au milieu de la pièce. Tails s'approcha de celle-ci et la frotta de sa main libre. Cette pierre était en faite de la poussière qui recouvrait une chose. Aux plus grands plaisirs des deux, c'était une pierre élémentaire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Les trois frères planaient dans les chemins les plus larges, espérant qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose sur les parois. « Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour nos recherches? » demanda le berger allemand. Le loup ne fit aucune suggestion, mais lui dit qu'il devait faire vite. Le ton de sa voix démontrait bien qu'il était angoissé. Pour le distraire, Caon commença à raconter une histoire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Cela finit par agacer le canidé noir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas te la fermer avec tes céréales qui chantent!

- Oohh! Le vilain petit canard est en colère, dit le lycaon avec un air enjoué.

- Depuis quand suis-je un canard!

- Et si nous cherchions ces pierres à la place, proposa le chien en s'interposant entre ses deux frères.

- Genre, ça?

La main du plus jeune pointait le nid d'oiseaux sur la corniche situé plus bas. Black le trouvait complètement crétin. Lorsqu'il précisa qu'ils devaient regarder l'intérieur de l'amas de branches, Max annonça que celui-ci, pour une fois, avait raison. Ils atterrirent sur une autre corniche non loin et cherchèrent un plan pour éviter à tout prix l'aigle royal qui nourrissait ses petits.

Le loup noir proposa de prendre le lycaon pour éloigner le volatile. Caon paniqua et demanda pourquoi ce devait être lui plutôt qu'un autre. L'ainé et le cadet entendirent le berger allemand donner raison à Black en argumentant que celui-ci avait le plus de chances de s'enfuir. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien face l'accord de ces ainés, Caon accepta de faire l'appât. Il décolla seul de la plateforme et se dirigea vers la créature plumée. Pour attirer la bête, le lycaon se déposa près du nid et insulta l'aigle royal.

Dès que le cri perçant de l'oiseau entra dans ses oreilles, le canidé s'affola et se jeta dans le vide. La créature déploya ses grandes ailes et poursuivit l'hybride. Par la suite, les deux autres allèrent vers l'amas de branches et fouillèrent à l'intérieur. Leurs mains se faisaient pincer par les oisillons. Le chien découvrit enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient : la pierre de l'air. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour partir, les hybrides découvrirent une chose effroyable. Ils avaient éloigné la mère, mais le père des oisillons revenait de la chasse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Les deux filles se dirigeaient vers le centre des falaises. Elles pensaient pouvoir trouver l'une des pierres au centre du trou géant. Plus Amy et Cream approchaient du centre, plus celle-ci prenait de la hauteur. Ce qu'elles découvrirent les stupéfiait. Le grand espace qui s'offrait à elles était une grande étendue de magma qui bouillonnait inlassablement. Sur les corniches qui étaient à leur niveau se reposaient des centaines de corbeaux.

Dès que la lapine et la hérissonne furent au milieu du cercle, la température augmenta, tout comme leur altitude. Le cri de la rose et de la petite fit décoller tous les êtres autour d'elles. La chaleur était si forte que les deux hybrides planaient au-dessus de l'ile, leur offrant une vue magnifique. Les volatils, ayant pris leur envol, faisaient tomber une pluie de plumes noires. La vue de la mer, des cieux et des oiseaux enchantait leurs yeux. Cheese, qui s'était accroché au sac de sa maitresse, se mit à crier en voyant une plume différente des autres.

Amy la ramassa et l'examina tandis que Cream lui demandait d'où elle provenait. L'objet était blanc, presque translucide et avait des reflets de la même couleur que le ciel. En observant attentivement les alentours pour trouver l'animal qui avait perdu cette plume, elles trouvèrent, parmi les masses noires, un corbeau entièrement blanc.

La rose proposa de capturer l'oiseau en espérant que celui-ci les conduirait à l'une des pierres. La lapine fut d'accord et trouvait que son hypothèse était réaliste. Avec quelques manipulations au niveau de leur poignés, les deux hybrides se reprochèrent de la créature en question. Leur changement soudain de cap effraya les corbeaux. Les centaines de cris traversèrent les oreilles des deux filles. « Regarde Amy! Il s'enfuit avec les autres! » s'écria la plus jeune.

Il était hors de question que l'animal blanc ne se sauve. Elle accéléra et laissa Cream et Cheese seuls pour poursuivre le corvidé. La masse blanche faisait mille-et-un virages pour semer la hérissonne, mais son aptitude à poursuivre une personne rendait cela très difficile. Sa dernière tentative pour s'enfuir fut de replier ses ailes et de se laisser tomber. Ne voulant pas lâcher prise, Amy fit de même et tendit les bras. La lave se rapprochait dangereusement au moment ou la fille saisit l'oiseau de ces deux mains.

Elle libéra sa droite pour tirer sur l'ouverture de ces membranes. Tandis qu'elle remontait, la lapine la rejoignit et lui demanda si elle allait bien. « J'ai eu chaud, mais je l'ai! » souriait la hérissonne en montrant l'oiseau à son amie. Puisque ses plumes étaient un peu transparentes, elles voyaient le teint rosé de sa peau. Le volatil aux reflets bleus fit quelques croisements avant de s'agiter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

L'échidné avait décidé de chercher en solitaire. C'était le seul, ayant déjà la possibilité de planer, à ne pas avoir d'engin sur son dos. Entre les escalades des falaises et des vols interminables, Knuckles fouillait chaque endroit du regard. Cela lui faisait penser aux fois ou l'émeraude mère s'était brisée en morceaux. Cette fois-ci, par contre, il ne les ressentait pas.

En période de vol, le solitaire sentit une chose le frôler. Celui-ci s'arrêta en s'encrant entre deux plateformes et observa les alentours. La chose en question était un aigle royal qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Puisqu'elle semblait assez distante, le rouge continua sa traversée en gardant un œil sur celui-ci.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent inquiétantes. Plus le temps passait, plus le nombre de prédateurs ailés augmentait et plus ils étaient près. Les sons perçants dérangeaient l'échidné. Au moment où un aigle se lança à l'attaque avec ses serres, Knuckles péta un plomb. Il avait l'habitude du calme et de la sérénité. Son poing fusa sur l'oiseau et l'envoya une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

C'était la cacophonie. Cette contrattaque fit réagir les autres volatils et ceux-ci se lancèrent sur l'hybride. N'étant pas d'humeur à s'amuser, le solitaire se battait farouchement contre les aigles royaux. La plupart finissaient sonnés et allaient s'écraser sur les plateformes. Certains étaient envoyés dans les airs et disparaissaient dans le ciel.

En croyant qu'ils les avaient tous mis à terre, Knuckles se remit en quête des pierres. Au moment où il décolla, quelque chose vint le percuter. Les griffes qui l'avaient saisi étaient bien plus énormes que la normale. L'échidné se libéra de l'emprise du monstre et l'observa. L'oiseau qui voulait l'affronter fesait au moins deux fois la taille de ses congénères. Son plumage grisonnant indiquait bien que celui-ci était vieux, mais son regard démontrait qu'il avait encore toute sa vivacité.

Le prédateur se mit à crier. C'en était un de trop. « Tu vas te taire! Comment vous faite pour ne pas vous entretuer! » Déclara le rouge piqué au vif. Avant même que l'oiseau puisse réagir, il reçut un énorme coup de la part de Knuckles dans l'estomac. Tandis que l'aigle royal s'envolait sans l'aide de ses ailes, l'hybride reçut un objet sur le crâne. Finalement, donner des coups de poing sur les aigles en valait la chandelle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

« Combien de fois il va falloir te dire de cesser de rouler tes "r"! » Chain se défendit qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cordes vocales. Mécontent, le vieux goupil dit à son petit-fils que ceux qui ne tentent rien n'ont rien. Le renard gratta son oreille munie de deux anneaux et retenta de prononcer la même phrase : « Céréales qui réussissent à avoir du lard. » Le canidé reçut la patte de son ancêtre sur son museau.

Le sage voulut rectifier son élève, mais les voix derrière lui l'en empêchèrent. Les têtes de la meute se retournèrent pour voir Amy et Cream revenir. La hérissonne, en tenant l'oiseau dans ses mains, fit part de leur découverte. Le vieux observa le corbeau croiser avant de remarquer qu'il avait déjà vu un cas comme celui-ci. Il demanda à son petit-fils d'aller chercher une cage dans la cabane. Celui-ci grommela un peu, mais y alla.

Au loin, dans le ciel, un objet volant non identifié partit dans les airs. L'étrange son que cela produisit attira l'attention de tout le monde. Même le freux avait cessé de faire du bruit. Lorsque Chain revint avec la cage, ils reprirent leurs activités. La lapine retira l'engin de son dos et partit l'accrocher sur son perchoir. Avant de faire de même, la rose déposa le corbeau dans le contenant muni de grillage.

Entretemps, Sonic et Tails étaient revinrent. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'Amy s'en rende compte. Le sage tenta de les avertir, mais il était trop tard. Le hérisson, en voulant courir, trébucha et tomba. Il n'avait pas vu l'un des trois-mille-deux-cent-quatre trous qui recouvrait l'ile. Chacun de ceux-ci était creusé par des lapins. La hérissonne n'attendit pas et sauta au cou du bleu.

En voyant le hérisson appeler à l'aide, Oldee se retourna et questionna le renardeau s'ils en avaient trouvé une. En sortant la pierre de l'air découverte dans la grotte, Tails fut entouré par la meute couinante de joie. Après que les deux garçons eurent retiré leurs sacs et que la tornade bleue réussit à faire décoller Amy de son cou, les arrivants observèrent le freux tout blanc. Le vieux sage proposa d'attendre les autres pour obtenir les informations.

En parlant des autres, l'échidné fit son apparition. Tout le monde pouvait voir le précieux joyau entre ses mains. Le rouge demanda si eux aussi en avaient trouvé. Le goupil à deux queues montra la sienne tandis que les filles lui montrèrent le corvidé encagé. Il ne put poser sa question que l'apprenti lui dit de laisser tomber. Deux minutes passèrent avant que la dernière équipe se pointe. Malheureusement, seul le lycaon était présent. Tout le groupe lui posa la même question : « Où sont les deux autres? »

Après avoir pris autan de temps à semer l'aigle qui le poursuivait, Caon pensait qu'ils étaient déjà revenus depuis longtemps. Le groupe cessa de s'inquiéter lorsque le loup et le berger arrivèrent finalement en dernier. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais ils avaient quand même réussi à obtenir la dernière pierre. Les points d'interrogation sur tous les visages présents démontraient parfaitement leur questionnement sur les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Pour faire bref, Black dit simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas penser au deuxièmement parents des oisillons. Le plus jeune des trois frères étouffa un rire.

Puisque tout le monde était présent, le vieux sage éleva la voix pour se faire entendre. « Nous avons trois pierres et un corbeau. Nous allons donc partir. » En disant le mot « corbeau », le renard jaune demanda comment l'animal pouvait être la dernière des quatre. Oldee reprit son souffle et continua. « Pour utiliser celle que le freux a, il y a plusieurs solutions. La plus simple serait de le tuer, quelqu'un s'objecte? » Sur ses paroles, tout le monde leva la main. « Alors nous pouvons le ligoter pour l'utiliser. Qui s'y oppose? » Plus de la moitié leva la main. Le vieux renard proposa une dernière solution. « Forcer l'extraction entre les deux et le libérer? » N'ayant pas comris, la plupart restèrent sans voix.

Tails lui demanda si c'était la séparation du corvidé et de la pierre. Le sage réfléchit avant d'affirmer les dires du renard. Celui-ci se proposa pour prendre l'oiseau blanc, car il avait probablement une machine qui les aideraient. Finalement, les hybrides et les goupils retournèrent au campement.


	14. Chapter 14

Amy déposa la cage au fond du Tornado. Le renardeau était censé l'amener chez lui pour extraire le puissant joyau. En même temps, Oldee et Knuckles discutaient.

Je vois… Et C'est la raison de ta venue?

Exactement. Celui-ci m'a volé l'émeraude mère.

Je suis surr que tout a un lien, s'incrusta Chain.

Mon jeune, peux-tu aller demander à Tails s'il a un engin qui a la possibilité de concentrer la force des pierres, demanda son ainé.

Tout de suite, fit l'apprenti en s'éloignant.

Je crains le pire, songea le vieux canidé.

Le pilote s'était installé sur son siège au moment où l'un des goupils grimpa sur l'avion. En voyant l'expression de Chain, Tails se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il descendit de son appareil et l'écouta. Après cette requête, le plan changea. Tous les hybrides grimpèrent sur l'avion et celle-ci prit son envol, laissant les renards sur l'ile.

En vol, le hérisson lui demanda à quand celui-ci les conduirait chez le docteur. Ensuite, Max questionna le renardeau à quel moment ils iraient la libérer. Sa réponse fut clair. « Sitôt que nous avons l'équipement nécessaire. » Durant la discutions avec Chain, Oldee était venu et avait fait part de son inquiétude. Avec l'émeraude mère, il était peut-être trop tard. Son nouveau plan ne serait peut-être pas efficace. Ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ou suis-je? En entrant dans l'engin, j'ai perdu connaissance et maintenant, tout est noir. Je sens que mes bras sont attachés, car ils ne peuvent descendre. C'est pareil pour mes pieds et mes queues. Je suis aveuglée par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce.

Tout est fait de métaux gris. Sur tous les murs, il y a plein de cadrans ou de boutons de toutes les couleurs. En face de moi, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvent plusieurs écrans munis d'images étranges. Je suis debout au milieu d'un cercle de pierres élémentaires. Les poisons, les fantomatiques et celle de la méchanceté. Se sont toutes de négatives. Au-dessus de moi se trouve ma pierre sous un joyau géant. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire? J'entends lointainement des pas qui se rapprochent.

Je deviens nerveuse lorsque l'homme rond et Klara arrivent. À cause de la peur qui me tiraille, je ne peux rien dire. Lorsque l'être humain s'approche des écrans et me demande de rester calme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'agiter. Mes liens sont trop solides. Tout à coup, la pierre verte se met à briller et lance un rayon sur l'élément de l'air au-dessus de ma tête. Celle-ci, par la suite, envoie quinze lasers plus petits sur les pierres qui m'entourent.

Une horrible douleur s'empare de moi au moment ou la puissance des joyaux d'éléments négatifs vient se jeter sur moi. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose veut entrer en moi. Je sens que cette force est mauvaise, alors je la rejette. Je les vois se parler, mais d'ici je n'entends rien. Par après, le fennec s'approche de moi. Les lumières ne diminuent, mais ne s'arrêtent pas pour autan.

« Alors petite garce. Ta vie est si agréable que cela même si tes parents sont morts? » Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me demande cela, mais je lui réponds que mon autre famille me rend heureuse et que je ne peux pas les remplacer. À mes mots, elle se met à rire. Un énorme félidé s'approche et se frotte en ronronnant sur elle. En comprenant la situation, je l'interroge sur la raison qui la poussé à envoyer sa panthère sur moi et Tails. Il n'y a que l'expression de son visage qui est vrai et le reste n'est qu'un mensonge. Celui-ci n'est qu'un sourire sadique.

L'annonce qu'elle me fait par la suite me fend le cœur. Était-ce vraiment elle qui a tué mes parents? Pour me convaincre qu'elle à tord, je lui dis que jamais elle n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence. La Klara que je connais n'existe plus. Elle est devenue une âme sans pitié et sa cruauté remplace la gentillesse qu'elle avait. La lumière devient bien plus forte qu'avant et ma souffrance augmente autant.

Je n'ai plus envie de résister. Mes forces m'abandonnent. C'est alors que je sens la chose entrer en moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment auparavant. J'ai l'impression que cette haine s'infiltre dans tout mon corps. La dernière chose que je ressens est un objet qui s'attache à mon oreille. Après, tout redevient noir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

Puisque le canon élémentaire créer il y à moins d'une semaine était accrocher au Tornado et que la pierre avait été retirée du corbeau, la bande se réinstalla dans l'avion. « Tu es sûr que ton plan fonctionnera? » demanda le loup avec inquiétude. Celui-ci n'était ni sûr que sa machine fonctionne ni sûr qu'elle sera assez puissante. Le moteur démarra et l'avion prit difficilement son envol. Le chemin parut très long pour les hybrides.

Dans le ciel, ils pouvaient voir une flotte rouge et noir. Une aura noire s'en dégageait. Ils allaient s'y diriger lorsqu'un énorme bruit sourd résonna. Au loin, à côté de la flotte aérienne, une lumière blanche apparut au niveau de la mer. Curieux de savoir d'où la deuxième aura venait, Amy Cream et Caon proposèrent d'aller voir. Peut-être que cette lumière était une réaction face à l'énergie noire entourant le plus gros des vaisseaux. Black eu l'idée de laisser les plus forts sur la flotte pour occuper Eggman tandis que les autres iraient voir l'autre lumière.

Le goupil trouva l'idée bonne. Le hérisson, comme à son habitude, se porta volontaire et fut suivi par Knuckles et Amy. Sitôt que le Tornado passa au-dessus de la flotte, les trois sautèrent. Brusquement, le renardeau changea de cap. Plus ils approchaient de la provenance de la lumière, plus la brume se faisait épaisse. « On ne voit rien avec cette brume. » Commenta le berger allemand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

Les robots tentaient de maitriser les intrus qui s'étaient introduits sur le pont. Sonic fonça droit sur le plus près et passa à travers avec un spindash. Knuckles défonçait les machines avec ses points et Amy les écrasait avec son marteau. Leur avancé à travers les vaisseaux se déroulait bien. Avant de sauter vers le plus gros de la flotte, l'échidné donna les six autres émeraudes à la tornade bleue.

Le petit groupe fut entouré par un grand nombre de machineries. Au même instant, l'aura obscure se fit encore plus inquiétante. Le hérisson voulut aider ses amis, mais la rose lui dit de se dépêcher pour l'arrêter. Les deux avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller, donc le bleu absorba la puissance des joyaux et se dirigea sur l'engin ténébreux. Il fit voler en éclats la fenêtre la plus près du centre de l'aura. Un énorme cri bestial se fit entendre du couloir.

Un éclair jaune traversa le passage et fit exploser les robots au passage. Le hérisson entra dans la pièce et vit Eggmen rire à pleine gorge. À ses côtés se tenait un fennec au sourire malsain. Il vit le centre de la pièce. L'être doré eut une pensée sur son expérience en hérisson-garou. De la fumée noire l'empêchait de voir ce qui s'y cachait. Sonic cria à ses ennemies de lui rendre la petite. « Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'en ai besoin. » Lui dit Eggman en appuyant sur le bouton d'une télécommande.

Un déclic retentit et la fumée se dissipa. L'apparence de la renarde avait grandement changé. Chacun de ses yeux avait leur droite de couleur noisette tandis que leur gauche était rouge sang. Ses queues étaient bien plus filiformes et étaient munies de tranchants en pointes. Ses oreilles étaient un peu plus longues et sur chacune d'elles se dressait une épine noire. Son teint avait passé d'orange à rouge. Pour finir, deux ailes violettes, lourdes et immenses, avaient poussé entre ses deux omoplates. Ses cris percèrent les oreilles du hérisson.

L'amusement du fou était dû à l'étonnement de son ennemi. Dès que l'ordre d'attaquer fusa de la bouche de l'homme, Nina sauta sur le hérisson. Celui-ci esquiva sans peine le premier et le deuxième coup de griffes. Il voulut riposter, mais la chose qui se produisit l'en empêcha. Sonic avait tenté de la sonner par un coup de poing, mais la petite avait refermé ses ailes sur elle-même et son membre était tout simplement passé à travers la fille. La démone profita de l'effet de surprise en l'envoyant valser grâce au déploiement de ses ailes.

Pour éviter les neuf pointes, le doré se dirigea vers le couloir. Ses mains griffues tentaient de déchirer tandis que ses neuf queues fendaient l'air en essayant de le toucher. Au fur et à mesure que Sonic tentait de l'assommer entre le grand nombre d'esquives, il remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il échouait, la petite repliait ses ailes. C'était son bouclier. Celle-ci devait baisser sa garde, alors il s'envola par l'ouverture déjà créer. Il n'eut pas à attendre que le cri de Nina déchirât les cieux. Elle agrandit le trou et le rejoignit.

Son vol était très souple malgré le poids de ses ailes. Le hérisson en profita pour contrattaquer. Moins agile dans les airs, la démone ne put éviter le coup de pied venant de l'éclair jaune qui avait déjà disparu. La renarde se resaisit et se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle tenta coups en vain et laissa une ouverture. Celle-ci reçut le poing du doré en pleine figure. À cet instant, elle sourit avant de planter ses crocs de serpents dans son bras.

Le hérisson recula et fixa l'hybride. Elle avait un léger sourire et sortit sa langue fourchue lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. « Ressaisis-toi Nina! Ce n'est pas la personne que tu es! » tenta le doré en espérant qu'elle revienne à elle. Seule son oreille gauche s'agita. En observant de plus près, Sonic remarqua une puce électronique. Soudainement, l'hybride se sentit faible et étourdi. Son poison était assez puissant pour l'affaiblir même sous la puissance des sept émeraudes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

La brume se dissipa soudainement et le restant du groupe put apercevoir une ile. La lumière provenait de cet endroit. Tails atterrit et fut surpris que le sol soit très plat. C'était une prairie de tulipes blanches. Cream et Cheese trouvèrent l'endroit charmant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source de leur venue. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de découvrir une stèle géante.

À part la forme d'une empreinte vers le bas, il n'y avait rien sur le mur de roche. Devant celle-ci, le goupil découvrit un plateau sur un piédestal sans motifs. Un orifice de forme carré s'y situait au milieu. Le loup se rendit compte que la lumière qu'ils cherchaient avait disparu. Sceptique que ces deux objets de pierres ne cachaient rien, Tails observa le creux du plateau avant d'insérer l'un des joyaux de l'élément air.

La stèle géante se mit à briller et aveugla les hybrides. Ils ouvrirent les yeux lorsque la lumière se dissipa et le groupe vit un changement sur la roche. Sur la stèle était écrite : seuls les descendants font le choix. Toi quine montre ta neutralité sur les évènements, tourne le cercle de pierre. Caon, qui n'avait rien compris, posait mille-et-une questions et le loup le calma à sa manière. Max soupira et demanda au renard si celui-ci voyait plus clair qu'eux.

Le goupil ne comprenait pas la première phrase, mais il était écrit que celui-ci devait tourner le plateau puisque c'était le seul cercle de pierre visible dans les parages. Le renardeau prit le rebord de celle-ci à deux mains et la tourna. Tranquillement, la pierre qui contenait le joyau de l'air se mouva peu à peu. Au bout d'un tour, elle s'arrêta dans un déclic sourd. Le sol se mit à trembler. « On va tous mourir! » Paniqua le lycaon.

Les secousses cessèrent et tout redevint silencieux. Un vent souffla et les tulipes s'agitèrent. Il ne se passait absolument rien.

- Et maintenant? On fait quoi? demanda le loup en regardant les alentours.

- On dégage avant que l'ile ne sombre sous l'eau!

- Hum, je crois plutôt que l'Atlantide à couler suite à l'éruption d'un volcan, commenta Max.

- Vous entendez ce bruit, fit la lapine en serrant Cheese.

Le groupe se tut en tentèrent d'entendre ce que la petite entendait. C'était un grondement qui se rapprochait. Ce bruit se changea en pas, où plutôt, en galop. Quelque chose venait cers eux. En voyant la masse orange s'approcher d'eux, le cadet des frères dut être cogné par l'ainé pour qu'il se calme. Personne n'en croyait leurs yeux. C'était un renard géant!

La bête, avec sa tête, était plus grande qu'un cheval, ses yeux étaient aussi verts que des émeraudes et son pelage, entièrement orange, semblait flotter au gré du vent. Ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était ses neuf queues bien dressées en l'air. « Qui a osé déranger mon sommeil! » questionna-t-il d'un air menaçant. Personne n'osait parler. Le géant se mit à rigoler en disant que son truc du « Je suis grognon en me réveillant » marchait à tous les coups.

Le renard se s'adoucit et se présenta sous le nom d'El Nino avant de reposer sa question. Intimidé par le colosse, Tails leva la main. L'immense créature se pencha pour observer le regard du petit être devant lui. « Aujourd'hui, l'heure est grave. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un évènement semblable se produit, mais c'est très dangereux. » Déclara le canidé géant. Le renardeau, qui sentait toujours le souffle d'El Nino sur son visage, lui demanda comment celui-ci était au courant. Il lui répondit que tant qu'il n'était pas appelé, il était partout et nulle part sur les iles. Les trois frères et la lapine observaient la scène à l'écart.

Le renard dit à Tails que son canon n'avait que peu de chances de fonctionner. Une fois que le descendant absorbait les éléments négatifs, les positives ne peuvent plus être assimilées. C'est ce qu'El Nino expliqua avec un air grave. Le loup intervint et lui demanda s'il y avait une autre solution. La divinité pouvait les aider, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Cette personne devait simplement rester avec lui durant le combat pour que, à cause du sang et des coups, celui-ci garde sa conscience stable.

Le renard à deux queues se proposa, car le lycaon refusa systématiquement et les deux autres semblaient toujours intimider par le géant. De plus, même El Nino préférait rester avec Tails. Le berger allemand demanda au goupil ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pendant ce temps. Le concerné leur demanda si l'un deux avait déjà piloté un avion. Black fut nommé pilote et le renardeau lui demanda d'aller vérifier s'il y avait des blessés du côté de la flotte. Les trois frères se précipitèrent vers le Tornado, suivis par Cream qui souhaita bonne chance à son ami.

Le géant à neuf queues demanda au goupil s'il avait les pierres restantes sur lui.


	15. Chapter 15

Le poison ralentissait de plus en plus ses réflexes et la démone en profitait pour charger. Chaque égratignure causée par l'une des neuf pointes empirait son cas puisqu'elles étaient recouvertes de toxines. Ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles, mais il ne pouvait que se défendre ou encaisser les coups. C'était comme si elle s'amusait avec lui avant de passer au véritable jeu. Au moment où l'une de ses ailes allait le frapper, une chose fonça sur la terreur à neuf queues. L'ombre blanche repoussa Nina d'un coup de patte. Sonic observa le nouveau venu.

La bête géante volait très habilement avec des ailes aux plumes blanches aux reflets d'arc-en-ciel. Son pelage était de neige et ses neuf queues brillaient autant que son plumage. Tails, assis sur le grand renard, salua son meilleur ami. El Nino s'approcha du hérisson toujours doré et toucha son front de son museau. Ses blessures, tout comme le poison, disparurent. Une demi-sphère vint vers en eux muni d'Eggman en son centre. « Je vois que ces idiots ont appelé des renforts. Alors il est temps de passer à autre chose, vous ne croyez pas? » Dit le fou en s'adressant aux hybrides et à la divinité. L'homme prit une autre télécommande et appuya sur le bouton noir.

La puce sur l'oreille de la renarde se mit à clignoter. Sous le regard étonné du hérisson et des deux renards, la démone se prit la tête à deux mains et tout son corps se tordit de douleur. Le goupil à deux queues questionna Eggman à propos de ce qui lui arrivait. Sa réponse fut : « C'est simplement mon plan B. » Son sourire n'avait rien de bon. L'apparence de Nina changea encore. Ses mains et ses pieds devinrent des pattes. Sa tête changea de forme et ses crocs poussèrent que davantage. Son corps en entier grandi pour devenir un animal géant. Elle poussa un rugissement monstrueux

El Nino fit quelques légers battements d'ailes pour esquiver la transformée qui avait foncé sur eux. Entre les coups de griffes et de crocs, le blanc tentait de la raisonner tout comme celui qui était sur son dos. C'était comme si elle n'entendait pas. « Petit, je crois que la chose sur son oreille permet son contrôle. » Fit le géant entre une esquive et un coup d'aile. Tails détourna son regard et attira l'attention du doré. Celui-ci lui demanda d'aller chercher la puce pendant une distraction comme accord, le renardeau reçut un sourire et un pouce. Sonic se faufila derrière la démone.

Peu importe le nombre de morsures de coups de fouets ou de griffes, El Nino était toujours aussi résistant. La seule différence entre les deux entités était leurs habiletés en vol. l'agilité du légendaire lui permettait d'esquiver plus facilement. Il devait tout de même faire attention pour éviter que son passager ne se blesse. Nina eut une ouverture et celui-ci en profita pour créer une diversion. À`l'aide de sa gueule, il attrapa les neuf queues de la démone. Pendant que celle-ci tentait de se libérer en s'attaquant à la source de son mal, le hérisson se dirigea à la vitesse du son sur la puce et l'arracha.

Tous reculèrent et s'observèrent. Le fou, qui était aux côtés de la jeune, ricana et donna l'ordre de continuer la bataille. Elle ne bougea point. L'homme, sitôt qu'il lui cria dessus, fut envoyé très loin par les neuf queues de son plan. Désormais, c'était elle qui agissait selon sa volonté. Cette même volonté qui avait changé en se transformant. Au lieu de faire du surplace, Nina se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Celle-ci semblait penser à une stratégie. Par la suite, sous la méfiance de ses ennemis, la démone cracha une nuée de nuages noirs. Il fut aisé d'éviter le jet, mais dès qu'ils observèrent la renarde, elle volait déjà dans le sens contraire du champ de bataille.

« Elle fuit! » s'étonna le renardeau. Connaissant la géoposition de chaque amas de terres, la divinité savait où elle allait. Le jour où les pierres positives seraient absorbées par l'un de ses descendants, ce devrait être là-bas qu'il serait appelé. Même lui n'avait jamais mis les pattes à cet endroit. El Nino demanda à Sonic de le suivre et à Tails de bien s'accrocher avant de foncer à la poursuite de la démone. Même s'ils étaient plus rapides, le blanc gardait ses distances au cas où celle-ci leur lancerait une flamme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Puisqu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer Knuckles et Amy, l'instinct du loup lui disait de chercher sa petite sœur. C'est ainsi que le Tornado restait dans le ciel et que six têtes cherchaient la jeune. Le berger allemand s'étouffa en voyant l'horrible créature foncer vers eux. Black tourna brusquement le volant et l'esquiva de peu. Ceux qui ne pilotaient pas suivirent du regard la bête. Knuckles se retourna en vit une deuxième qui passa par-dessus l'avion. La seconde créature était chevauchée par le renardeau. Tout le monde resta la bouche béante en voyant Sonic les saluer avant de repartir dans la même direction que les deux bêtes et Tails. Sûr et certain que cette affaire était liée à sa sœur, le loup noir changea de cap et les suivit en hauteur. « Il n'y en aurais pas un qui saurait pourquoi ils descendent vers la barrière de brume. » questionna la rose. Personne ne put lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment, aucun d'eux ne voyait ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Black dut faire demi-tour puisque la seule chose qui les guidait était les cadrans sur le tableau de bord. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans les airs, donc ils retournèrent au campement. Durant le trajet, le lycaon avait observé chaque maniement que l'hybride au pelage sombre faisait et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre les commandes et essayer. Le refus du loup emmena les taquineries de Caon et l'énervement de l'ainé. Un loup en colère pilote très mal puisque celui-ci ne tient plus les commandes. Finalement, ce fut Amy qui assomma le jeune et le Tornado cessa de piquer du nez. Une fois que le calme revint dans son esprit, le canidé fit un atterrissage digne d'un débutant. Un mètre de plus et l'appareil auraient foncé dans un arbre.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien. » Dis la lapine en sortant de son siège situé derrière le pilote. Son compagnon la réconforta en lui donnant un calin. « Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Mon Sonic va démolir le démon géant et va revenir avec Tails et Nina! » rassura la hérissonne munie d'un sourire réconfortant. Le loup, qui avait toujours une aptitude calme, marchait en rond et avait l'air troublé. Caon qui, pour une fois, sentit la détresse de son frère ainé, mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit qu'ils allaient tous revenir. Black le savait bien, mais il lui demanda dans quel état. Un silence de longue durée fut coupé par les paroles du berger : « Ce que je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle va revenir vivante. » Knuckles décréta que si le bleu revenait bredouille, celui-ci allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina finit par atterrir sur une ile en pleins milieux de la barrière de brume, suivit par les trois qui tentaient de la ramener à elle. Cet endroit était composé de terre morte et de souches noires. Le brouillard rendait la place encore plus sinistre. Tous s'observaient sans bouger. « Pourquoi restes-tu sous cette forme? Tu peux aisément te libérer. » Demanda la divinité à la démone. Un silence pesant s'interposa avant que des images leurs viennent en têtes. Les trois purent voir des flammes envahir une cuisine. La fumée brouillait leur vu, mais ils purent voir aisément une silhouette entrée dans la maison et viser un homme avant de tirer. Le corps tomba mollement au sol et le meurtrier en question prit un contenant empli de liquide.

Une femme repoussa la personne dont les yeux de tous étaient liés. Il n'y avait que le sens de la vue connecté aux évènements, donc, aucun d'eux ne put entendre ce que la renarde adulte dit. Cette vision se détourna vers le tueur qui arrosait la femme. Cette ombre prit une allumette. Sous la lumière meurtrière, l'ombre floue devint un peu plus claire, mais pas assec pour y voir son visage. Seules deux perles furent visibles distinctement.

Tout cessa et ils revinrent au champ de bataille.

« C'est à son tour. » Dis calmement la démone. Pouvant voir tout ce qui se produisait sur les iles, El Nino savait de qui elle parlait. Elle n'avait pas la réponse entière de cet évènement. Il voulut parler, mais fut coupé par la renarde en colère. « C'est elle qui les a tués et s'il le faut je passerai par-dessus ceux qui m'empêcheront de la tuer! » cria-t-elle avant de se jeter sur eux. Le goupil;a deux queues fut éjecté lorsque la divinité bondit à son tour. Tails fut rattraper de justesse par son frère et celui-ci le déposa au sol.

La haine de la jeune fille augmentait sa puissance. El Nino avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir le rythme. La vue du grand renard en sang et de leur amie emplie de rage les peinait. Ce fut au moment où le renard à neuf queues tomba au sol et que Nina était sur le point de l'achever que le doré intervint. Sonic fonça et asséna sa tête avec son corps. « Tu comptes affronter un ami? » lui demanda le hérisson. Il lui déclara qu'elle devrait le tuer avant de continuer. Voyant quel était son plan, le renardeau courut et se mit face à la démone.

— Si tu veux vraiment perdre tant pour si peu, tu devras me passer sur le corps aussi!

— Vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler, répondit la renarde

— c'est vrai qu'elle a tué tes parents, mais si tu la tues, tu deviendras comme elle, une meurtrière!

— La vengeance ne sert à rien si tu perds ceux qui sont présents et qui t'aiment, continua le doré en s'avançant.

—… vous avez tort... Je suis sure qu'elle en rit de ses actes.

— Et si tous ceux qui t'aiment te bloquent le chemin? Que feras-tu? Tu veux finir seule?

— Je... hum, bredouilla-t-elle.

La divinité ouvrit les yeux. En moins d'une seconde, celui-ci s'était jeté sur la jeune dont les pensées se bousculaient. Elle fut vite plaquée au sol. El Nino , puisqu'elle s'était calmée, put enfin lui dire. « Elle n'a pas fait cela pour son plaisir. Elle devait se libérer pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait de plus cher à ses yeux. » La démone lui demanda pourquoi le fennec n'avait pas pensé à elle en faisant cela et qu'elle aurait été triste par la suite. La divinité lui répondit que c'était ses parents qui la retenaient prisonnière. Des larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune et celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi.

« C'était pour te protéger. Plein de gens convoiteraient ta force s'il le pouvait. Le jour où Klara s'est échouée sur la plage, elle avait perdu la mémoire. T'es parents l'on donc accueillit puisqu'elle n'était pas un danger pour toi. Un jour, sa mémoire est revenue et elle a voulu retourner d'où elle venait. Par peur qu'elle ne dévoile le secret de ces iles, ils l'en ont empêché. C'est pourquoi elle a tué tes parents. Si elle t'avait détesté, tu serais morte depuis bien longtemps. Je ne veux plus que de telles choses se reproduisent. Mes enfants n'ont pas à subir cela. Tu n'as pas à rester caché. »

La démone pleurait. Des volutes de fumée noire émanaient de son corps. El Nino s'assit et attendit. Une pierre tomba, puis deux. Elle reprenait sa forme initiale. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements, elle s'emmitoufla au fur et à mesure dans ses neuf queues maintenant volumineuses. Nina était redevenue elle-même. La petite se leva et alla se réfugier auprès de la divinité. Celui-ci s'autoguérie avant de l'enrouler délicatement avec ses appendices. Les hoquets continuels se faisaient de moins en moins bruyants. Puisque tout était terminé, le hérisson reprit sa forme normale. El Nino était toujours ailé et blanc. Il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir. Il entendait leurs appels.

Le renard géant enveloppa sa descendante et se coucha sur le ventre. « Vos amis vous attendent, montez. » Dis le goupil. Les garçons s'assirent sur le dos de l'animal. Le renardeau regarda par-dessus son épaule et vis la tête de son amie sortir des neuf queues. Puisqu'il avait trois passagers, El Nino décolla sans brusquerie. En chemin, ils discutèrent un peu pour passer le temps.

_ Tu me fais penser à mon fils, jeune goupil.

_ En quoi je lui ressemble?

_ Il y a bien des choses, mais la première de toutes est la petite lueur dans tes yeux. Je crois que tu a aussi le même cœur.

_ Et il est comment votre fils questionna Sonic.

_ Hélas, celui-ci n'était pas éternel. Il est parti il y à 3552 ans déjà.

_ Et vous avez quel âge, demanda Nina avec une pointe d'interrogation dans son visage.

_ Mm... J'ai cessé de compter à 4000. Je ne peux que compter avec les générations de ma descendance. Tu es la 93e si je ne me compte pas.

_ Dire arrière 93 fois seraient bien trop long, alors je peux t'appeler papi, quémanda la jeune.

_Tu sait, je suis encore très jeune malgré mon âge.

_ Alors, laisse-moi réfléchir, fit-elle en retournant dans ses pensées.

_ Dis Tails, sais-tu pourquoi tu as deux queues, questionna la divinité.

_ Pas du tout, c'est un mystère.

_ Connais-tu tes parents de chair?

_ Non plus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions?

_ Je suis curieux, c'est tout, fit-il en changeant de sujet, il était temps. Ons arrive!

_ Super! Ons va pouvoir cesser d'être au-dessus de la mer!

Avant d'atterrir, le renard blanc dit à ses passagers de l'observer et de s'amuser un peu. Ses pattes touchèrent le sol, attirant ainsi un groupe d'hybrides et une meute de renards. Certains reculèrent tandis que d'autres paniquèrent en voyant la bête géante lancer un rugissement digne d'un dragon. En voyant leurs têtes, El Nino se mit à rire, suivi par ses passagers. Sonic et Tails descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les hybrides tandis que la meute tourna autour du goupil ailé. Ce dernier s'ébroua avant de perdre ses plumes et son pelage blanc. Seul l'un des renards ne put esquiver la chute des pierres et fut assommeur par l'une d'entre elles.

« Où est Nina? » demanda le berger allemand avec une touche d'inquiétude. Ne voyant sa petite sœur nulle part, le loup blêmit. Tails lui donna la réponse et le chien se dirigea vers les neuf appendices. La tête de la jeune ressortit et Max sourit avant de tenter de lui donner un calin. La petite disparut sous la fourrure orange d'El Nino. « Ben, tu n'es pas heureuse de nous revoir? » demanda' il intriguer par sa réaction. Elle lui dit : « Mon œil! Je suis contente, mais jamais je ne te ferais de calin dans un état pareil. » N'ayant aucune intuition féminine, le berger allemand insista. Amy, qui avait deviné la situation de Nina, s'arma de son marteau et envoya valser Max quelques mètres plus loin. Il se fit traiter de plus d'une dizaine de noms d'oiseaux avant que la rose ne lui explique.

Décidément, il était vraiment nul avec la gent féminine.


	16. Chapter 16

La renarde avait enfin retrouver un habilement convenable. Le soir était venue et tous discutaient autour du feu. El Nino avait voulut rester pour la soirée et s'était étendu au sol pour être au nivaux des hybrides. La meute de goupils dormaient soit à coté, soit sur la divinité. A part cet invité incongrus, les activités des gens était plus ou moins habituelles. Black et Caon se disputait pour une énième fois, Amy et Cream parlait avec Nina de trucs de filles tandis que le bleu et l'échidné rivalisait amicalement. Le renardeau parlait de diverses technologie et de ses inventions au renard géant.

Le hérissone proposa de changer la garde-robe de la petite aux neuf queues. Le corps de la jeune se tendit et ses appendices s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. L'idée de la ville ne lui plaisait guère et la divinité s'en rendit compte. Celui-ci interompit sa discussion avec Tails et s'adressa à sa descendante. « Tu n'a pas à avoir peur des gens. Qu'est-ce qui t'aiffraie tant? » dit le grand avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Le goupil agité lui dit qu'il était la deuxième personne qui lui disait que les personnes qu'elle ne connaiterait pas lui ferait du mal.

Pour une raison inconnu, le renard rigola avant de la rassurer. Elle devait savoir classer les gwns bons des mauvais pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. L'une des choses, étant presque seules depuis son enfance, qu'elle n'avait pas acquise était cela et celui-ci le savait très bien. Il passa de longues minutes à y réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, les hybrides continuèrent à discuter. Le renardeau proposa à tout le monde d'aider Nina dans son nouvel apprentissage. Le plus bruyant fut le lycaon qui se proposa pour aller faire un tour au centre-ville de Westopolis. Le loup le disputa. « Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un métro tant qu'à y être! Tu veux qu'elle nous pête une crise cardiaque? » beugla Black en frappant son petit frère au crâne.

Tous donnèrent leur idées et la meilleur fut retenue. Amy avait proposer de commencer par les endroits munis du moins de gens possibles. Avec le temps, celle-ci pourra même aller dans les endroits les plus dense en population. La petite se réjouissait à cette idée et promis à Caon que dès qu'elle le pourrait, ils iraient ensembles au centre-ville. El Nino sortit de ses pensés et proposa quelque chose à son tour. Celui-ci prit cinq des pierres élémentaires toujours au sol avec ses appendices et les donna à la renarde. Elle avait les cinq joyaux de son élément : l'air. « Si tu te sens en danger, utilise-les pour te défendre. C'est mon cadeau. » Dit-il en l'embrassant, avec sa truffe, sur le front.

Au lieu de le remercier, la jeune voulut à son tour lui offrir quelque chose. Elle l'invita à venir avec eux. « J'ai vu tes yeux s'illuminer lorsque Tails te parlait tout à l'heure. Tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul, non? » s'expliqua Nina. En entendant les paroles du goupil, les hybrides avait cessé leur discussions et ceux-ci détournèrent leur regards. La divinité hésitait. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, celui-ci croyait que son acte était irréversible. Il avait raison, mais sa descendante lui répondit que le temps avait effacer la colère dans le cœur des gens et qu'ils avait tout oublier depuis longtemps.

« Je suis sure que pandent ces longues années tu à réfléchis et que tu ne feras plus. Sache que c'est mon cadeaux. » argumentas la jeune hybride. Celle-ci n'avait pas tord. Le géant finit par accepter, mais il devait faire quelque chose avant de partir. Il se concentra et attira les joyaux positifs et négatifs vers lui. 30 pièrres se mirent à luire et se rassemblèrent. Elles ne formèrent plus qu'une La luminosité faiblit et l'objet descendit. Ce ne fut que lorsque la patte d'El Nino pris la chose qu'ils purent voir de quoi ce qu'il était : un pendentif.

Personnes ne put dire si c'était de l'argent, de l'or ou du bronze. Six petits joyaux ornait le cercle. Chaque élément positif était suivit d'un négatif. Chaques maillons de la chaine était fins sans pour autant être fragile. Le renard remits le collier à sa protegée et lui dit : « Les seuls moments que j'en aurais de besoin serons pour te protêger des personnes plus puissantes que vous tous. Appel-moi de tout ton cœur et j'apparaiterrait sous ma véritable forme. » Le canidé déposa sa tête au sol et ferma les yeux avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Il était vrai que demain ils devraient partir.

La première à s'endormir fut Nina, tellement crevé par sa journée qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de se mettre en pyjamas ou même de lever la couverture de son sac de couchage. Certains purent s'endormir normalement tandis que d'autres eurent de la difficulté. Caon était si heureux de la promesse que sa petite sœur lui avait faite qu'il dérangeait Black en chuchotant encore et encore la même comptine : « On vas à Westo-polis-se! On vas à Westo-polis-se! » Le loup tenta une chose qu'il n'avait jamais tenter. Un vieux truc que son professeur de karaté lui avait apris avant de partir. Avec deux de ses doigts et son pouce, il pris l'un des nerfs dans le cou du lycaon et pressa.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La prise du sommeil était une prise très fonctionnel. Black aurait du l'essayer avant au lieu de l'endurer. Les grillions purent enfin entonner leur paisible berceuse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Le soleil tapa le pelage orange du géant, le tirant de son sommeil. Il s'étira longuement et s'ébroua, ce qui réveilla la meute dormant à ses cotés. Ceux qui était dans les tantes dormait toujours. Le soleil, bien haut dans le ciel, indiquait qu'ils avaient dormit jusqu'à 11 heure. En fouinant les parages, El Nino trouva un contenant tout près de la seul caisse de bois restante. Intrigué par ce nouvel objet, la divinité manipula la chose dans ses pattes. Soudainement, un horible bruit sortis de la chose. Surpris, le géant lacha la canette et recula. Il ne vus pas le contenant de bois et l'écrasa avec ses fesses.

La divinité poussa un rugissements qui pourrait faire sortir un mort de sa tombe. Les oiseaux aux alentours s'enfuirent. Ce cris réveilla tout le monde excepté le canidé farceur. Les hybrides sortirent pour voir se qui se passait. Le premier à rire en voyant une boite écraser et un renard à neuf queues essayant de retirer une écharde géante sur son derrière fut le berger allemand. Certains suivirent sa démarche tandis que d'autres le prirent en pitié. La rose chuchota son plan aux plus jeunes et s'acordèrent. Nina et Cream s'aprochèrent du géant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas monsieur El Nino, nous allons t'aider, souria la lapine.

_ Ce serais mieux si tu te coucherais, continua Nina.

_ Vous avez raison, fit le canidé en déposant son corps sur l'herbe.

_ Je vais aller derrière et après le trois, je vais tirer sur l'épine, d'accord boule de poil?

_ C'est... Attend un peu, tu m'as appeler comment?

La descandante l'ignora et se dirigea vers Amy qui se tenait prête. Elle ne dit que le premier chiffre et la rose tira d'un coup sec. Le glapissement qui sortis de la geule de la divinité fit rire tout le monde. Pour se faire pardonner, la renarde enlaça du mieux qu'elle le put au cou. L'hérissone tenait un bout de bois aussi gros que sa main. Une fois qu'El Nino se sentit moins honteux, celui-ci dit au groupe qu'il partait pour ramener un truc à manger. En attendant, les hybrides préparèrent leur bagages.

Le pire à venir était les tentes. Une fois qu'elles furent vides, ils durent défaires leur abris de toiles. Pour résumer, Cream resta coincée sous l'une des tentes, Black recu un marteau sur sa tête, Sonic tira trop fort sur les cordes et se cogna contre une pierre, Knuckles trouva cela tellement difficile qu'il alla se défouler contre un arbre, Max chercha sa veste qui était dans l'un des sacs de couchage rangé et Caon se retrouva emmèler dans les cordes que le hérisson défaisait. Puisqu'elle devrait faire la cuisine, Amy avait préparer un feu et s'était brulé une mains en passant. Bref, la seule bonne campeuse était Nina qui coordonnait sa meute pour réduire les dégats.

Tails vérifiait si le Tornado n'avait pas été abimer lors de son dernier vol et celui-ci changea l'huile du moteur. L'odeur du pétrole attira l'attention du vieux goupil qui s'approcha . « J'espère que tu ne jeteras pas ça au sol. » fit le renard. Le renardeau y avait déjà penser et il l'avait mis dans un contenant. Le sage remarqua que l'hybride semblait préocupper. Tails lui demanda comment Nina pouvait sourire en si peu de temps. Le canidé soupira. « Certaines choses ne sont que des apparences. Il faut regarder les gens au dela de leur visages et parfois même de leur yeux. Dès la naissance, les animaux doivent apprendre à lire dans les mouvements de leur congénères puisqu'ils ne peuvent parler. Chez nous, nous appelons cela l'instinc. Les hybrides ont appris à parler et ils ont perdus la presque totalité de cet instinc. Parfois, vous vous en souvenez et vous appeler cela l'intuition. Tu devrais chercher avec ton intuition, je suis sur que tu verra bien mieux qu'avec tes yeux et tes oreilles.»

Le goupil savait que le vieux renard avait raison, mais celui-ci ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait comme changements entre la joie et la tristesse sur la petite. Peut-être que s'il observait mieux, il verrait. Puisque l'avion n'avait pas d'égratignure, le renardeau se dirigea vers le campement. La meute tournait autour de la jeune, recevant et terminant les commandements qu'elle demandait gentiment. L'hybride à deux queues se fit renverser par l'un de ceux-ci qui se précipitait vers la hérissone. Nina se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda pardon avant de lui tendre la main. Le goupil la prit et elle l'aida à se relever. Entre deux ordres, la renarde lui demanda pourquoi celui-ci était recouvert de suie. Tandis qu'elle prenait un linge pour essuyer sa joue, le renardeau lui dit que c'était de l'huile à moteur. La jeune le remarqua lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait fait qu'étendre le liquide collant et poisseux.

Le galoppement d'un animal se fit entendre. Le géant sortis des buissons muni d'un cervidé dans sa geule. À part le cou qui était broyé, l'animal mort était intacte. El Nino le déposa et repartis. Vu sa taille, il avait de besoin d'une bête de la même taille. Nina libéra la lapine et lui demanda si elle pouvait aller chercher des baies. Une fois que Cream fut partis avec trois renards de la meute, l'hybride aux neuf queues demanda au loup l'un de ses couteaux de chasse. Confus, l'ainé lui passa ce qu'elle voulait. Par la suite, la jeune libéra le lycaon et pris les cordes. Elle alla vers le cerf et attacha deux des plus grands câbles à ses sabots arrières. « Hey! Knuckles, j'ai une tache facile pour toi! » cria Nina à l'échidné. Le rouge cessa de frapper l'arbre – en très mauvais état – et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Pour un costaud, il était vraiment facile d'acrocher un animal à des branches. Celui-ci l'avait installer un peu plus loin dans les bois sous la demande de la renarde. Elle voulait jouer au boucher, donc celle-ci avait demander au groupe de ne pas venir sous le prétexte que si quelqu'un voyait cela, il allait sois ne pas manger, sois vomir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Les deux tentes avait finalements été rangé et la plupart des hybrides discutaient autour du feu. Caon , Max et Amy avait rejoin la lapine pour récolter le déssert en attendant que Nina arrive avec la viande. Lorsque la petite arriva, les cueilleurs revinrent avec quatre paniers de framboises, de mûres et de bleuets. Tout le monde s'installa. La renarde piqua la viande sur plusieurs branches et les mis sur le feu avant de s'assir à coté de Tails. Les hybrides la regardait d'un air étrange. Caon tomba de son siège et s'esclaffa. Nina se regarda et put remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention et était recouverte du sang du cerf. « J'ai découvert quelque chose. » fit le lycaon entre deux rires. Black savait qu'il allait dire un truc idiot, mais pour une fois, il le laissa faire.

« Les renards ne savent pas faire quelque chose sans se salire. » Les hybrides le comprirent en voyant un Tails recouvert d'huile noir et une Nina autant tachée de rouge. En voyant leur entourage rire d'eux, les deux renards firent de même. « puisque vous ne vous servez pas, je prend les meilleurs morcaux. » fit la jeune en prenant deux branches. Le goupil prit une bouchée dans l'un des filets mignons et donna l'autre à Tails. Voyant que c'était prêt, les autres firent de même.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Ils avait tout rassemblé sur la plage, là ou le bateau les attendaient depuis leur arrivés. Le renardeau avait fait décoller son avion et l'avait fait atterir sur l'île sabloneuse. La meute les avaient suivit. El Nino dit à sa descandante que celui-ci avait vraiment hâte d'arriver. Puisque les caisses avait été complètement détruite et que le Tornado pouvait acceuillir la totalité du groupe, la jeune proposa à sa meute de venir avec eux en montant dans le bateaux. Les quinzes goupils montèrent avec joie. « Si personne n'est dans le bateau, ils vont faire comment pour se rendre chez nous? » questionna Max. Cette phrase laissa sa petite sœur sans voix.

La divinité règla rapidement le problème en attachant la corde à l'une de ses queues. Exciter, la jeune grimpa sur le dos de son ancètre qui s'était coucher. Le ciel commencait à devenir gris, mais rien d'inquiaitant n'était en vue. Black attira l'attention du renardeau et lui demanda s'il pouvait piloter son avion. Le loup argumenta en lui disant que la plage près de leur maison était asser grande pour y atterir. Tails vit une ouverture pour étudier les dires d'Oldee. Malgré son inquiétude pour le Tornado, le goupil fut d'accord.

L'hbride noir demanda au reste du groupe leur avis. « Seulement si Caon s'installe sur le bout d'une aile. » Dit Knuckles. Ceux qui avait fait l'expérience de la dernière fois étaient parfaitement d'accord avec l'échidné. L'interpelé dut se résigner au choix du groupe. Pour Nina, le nombre de gens sur l'engin métallique était trop élevé, donc elle invita le renardeau à monter avec elle avant de lui demander pourquoi celui-ci ne voulais pas piloter son avion. Le jeune trouva une excuse. « J'aimerais prendre une pause. Respirer l'air marin n'est pas mal. » Fit-il à la va-vite. La renarde fit un air susceptible, mais abandonna et l'invita à s'assir derrière elle.

La divinité se leva, le moteur démarra et ils décolèrent. El Nino mit une patte sur la mer, puis une deuxième. Le géant marchais sur l'eau. Tails lui demanda comment il faisait. Le goupil lui dit : « Mystère et boule de gomme. » Le géant émit un petit rire, laissant ses deux passagers perplexes. Il accéléra peu à peu et parvint à une vitesse de croisière idéale. Le trottement du goupil à neuf queues créait un léger vent.

La renarde observait le ciel gris d'un air légèrement perdu. « Je n'aime pas la pluie. » Dit-elle sans trace d'émotion apparente. L'hybride derrière elle lui demanda pourquoi celle-ci parlait de ça. « Parce ce que je hais ce qui l'accompagne. » Continua Nina en détournant l'une de ses jambes et ainsi s'assoir de coté. La meute observait l'horizon tout comme leur chef. Le plafond cachant le soleil se noircissait. Le lointain bruit du du tonnerre inquiéta les canidés. Le seul qui ne semblait pas s'en faire était la divinité.

Le neuf queues de la descendante s'agitèrent dans tous les sens. Ses bras se croisèrent et ses oreilles s'abaissairent. La pluie n'avait pas encore commencé que sa nervosité était à son apogée. « T'es sur que nous allons atteindre la cote? » Demanda Nina d'une toute petite voix. El Nino lui fit la promesse de tous le ramener à bon port. Le tonerre se raprocha. Au grondement, la jeune se rassit convenablement et se mit à trembler.

Les petits hoquets émis par la jeune inquiéta encore plus Tails à son propos. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Un flash blanc apparut. Elle se recroquevilla et ses appendices l'enveloppèrent. Ses larmes redoublèrent. À cet instant, le renard comprit que le temps l'effrayait. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Celui-ci tenta d'attirer son attention. Parmi ses neuf queues, le goupil put voir un eil bleu et vert. Tails lui démontra qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elll ne bougea point. Pour la convaincre, il se mit à voler autour d'eux et se rassit. « Ce n'est pas une aussi petite tempête qui peux t'effrayer quand même. » Argumenta le renard. Timidement, Nina lui demanda si la foudre allait leur tomber dessus.

L'hybride dut lui expliquer adéquatement les cibles que les éclairs frappait le plus souvent. La plupart du temps, c'était soit des objet en hauteur, soit des arbres. La petite, curieuse malgré tout, sortit la tête de son cocon. Tails continua en lui disant que que les éclairs touchait plus souvent la terre que la mer. « Parce que c'est plus haut? » fit Nina interressé par le sujet. Ils continuèrent à parler sur le sujet une bonne partit du trajet.

La tempête se transforma en pluie légère et la mer se calma. Au point o ils en étaient, la divinité s'était joint à la conversation et Nina parlait de cuisine. Les jappements des quinzes goupils derrière eux attira leur attention. El Nino, concentré sur la discussion, n'avait même pas remarquer le banc de sable au loin. Celui-ci augmenta la cadence. L'embarquation fut tiré jusqu'au bord de la plage et tout le monde descendit.

Heureux d'être sur un nouveau territoire, la meute se dispersa pour explorer les environs. Tails observa les alentours et finit par trouver le Tornado du regard. L'atterissage s'était bien passé. El Nino retira la corde qui l'attachait au bateau et s'aprocha de l'avion.


	17. épilogue

Ils avaient tous vidé le frigo pour préparer un festin inoubliable. Puisqu'ils n'y avaient que quatre chaises à la table, tout le monde s'étaient installés dans la partie de la pièce qui était le salon. La seule chose qui avait été en quantité suffisante pour que le groupe mange était une grande réserve de pâtes dans un tiroir et de la sauce tomate.

Max demanda entre deux bouchés ce qu'ils pourraient faire suite à leur repas. « Un concert!» s'exclama le lycaon sans penser que sa bouche était pleine de spaghettis. Black n'étant pas assez près de Caon, celui-ci lui proposa de fermer sa bouche en mangeant avant qu'il ne souffre. Par la suite, le loup pensa que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise et que Nina pourrait s'initier aux foules. En entendant le mot « foules », les neuf queues de la jeune en question se mirent à s'agité dans tous les sens, frappant Sonic et Max en même temps.

La renarde demanda ou était la foule avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Amy la rassura en lui disant que Black parlait de spectateurs et que ce serait eux. Maintenant calme, les hybrides aux côtés de Nina purent enfin respirer. Ils ne recevaient plus de coups de queues dans le dos. La jeune réfléchit un instant. « Pourquoi pas.», fit la fille quelque peu gênée. « C'est mieux qu'une partie de vérités ou de conséquences avec ces trois-là.» sourit-elle en désignant ses frères. En général, ce jeu finissait toujours par une guerre entre le lycaon et le loup.

Dès que tout le monde eut terminer leur repas, ils déposèrent leurs assiettes dans le lavabo et descendirent à la cave. Les trois frères montèrent sur la scène et prirent leurs instruments. _**Caon**_ ajusta son tableau de bord et testa l'engin qui lui servait à jouer au DJ. Max pris sa guitare et l'accorda et Black essaya un peu ses baguettes sur sa batterie. Il ne restait plus que Nina, toujours en bas avec les autres, nerveuse même si la foule se résumait à cinq personnes et un Chao.

- Vous êtes sûrs que... que..., tenta de dire la renarde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nina, tout le monde est sûrs que tu seras resplendissante sur une scène et nous voulons tous voir ton talent, fit Amy en poussant un peu l'hybride timide dans le dos.

- Tu peux y arriver miss Nina, souris la lapine.

- _**Ok**_... Vous savez quel morceau jouer les gars**?**

- Pas du tout _**p'tite**_ soeur, à toi de choisir et j'ouvre la boite à CD, dit Caon.

- Tu peux prendre une chanson simple si tu veux, encouragea le chien.

- ... **On peux** y aller avec la 265, demanda Nina à ses frères.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait et le plus jeune chercha dans l'une des boites près de son comptoir et l'inséra dans le portable à côté de lui. La renarde installa une chaise et mis son synthétiseur derrière celui-ci, faisant en sorte qu'une fois assise, ses neuf queues avaient la possibilité d'appuyer sur chacune des touches. Max commença avec sa guitare, indiquant le commencement. Ayant vu la jeune sans micro, Caon l'avertis avant de lui en lancer un. Dès qu'elle l'attrapa, **elle pris** une respiration et se mit à chanter.

Hey brothers, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey sisters, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Sa voix se faisait puissante, mais s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la douceur habituelle qu'elle avait. Malgré sa nervosité apparente, celle-ci souris en voyant ses amis pareils.

Hey brothers, do you still believe in one another?  
>Hey sisters, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Son corps se faisait de moins en moins tendu et paraissait plus assuré.

Tout le monde pensa pendant un moment qu'elle devait être née comme

cela.

What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh, brothers I will hear you call,<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh, sisters I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do,<p>

Ses appendices étaient parfaitement synchronisées entre elles et frôlais les touches comme si cela n'aurait été que de l'air. Elle savait très bien jouer avec ses mains, mais Tails vis rapidement pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas **: elle** tenait le micro. Il semblait qu'elle ait aussi beaucoup pratiquée avec ses queues puisqu'elle ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté.

Hey brothers, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
>Hey sisters, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Même Nina trépignait sur sa chaise tout en chantant et en jouant avec son synthétiseur. La meute et El Nino avaient descendu pour savoir ce qui se passait et s'étaient joint à eux.

What if I'm far from home?  
>Oh, brothers I will hear you call.<br>What if I lose it all?  
>Oh, sisters I will help you out!<br>Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you,  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<p>

Lorsque la chanson finis, le public juste devant la scène se mit à applaudir tandis que la meute se manifestait en hurlant et en jappant, faisant rougir d'un coup la renarde à neuf queues. Le lycaon remit rapidement l'atmosphère qui était en place en mettant une liste de chansons et en criant :« Faut fêter ça!» Pour une fois, Black trouva que son petit frère avait une raison pour s'énerver. Tout le monde se mit a danser ou à féliciter les garçons et Nina pour leur perstation.

Devant retrouver l'émeraude mère et préférant le calme, Knuckles salua tout le monde et partis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Avant que tout le monde n'ailles dormir, j'aimerais dire quelques mots.» Tout le monde, en train d'installer des matelas dans le salon, cessèrent de discuter pour écouter ce que la renarde avait à dire.

« En si peu de temps, je me suis fait plein d'amis et avant cela, je n'avais que mes frères. J'apprécie beaucoup tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'aimerais ne plus avoir peur de tout le monde comme je n'ai plus peur de vous. Je veux me débarrasser de mes phobies et vivre du bonheur avec encore plus de gens. » Caon la coupa pour savoir ce qu'elle ferait de son _**astraphobie**_ (peur du tonnerre et des éclairs). Le loup lui cogna la tête et lui dit qu'elle devait faire cela étape par étape.

La jeune demanda ou celle-ci pourrait commencer pour se débarrasser de sa crainte. Amy se mit à lui énumérer une liste d'endroits. Cette liste commençait par les quartiers les plus tranquilles, avait en son milieux le centre commerciale et finissait par l'école. _**Nina**_ demanda aux hybrides qu'est ce qu'était une école. Ses trois frères n'avaient jamais parlés de cela a leur petite soeur, pensant qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais voulut y aller.

**La hérissonne** se mit à lui parler de tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire et apprendre à l'école. Peu à peu, le regard de la petite se mit à briller et demanda à ses frères : « Je peux aller à l'école**?**» **En premier,** ils refusèrent. Elle les supplia. _**Caon**_ dit à la renarde de demander au plus sage, Max. Le berger allemand lui dit que les personnes les plus matures sont celles qui sont les plus vieux. Black soupira et lui dit non. _**Nina**_ fit un sourire malicieux avant de prendre un oreiller et de continuer à le supplier tout en le frappant avec l'oreiller.

Le loup finit par accepter, mais elle devait remplir une condition. Elle y irait seulement si arrivait à se promener en ville sans avoir peur et se trouver au moins une amie. _**Nina**_ cria de joie avant de l'étouffer en sautant pour s'accrocher à son cou. « Dit Amy, tu vas la faire quand ta prochaine séance de shopping**?** » demanda la jeune.

FIN?

La chanson provient d'Avicii : watch?v=YxIiPLVR6NA


End file.
